Sigillum Septimun
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es hijo de una poderosa bruja, toda su vida ha vivido condenado por su sangre y su descendencia. Ahora el mundo está al acecho de un terrible peligro, deberá encontrar al oráculo viviente, Eren un muchacho con poderes sobrenaturales sobre visiones proféticas. ¿Lograrán a tiempo evitar que se rompa el 7mo sello? Sobrenatural/Terror/Riren/Fari/Au/Yaoi/Lemon y más...
1. El destino de un condenado

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose, son las 4 de la mañana en mi país, no wey! Lo volví a hacer... en fin, les traigo el nuevo fic (esta toda emocionada, se va a correr una vuelta a la cuadra gritando, ok, no). Bueno, aquí lo tienen, quiero saber qué les parece si les gusta la temática y todo eso, igual como ya me conocen (y sino ya lo verán), seguiré con este proyecto hasta el final, así de cabeza dura soy. Siempre empiezo lento, pero prometo mucho de tooodooo. Ya lo verán. Gracias por el apoyo a los que se permitan leerme y espero sus críticas constructivas o no, todo suma. Besitos de colores.

 **Disclaimer:** Ya saben, ¿ah, no saben? Bueno los personajes no son míos, son de Isayama Hajime, eso.

 **Advertencia:** Lime, escenas tenebrosas, sino te gusta el terror cierra esta página porque justamente de eso se trata. Fari, ya están advertidos.

 **Capítulo 1: El destino de un condenado**

Suspiró cansado mientras movía la pierna intermitentemente, se fijó en la hora, ya faltaban tres minutos. Tiró la colilla del cigarro y sacó el puñal en cruz. Caminó a paso firme hasta el cruce de caminos. Era la última vez que hacía eso por el pueblo, la verdad estaba cansado de que siempre lo llamaran para que sacara la basura y luego volvían a ignorarlo. Ni que tampoco esperara las llaves de la ciudad, pero al menos que no lo otearan como si fuera un condenado, definitivamente se iría a la mierda de ese lugar, en cualquier momento.

Sacó la sal santificada de su cinturón lleno de herramientas y armas, e hizo un círculo en el suelo, justo al medio del cruce, clavó el puñal en el piso con orientación al norte y esperó, tenía a mano las bombas de agua bendecida y el relicario de plata en su cuello de donde pendía el pentagrama sagrado.

-: Vamos desgraciada, aparece de una vez, me estás haciendo encabronar, maldita.

Entonces de pronto todo el viento se detuvo. Levi se quedó parado firme dentro del círculo, tenía puestos sus guantes de cuero negro (que jamás se sacaba frente a nadie), su gabán bordó, también de cuero, los típicos pantalones negros de vestir, la camisa blanca, botas cortas negras y su cinturón con "herramientas del más allá" y de la tierra.

Se empezaron a sentir las cadenas arrastrándose a lo lejos. El pelinegro cerró los ojos y empezó a invocar la sangre sagrada del hijo divino. Empezó a sentir los cascos resonando y un grito desgarrador de mujer que llegaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Los consabidos resoplidos, la saliva goteando de las comisuras de los labios, espesa y asquerosa, el olor a azufre envolviendo el ambiente. Todo estaba en penumbras, sólo apenas el débil reflejo de la luna sobre las piedras inertes y el resplandor de la mulánima que se acercaba, agonizante, herida… y endemoniada…

No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a este tipo de aparición. La mulánima era un alma en pena, devenida en demonio, fruto de la pasión descarriada de un sacerdote y una mujer que había quedado embarazada, la cual fue maldecida por abortar el fruto de ese amor inmoral. La mujer era poseída por fuerzas demoníacas que lograban su transformación sólo las noches de luna menguante, después de las 3 de la mañana, conocida también como la hora de las brujas. La misma adquiría forma de mula, pero conservando su cabeza de mujer. De su boca, orejas y ojos salían ardientes llamaradas, capaces de consumir la carne en segundos. Penaba por los alrededores, llevando un freno en la boca, como los caballos, de metal puro del cual pendían gruesas cadenas que al ser arrastradas eran pisadas en el trayecto, haciendo que se sangraran las comisuras de su boca, desgarrándola de a poco. Penaba por los alrededores, envuelta en furia y delirante dolor, nadie que se la cruzara sobrevivía para contarlo. De inmediato perseguía al que tenía el desafortunado encuentro, y una vez que lograba alcanzarlo lo mataba a dentelladas, desgarrando su carne con sus filosos dientes y aplastándolo con sus cascos pesados, haciendo crujir sus huesos debajo de ella. Sus estertorosos gritos se podían escuchar a kilómetros de distancia. La gente se santiguaba, apagaba las velas y luces de sus hogares y agarraban sus biblias y rosarios en la oscuridad, rogando que el almamula (otro de sus nombres) no los hallara en su búsqueda de venganza.

Sólo había una manera de acabar con su martirio, pero para ello era necesario un hombre de coraje indomable, de fe inquebrantable y que no fuera capaz de sentir miedo frente a su presencia. Algo casi imposible para los pueblerinos, excepto para el "Demonio L", como lo habían apodado. Hijo de una bruja que purgó sus pecados en una hoguera, hacía ya más de veinte años.

Finalmente la vió en lo alto de la colina, Levi empezó a transpirar, no porque se estuviera arrepintiendo, sino por las poderosas fuerzas que empezaban a emanar de su aura, un fino vapor blanco brotaba de su cuerpo, mientras sus músculos se tensaban. Sus ojos azules fijos en la espantosa figura.

La mulánima gritó una y otra vez con bravura, Levi levantó apenas la comisura de su labio y frunció el ceño, porque le estaba rompiendo los tímpanos.

-: ¡Deja de hacer tanto show, idiota! – le gritó desde su posición - ¡Yo no necesito de tus trucos!

La aparición batió sus cascos con rabia y finalmente se le fue a la carrera. Ahora era el momento, lo más difícil era tomar las cadenas, eso podía llevarle fácilmente más de una hora, la primera vez que lo hizo sin el cuidado adecuado, se llevó una grave quemadura que le duró semanas, llena de ampollas, ya que las cadenas a pesar de verse normales tenían la temperatura de las que están al rojo vivo. Pero ahora, quince años de experiencias paranormales más tarde, ya conocía muy bien las reglas del juego.

La condenada no podía atravesar el círculo, mientras Levi estuviera adentro estaba a salvo, bastaba que pusiera un dedo afuera y toda la protección se acababa, otra de las cosas que tuvo que aprender con severa violencia.

La almamula llegó hasta el hombre, se paró en dos patas y lanzó una fuerte llamarada del hocico-boca que tenía, Levi se cubrió con su gabán, aun así podía sentir el fuego llegarle bastante cerca, sin el escudo de protección sin dudas ya estaría ardiendo. Se agachó con rapidez y trató de tomar las cadenas, pero a tiempo sacó el brazo cuando una feroz dentellada le cayó desde arriba, los dientes de la aparición crujieron ante el feroz cierre que hicieron y nuevamente volvió a gritar ensordecedoramente, Levi cayó de rodillas, y se maldijo por olvidarse los tapones para las orejas, como fuera, ya no había tiempo. Ésta era por lejos una de las más fuertes y feroces que recordaba haber enfrentado. La siguió con la mirada mientras el animal caminaba alrededor, crujiendo su cuello y girándolo más de 180 grados en un ángulo imposible para cualquier criatura viva, exceptuando los búhos.

Era hora de ponerse a la altura, juntó sus palmas y volvió a invocar a la sangre sagrada, mucho más vapor se levantó de su cuerpo y la bestia se alejó un poco chillando enfurecida.

-: ¡Vamos desgraciada, ven a mí! ¡Hija de puta cobarde! ¡Vamos, acércate!

La aparición no era estúpida, sabía que no le convenía cercarse al hombre en esos momentos, por lo que dio media vuelta y decidió huir.

-: ¡Hija de la gran mierda! – Se quejó Levi, tomó el crucifijo de plata y enganchó la cadena de la que colgaba en su mano derecha, no tenía opción, si la dejaba escapar no la atraparía después, por lo que tuvo que salir del círculo. Apenas abandonó su posición, la sal sagrada se volvió oscura como el carbón, entonces la mulánima sonriendo como demente se volvió hacia él nuevamente.

Lanzó una larga llamarada y Levi corrió por el costado escapando de su alcance, pero estaba preparado para este tipo de situaciones, había entrenado arduamente desde que había nacido. Recordó las palabras de su madre cuando apenas tenía 7 años recién cumplidos: "Jamás temas Levi, el temor es para los cobardes, si hemos de morir que sea con el temple de los héroes". Esa frase se le había hecho carne, y una de sus promesas era que jamás defraudaría a su difunta madre.

Se escabulló por un costado con increíble rapidez y logró rozar las cadenas, la almamula se giró y se paró en dos patas para empezar a tirarle coces y tratar de pisarlo con sus cascos, mientras sendas llamaradas seguían saliendo de sus orejas y boca. En sus pupilas podía verse el reflejo del infierno mismo. Levi sacó uno de los pequeños y frágiles frascos redondos llenos de agua bendita y se la tiró con atinada puntería al rostro, el ente gruñó y se revolcó en la tierra mientras aullaba enloquecida. Levi sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad, saltó sobre ella tomando las cadenas de ambos lados y tiró con toda su fuerza, el ánima gritó desesperada, y el hombre volvió a sacudir con furia las cadenas ardientes que finalmente se desprendieron mutilando a la bestia y arrancándole la quijada.

De inmediato arrojó las cadenas que se hicieron cenizas de inmediato, mientras el animal se retorcía agonizante, las flamas dejaron de salir y poco a poco empezó a recobrar su forma original. Levi resoplaba agitado, se sacó los guantes rápidamente porque se estaban derritiendo por el calor recibido. Estaba todo sudado, y con algunos golpes en el cuerpo, debía decir que la había sacado bastante barata.

Se acercó al cuerpo convaleciente y aunque normalmente pocas cosas le afectaban, sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando vió de quien se trataba, era una muchacha joven, Petra O´hara, una preciosa muchachita de dorados cabellos cortos y rostro angelical. La joven lo miró con tristeza, mientras su cuerpo se movía en sendos espasmos, la lengua goteando sangre con la mandíbula destruida por debajo. Levi se arrodilló y le apoyó la cruz en la frente.

-: Arrepiéntete de tus pecados, mujer, y deja que tu alma encuentre el reposo eterno.

La mujer asintió cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, mientras sendas lágrimas se desprendían, para luego llevar los ojos hacia atrás y dejar de respirar del todo.

El hombre buscó algunas ramas gruesas de los alrededores, las apostó alrededor y debajo del cuerpo, lo roció con agua bendita, hizo las jaculatorias adecuadas, cortó un grueso mechón de la misma, y procedió a incinerarlo. Se quedó un rato viendo las rojas y ardientes llamas devorar el menudo cuerpo, hasta que el olor de la carne quemada le lamió las fosas nasales, entonces se dio media vuelta, sacó el puñal que había quedado enterrado en el derruido círculo y se marchó.

-0-

El duro puño se incrustó en la quijada del sacerdote, le quebró dos dientes y lo arrojó varios metros atrás.

-: ¡Basta, Levi! ¡Esta es la casa de Dios! ¡Contrólate! – decía el padre Erwin mientras intentaba detenerlo antes de que asesinara a su compañero.

-: ¡La casa de Dios mis bolas! – Gritó desaforado, mientras el padre Auruo se arrastraba con la boca sangrante tratando de huir - ¡Ese hijo de puta embarazó a Petra! ¡La vi morir presa de su maldición, porque este cobarde idiota no pudo tener su falo quieto dentro de su bragueta! ¡Así que no me vengas con tus sermones de mierda, Erwin! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – Le gritaba al cura que temblaba en el suelo y se hacía una bolita - ¡HIJO DE PUTA, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – Luego hizo unos pases con sus manos – Sufrirás en carne viva todo lo que esa mujer tuvo que padecer, eso te lo juro.

-: ¡BASTA, LEVI! – Erwin lo agarró de los antebrazos y se le enfrentó – ¡No maldecirás en la casa del señor! No me obligues, Levi, entiendo tu enojo, pero no puedo permitirlo.

-: Expúlsalo – le habló el más bajo entre dientes – Expúlsalo de la congregación, Erwin, te doy tres días, o sacaré lo peor de mí, sabes a lo que me refiero, y hasta que no vea su alma consumirse en los avernos no me detendré.

Se giró encabronado y abandonó la iglesia dando un fuerte portazo.

-0-

Isabel estaba vendándole los brazos, después de cocerle una pequeña pero profunda herida en la quijada.

-: Te estás volviendo viejo, hermanito, mira nada más como te dejó esa cosa.

-: ¿Debo tomar en serio lo que dice una mocosa que ni siquiera sabe hacer un conjuro para desaparecer un libro?

-: Es jodidamente difícil, bro, incluso con la ayuda de Farlan.

-: Cuida esa boca, o la próxima vez te daré una bofetada – amenazó el hombre.

-: No puedes culparla de repetir lo que viene escuchando desde niña. Al contrario, deberías sentirte orgulloso lo mucho que se parece a ti, día a día.

-: Cállate, Farlan.

-: En serio, mírate nada más, esa camisa está inservible, es una lástima, era de las buenas ¿Por qué no usas las camisas viejas cuando vas a los enfrentamientos? Esa te la había regalado para tu cumpleaños, salió bastante cara, ¿sabes? Siempre te vistes de gala, a poco te vas a poner de novio con un espectro.

-: Jodida cháchara, cierra la boca y tráeme algo de comer, y tú mocosa ve a limpiar el granero, ayer te escabulliste de tus obligaciones, esta tarde lo revisaré. Ahora necesito comer e ir a dormir.

-: ¡Oooh, broooo! – se quejó la pequeña pelirroja arrojando un puchero.

-: Anda, hazle caso a Levi, está cansado – le pidió el rubio con dulzura. La jovencita se puso de pie y se fue sin muchos ánimos.

-: Nuestra pequeña está creciendo, ¿eh? – Dijo el rubio mientras servía un gran tazón de jugoso guiso y le acercaba el plato a la mesa con una hogaza de pan.

-: Ella está creciendo y nosotros nos hacemos más viejos.

-: Levi – dijo Farlan sentándose con él – Sabes, estuve pensando, ¿no sería genial si pudiéramos irnos de este mugroso lugar? Es decir, llevamos mucho ahorrado, podríamos vender esta casa, sería fácil radicarnos en una ciudad. Isabel recibiría educación apropiada y al fin podríamos conseguir algo de paz… Levi… ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-: No, pero esto es lo único que sé hacer, Far. Si vamos a la ciudad, ¿de qué podría trabajar?

-: No creas que los problemas sobrenaturales son solo de los pueblos. Tengo contactos, podríamos poner un bar, o una casa de comidas.

-: ¿Comidas, en serio? – le dijo el ojiazul mirándolo incrédulo.

-: Bueno, ya sé que quemas hasta la sopa, pero podrías encargarte de atender las mesas y llevar los pedidos… Vamos, Levi, piénsalo. No quiero resignarme a qué nos enterrarán en las colinas amarillas – Farlan hacía referencia al viejo cementerio del pueblo, ubicado a varios kilómetros de allí.

-: Sólo un poco más…

-: Hace más de siete años que te escucho decir lo mismo… Oye… - dijo acercándose y poniendo su mano pulcra sobre la de él, llena de cicatrices – Es hora de dejarla ir…

-: Lo entiendo… Sólo… dame un poco más de tiempo… ¿está bien?

-: Tú sentido del tiempo y el mío son diferentes, pero como sea, estaremos a tu lado.

-: Gracias, Far – Levi se llevó una gran cucharada a la boca y se quejó - ¡Tch!

-: ¿Cuántas veces más te vas a quemar hasta aprender? Sopla la comida, gruñoncito.

-0-

-: Veinte monedas – dijo el Alcalde Pixis arrojando la bolsa aterciopelada sobre la mesa.

-: ¿Veinte? – le dijo Levi mirándolo con bronca.

-: Vamos, hombre, que es más de lo que tenemos permitido, sabes que nuestros ingresos son limitados, además con los nuevos impuestos-

-: No, no, no, no otra vez el discurso de los impuestos – dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos.

-: Lo siento, sabes que siempre he sido generoso muchacho, pero lo cierto es que el gobernador nos tiene de las pelotas esta vez. Las cosechas salieron muy malas, hay una oruga que se está comiendo el maíz, y esa peste obscura que achicharra las plantas, es un año en extremo complicado – Pixis se secó el sudor con un pañuelo, mientras manoteaba el cajón de su escritorio para agarras la petaca (pequeña botella de metal) llena de café coñac y echarse un buen trago – No es fácil estar en mis zapatos, sabes que es así… Oye, ya que estás aquí, ¿porque no te das una vuelta por las plantaciones y miras un poco? Es realmente algo extraño, considerando que ya hemos traído del buen abono dos veces y se han fumigado los vegetales adecuadamente… ya sabes… para mí es otra cosa…

-: Lo haré, por veinte monedas y treinta para arreglarlo si es una maldición.

Pixis largó un largo silbido mientras volvía a echarse un trago seguido de una secada de frente.

-: Vamos, Levi, sabes que te quiero como un hijo…

-: No, no, no, ahora se viene el discurso de "te quiero como un hijo", no vengas a regatear viejo cabrón, verás miles de monedas si me encargo de esto. ¿Lo hago o no?

-: Codicioso, hijo de puta – le dijo el alcalde mirándolo muy serio.

-: Ahora sí hablamos el mismo idioma.

-: Vete a la mierda, Levi, tendrás tus cincuenta monedas, ahora ve a encargarte de eso.

-: Con gusto, papi – se mofó el más bajo tomando la bolsa de monedas de la mesa y retirándose.

-0-

-: ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Farlan, acercándole su té favorito - ¿Ya sabes qué es?

-: Sí, una jodida maldición roja. Y está muy avanzada. Voy a tener que pedirle el doble al Alcalde, voy a necesitar ayuda de-

-: ¡No, no, Levi! – dijo el rubio alarmado.

-: Pues no queda otra alternativa, será eso o las cosechas se arruinarán por completo. El pueblo padecerá de hambre.

Farlan caminó inquieto, revolviéndose el cabello nervioso.

-: Esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno.

-: Dios, Farlan, siempre eres tan trágico, ya fui y volví cuatro veces, una vez más no me matará.

-: Déjame que te acompañe, por favor, la última vez volviste muy grave.

-: No, de ninguna manera, yo me encargaré.

-: ¡Levi! – Farlan lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y lo miró dolido – Por favor…

-: ¡Tch!

-: Iré a preparar lo necesario – el rubio tomó la queja como un sí.

-0-

Convencer a la linda Isabel que se quedara en la casa fue bastante difícil, pero no podían arriesgarse. Tenían que ir a buscar a la hechicera Barbada, que vivía en los pantanos azules, muy profundo en el bosque. La mujer, o lo que quedaba de ella mejor dicho, era de lo peor y más maligno que existía. Tenía un vasto conocimiento en embrujos y encantamientos, gracias a pactos poderosos con demonios de los más temibles. Se alimentaba de carne humana, y no cualquiera, debía ser de doncellas y núbiles jóvenes vírgenes, incluso aceptaba niños, y si el pedido era muy complicado debía ser un infante, preferentemente recién nacido. Pero todos sabían que los que trababan negocios con ella quedaban malditos sin distinción.

Llegar hasta la asquerosa cueva apestosa donde moraba llevaba al menos dos días de viaje.

Farlan era el discípulo más avanzado y poderoso que Levi había tenido. Muchos se habían acercado pidiéndole unirse a su lucha, luego de rigurosas pruebas tomaba a los que le parecía que tenían las condiciones adecuadas, pero luego de quince años de luchas, había ya seis muertos en su haber. Levi trataba de prepararlos adecuadamente, ponía todo su empeño y les exigía al máximo, pero lo cierto es que todos terminaban fallando. Farlan llevaba ya más de tres años a su lado, y aunque Levi hubiera evitado al máximo involucrar sus sentimientos, había sido imposible. Quería al rubio, lo quería demasiado, tanto como para hacerse cargo muchas veces de cosas que serían mucho más fáciles con otro al lado, pero no quería exponerlo a ningún peligro. De sólo pensar en llegar a la casa y no encontrarse más con sus celestes ojos se le encogía el pecho. Eso no estaba bien, nuevamente recordó las palabras que le dijera su madre una primavera que Levi jugaba con un gatito negro que había recogido de la calle.

"No ames, Levi, no quieras. Los lazos del corazón son cadenas que nos condenan a ser débiles – El niño la había mirado sin entender, la mujer tomó al gato por el cuello y lo levantó en el aire, el animalito se retorcía y maullaba molesto. El pequeño la miró con angustia y ella le entregó el animal en sus manos - ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo sentiste? El apego, el dolor de la pronta ausencia, eso te vuelve uno más del montón. Y nosotros no podemos permitirnos ninguna debilidad. Este mundo condena a los frágiles, se los devora y los excreta como basura. Si quieres ser alguien, si quieres dejar tu huella, no permitas que te vuelvan débil, no te ates a nadie, ni siquiera a mí… sé siempre fuerte, hijo mío…"

Acamparon en un claro del bosque, hacía frío allí, improvisaron una fogata, mientras Farlan ponía un cacharro con agua a calentarse junto a unas hierbas aromáticas. Luego sacó el fiambre, el queso y el pan y se dispuso a preparar unos sándwiches.

-: Mañana será plenilunio – dijo el rubio mirando arriba de sus cabezas, el reflejo de la luna llenaba sus pupilas claras.

-: Lo sé, por eso quise que viniéramos en este momento, sus poderes disminuyen con la luz.

Levi se puso de pie y clavó cuatro estacas en los cuatro puntos cardinales, la madera estaba llena de símbolos y pergaminos poderosos. Estaban en los límites del territorio de la hechicera y había que ser cauteloso. Luego volvió y se sentó junto a Farlan.

-: Far, ¿alguna vez?... – el pelinegro hizo una pausa, pero debía asegurarse - ¿Alguna vez tuviste novia? ¿O amante?

El muchacho se ruborizó un poco y cortó un pedazo del queso para llevárselo a los labios. Levi se quiso dar una palmada en la frente, lo único que le faltaba, llevarle a la vieja endemoniada un pedazo de jugoso filete para que se paseara ante sus narices. La verdad no quería volver a ir solo, el último encuentro por poco no lo cuenta, necesitaba a alguien cubriéndole las espaldas, al menos con algunos pergaminos y oraciones. Pero la solución tampoco era algo que le agradara del todo, suspiró hondo.

-: Nunca estuviste con nadie… - Levi lo dijo más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

-: ¿Acaso era una de las condiciones para ser tu seguidor? – preguntó Farlan sonriendo triste.

-: Bueno, tienes 26, en esas condiciones serías más útil en un monasterio – acotó Levi y ambos empezaron a reír – El monje Farlan, no suena mal.

-: No quiero ser un monje, lo sabes.

-: ¿Pero nunca? Es decir… ¿jamás?

-: No, Levi – dijo el otro hastiado – No he conocido esos placeres… aún… ¿a qué viene ese plateo tan de repente?

-: Curiosidad…

-: Tú sí que debes tener experiencia… - luego de decirlo el rubio volvió a ruborizarse.

-: No soy virgen, si a eso te refieres.

-: ¿Nunca te has enamorado, Levi? – ya que le pelinegro le había dado pie, Farlan quería saber. Pero el ojiazul no le respondió.

-: ¿Tu sí? – repreguntó Levi y lo miró con naturalidad, Farlan se quedó unos segundos mirando su rostro y se giró para servirse algo de licor, el pelinegro notó un suave sonrojo en sus pómulos. ¡Por Zeus y todos los dioses paganos! Realmente no podía ser de esa manera, ¿o sí? - ¿Quién es? – continuó el interrogatorio mientras aceptaba el vaso con la fuerte bebida – ¿O quién era?

-: N-no… no te lo puedo decir…

-: ¡Rayos! ¿No me digas que es Isabel? Pero si es una mocosa aún.

-: ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Se defendió el de ojos claros algo ofendido – Isabel es hermosa, pero es como una hermana para mí, no la veo de una manera diferente, ¿tú sí?

-: Para nada, intento verla como una hermana, pero a veces se parece más a una mascota.

Ambos se carcajearon ante lo declarado y bebieron a gusto. De la cena solo quedaban migajas. Levi estiró el futón delgado que transportaban y se tiró de espaldas, hacía algo de frío, pero cerca del fuego era soportable. Farlan se recostó a su lado, siempre habían compartido de esa manera cuando salían juntos de exploración o a cumplir misiones.

-: Levi… ¿tú no confías en mí, verdad?

-: ¿Por qué dices eso?

-: Bueno, parece que siempre prefieres ir solo a cumplir los pedidos, a pesar de que me esfuerzo mucho, sabes que he mejorado notablemente en el último tiempo, pero…

-: No me malinterpretes… yo sólo… quiero protegerte…

El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de tener charlas profundas con Levi, y esta era una de esas raras ocasiones. Desde que Isabel vivía con ellos eran cada vez más escasas, quería mucho a la niña, que ya hacía dos años estaba con ellos, pero a veces extrañaba estar a solas con su mentor.

-: Yo… yo también quiero protegerte… - dijo el rubio completamente ruborizado, Levi se giró y apoyó su cabeza en una mano para mirarlo fijamente – No me gusta que te lastimen… eso… me duele…

-: La persona que te gusta… - le dijo el pelinegro con cautela - ¿soy yo?

El rubio se quedó mudo, ni siquiera podía girarse para enfrentar los afilados ojos de su maestro. Apretó un poco la mandíbula y guardó silencio. Levi se movió rápidamente y lo atrapó entre sus manos colocándose arriba de él y sosteniéndose con sus brazos.

-: Farlan… - lo llamó con grave voz, el joven lo miró con algo de temor, sus ojos brillaban como si dos estrellas se hubieran desprendido del firmamento para anidar en sus cuencas.

-: Sí… - le dijo apenas, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Levi era un hombre de acciones más que de palabras. Se acercó despacio a su rostro y lo besó con suavidad. Una lágrima se desprendió de los párpados ahora cerrados de su discípulo. Farlan, sintió que el pecho se le abría como un capullo que florecía con frescura.

El ojiazul lo quería, lo quería demasiado, y por eso debía protegerlo, como se lo había declarado. Así que debería tomar lo que estuviera a su alcance para asegurarse por completo.

Empujó su cálida lengua y Farlan entreabrió sus labios. Debía manejarse con cuidado, después de todo estaba con alguien que nunca había hecho eso con nadie. Aún así le gustó el sabor de su boca, era suave y dulce, como su forma de hablar, como su forma de mirarlo, era como beber el té de la mañana, cálido y liviano. Escabulló su mano blanca y fría sobre el pecho del rubio, quien se estremeció ante el toque, su respiración se aceleró y sintió sus manos aferrándose a su espalda. "Despacio, despacio", recitó en su mente, no quería asustarlo, quería hacerlo de la manera más confortable posible.

Se dedicó a su cuello y su clavícula, mientras lentamente le sacaba la ropa, Farlan torpemente intentaba hacer lo mismo con él, era agradable, era como ver la maduración de una fruta, el nacimiento de una abeja que abre sus pequeñas alas para poder volar. Farlan era… suave, delicado, sus gemidos casi imperceptibles, su piel agradable al toque, reaccionaba con increíble facilidad.

-: Levi… - suspiró pesadamente – Yo… tantas veces… ¡Ah! – una exclamación se liberó inocentemente cuando el pelinegro lamió sus rosados pezones con dedicación – Siempre… quise… esto… - Buscó su boca de nuevo, los primerizos eran así, los besos los encendían, y a Levi le gustaba, lo estaba disfrutando, realmente poco se acordaba de la última vez que había sentido el calor de un ser humano, una abrazo, una caricia. Pero la pasión también apremiaba.

Una vez que estuvieron desnudos y sudorosos, bajo los reflejos del fuego que crepitaba tranquilo, Levi se posicionó entre las piernas de Farlan, que estaba ruborizado y excitado. Le pareció una criatura divina, mágica. Lo besó de nuevo lentamente, dándole a beber de su boca, saboreando su candorosa esencia para finalmente hundirse en él.

El rubio quería llorar, de la emoción, un poco por el dolor, por los nervios, por saber que finalmente sus sentimientos escondidos por tantos años eran correspondidos adecuadamente. Nunca se lo había confesado, pero él miraba a Levi desde hacía mucho, le dolían sus silencios, que la gente lo apartara, que lo trataran menos que a un perro. Seguramente Levi no sabía, pero muchas veces sacaba pan de su casa y se lo dejaba en el granero donde dormía, agua, un dulce, durante muchos años, sólo quería darle un poco de alivio, quería ver una sonrisa en sus delgados labios. Después de perder a sus padres lo buscó, le rogó, le imploró y se sometió a las pruebas más arduas para demostrarle su lealtad. Ahora mismo, le estaba entregando su virginidad, porque para él era todo su mundo. Si su vida era necesaria se la entregaría sin dudar.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, quería sentir su cercanía, porque a pesar de haber convivido tres años, nunca se había atrevido a cruzar los límites o a invadir su espacio personal, siempre lo había respetado, ya casi que se resignaba a aceptar que nunca sería nada más para él que su alumno.

-: Aaah, Levi… aaah… me siento… aaahh, raro… aaah… - Nunca había experimentado esas sensaciones antes, como si su estómago se llenara de agua caliente, su falo estaba erecto y palpitante, Levi lo acarició con delicadeza y se arqueó hermosamente como las cuerdas de un arpa al producir su bello sonido.

-: Sí, Farlan… déjalo… ah, déjalo salir… aaah, vamos…

El muchacho se retorció deliciosamente cuando su caliente esencia se liberó por completo, quedó tiritando un poco, mientras Levi también alcanzaba el clímax. El cuerpo de Farlan era sedoso y complaciente, y le había dado un inmenso placer. Se besaron un poco más y el joven lo miró a través de sus cristales color del cielo en la mañana, con sus iris húmedas y nubladas por el reciente gozo.

-: Te amo, Levi…

El pelinegro lo abrazó y le susurró en el oído.

-: Te protegeré, Farlan, te lo prometo…

-0-

Se dieron una ducha refrescante en un río cercano, levantaron sus cosas y continuaron el camino.

-: ¿Estás bien? – le consultó Levi, ahora su trato era diferente, se había suavizado por completo, sus ojos azules lo buscaban, y el rubio sintió que su corazón aleteaba con alegría.

-: Sí, estoy bien, continuemos.

Ahora sabía que estaban más unidos que nunca, y se sintió en verdad feliz, sabía que Levi le permitiría estar a su lado en los momentos más difíciles, le había probado su fidelidad, con todo su cuerpo, con toda su alma.

Cerca de la tarde, ya habían atravesado la mayor parte del pantano. El olor pútrido los descomponía, el calor de los rayos solares hacía que las algas estancadas levantaran un vahó que los hacía toser cada tanto, pero no cejarían en su intento. Por fin, cuando el sol besaba las montañas en su caída, estuvieron frente a la enorme y tétrica cueva.

-: Bien, hemos llegado – anunció Levi – Es hora de prepararse…

By Luna de Acero… hechicera de las palabras…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: Mi nombre no es mocoso, es Eren Jaeger.

-: ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-: Eres una mala persona, Levi Ackerman – dijo el joven ignorando su pregunta, y el pelinegro lo miró molesto – Tú, estás marcado… para la eternidad…


	2. Predicciones Escabrosas

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, y ya van a empezar a suceder las cosas más inverosímiles. Reviews por favor? Si algo no les quedó el claro, no duden en avisarme y me encargaré de responderles a todos como siempre hago. Gracias por seguir conmigo! Perdonen los errores de ortografía, intenté depurarlos, pero siempre se me escapa alguno...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Isayama Hajime, sino esto sería una orgía constante... ok no.

 **Advertencia:** Lime, salseo, nothing moore.

 **Capítulo 2: Predicciones escabrosas**

Llegaron hasta la obscura caverna, la misma se abría como la boca de un dragón hambriento, y allí se detuvieron, sintieron las pesadas vibraciones negativas proviniendo del interior y ambos se sintieron ligeramente perturbados.

-: Bien, vas a preparar los pergaminos de luz, los de rompenudos y los del texto sagrado, esos últimos guárdalos hasta que te diga – Farlan empezó a moverse con rapidez, Levi se sacó el pentagrama que colgaba de su cuello y se lo colocó al rubio que lo miró sorprendido – No te lo saques y cuídalo mucho, me lo devolverás cuando salgamos. Otra cosa, rocíate de agua bendita, y dibújame en las palmas los símbolos de la llama azul y los de protección.

Farlan sacó el marcador rojo y procedió a cumplir.

-: Escucha atentamente, no te muevas, no corras, no hagas caso a nada que veas o escuches, son todas ilusiones, ¿has entendido? A veces sólo quiere impresionar un poco, pero no se trata más que de trucos baratos. Hazme caso a todo lo que te diga y no actúes por ti mismo, aquí no funciona el instinto, hay que ser cauteloso y tener las cosas fríamente preparadas. ¿Me comprendes?

Farlan asintió. A Levi siempre le había gustado lo dócil y obediente que era el muchacho, jamás lo contradecía, siempre obedecía los mandatos que le imponía, y hoy necesitaba más que nunca que se apegara a sus reglas. Barbada, era una hechicera de temer.

Se adentraron en la cueva, un intenso olor anisado los hizo estornudar un par de veces, a medida que avanzaban el aire se enrarecía y se volvía más y más difícil respirar.

Se hacía oscuro, pero pronto divisaron una espesa niebla blanca, como humo espeso que los envolvió.

-: Agarra mi chaqueta y no te sueltes – pidió Levi en susurros. Finalmente llegaron hasta un recinto enorme, el suelo cubierto de geiseres que burbujeaban su agua caliente y estaban llenos de diversas hiervas y preparados, todos pertenecientes a la mujer – No toques absolutamente nada, ni aceptes ninguna cosa que quiera regalarte, son todas maldiciones – le advirtió el pelinegro.

-: Oooohh… - se sintió una voz angustiosamente extraña y vieja – No puedo creer que hayas regresado… tú si tienes agallas, niño engreído…

-: Barbada, aquí te presento mis respetos – dijo Levi inclinándose frente a una piedra de la altura del rubio, Farlan hizo lo mismo.

-: Eressss… bastante suspicaz… ¿a qué has venido está vez?

-: Hay una maldición roja en el pueblo, necesito de tu ayuda para combatirla…

-: ¿Vienes por la raíz de los lamentosssss?

-: Así es…

-: ¿Y piensas pagarme con un impuro? ¿Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta?

-: No, no he traído ningún sacrificio… quiero negociar como lo hacemos en la tierra, sé que estos recursos también los necesitas.

La piedra se desvaneció de repente y se convirtió en cientos de monedas de oro cayendo, rodando y tintineando en el suelo, una pasó cerca del pie de Farlan quien lo levantó evitando que lo tocara.

Por el fondo, detrás de una columna de granito beige, llena de porosidades, apareció la figura. Farlan contuvo la respiración y se aferró aún más a la chaqueta de Levi. La mujer tendría fácilmente unos dos metros, una mata de cabellos desdeñosos, blancos y grises caían alborotados cubriéndole el rostro, un vestido largo verde musgo y lleno de agujeros, completamente harapiento, la vestía, las mangas eran cortas por lo que se podían apreciar los finos brazos arrugados en extremo y de mortuoria palidez, largas uñas sucias coronaban las falanges de sus dedos. Las pálidas y endebles piernas se vislumbraran de la rodilla para abajo y sus pies eran negros como el ébano, como si los hubiera hundido en brea caliente.

Tenía un olor pestilente, y cada vez que hablaba Farlan sentía que le venían náuseas. Por lo que intentaba estoicamente no toser.

-: Vaya, no te vendría mal darte un baño al menos – le dijo Levi levantando su labio con algo de asco.

-: Insolenteeee… no me interesan tus monedas de oro, ni tus posesiones, no me sirven en absoluto… Si realmente quieres que te dé la raíz, vas a tener que aceptar un regalo de mi parte…

-: Te agradezco de corazón, pero falta demasiado para mi cumpleaños.

La hechicera movió sus dedos con lentitud abriéndolos y cerrándolos, y se escuchó claramente el crujir de las coyunturas yermas. Farlan agarró con más fuerza los primeros pergaminos que Levi le pidiera que tenía dentro de su bolsillo, siempre a mano por las dudas.

-: ¿Vas a intentar robarla entonces? ¿Cómo la última vez? Ja, ja, ja – su carcajada siniestra llenó el vacío del recinto y las llamaradas de las velas y las antorchas refulgieron como si acompañaran el sonido – Me caes bien, pigmeo, sólo por eso no te maté la última vez… pero eres irrespetuoso en extremoooo… Bien, si dejas que te lea las runas, entonces dejaré que te lleves la hierba, eso y un poco de tu sangreeeee…

Levi suspiró hastiado, recordó de nuevo los consejos de su poderosa madre: _"Jamás permitas que te lean la suerte, Levi… los adivinos usan extraños caminos para apoderarse de los destinos… Cada vez que alguien te predice el futuro, deja su sello impregnado en el camino de tu vida, desviándote a su gusto… La mente y el alma se predisponen ante sus encantadoras palabras, y sólo se puede esperar que sobrevenga la desgracia…"_

¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿feroz enfrentamiento con altas posibilidades de salir herido de gravedad? ¿O aceptar que aquella horrible "cosa" le adivinara la suerte? No tenía muchas ganas de pelear con la vieja.

-: De acuerdo, dejaré que me leas las runas, y te daré un poco de mi sangre, sólo un poco.

-: Buen muchachooo… ahora acércate a la mesa…

La hechicera se movía muy lento, y ambos hombres la seguían con sus ojos a una distancia prudente, con dificultad se sentó sobre una especie de silla llena de pieles de animales desollados, frente a una pira de piedras con una plana por encima.

-: Quédate aquí y no te muevas – le ordenó a Farlan, mientras tomaba su muñeca y desprendía sus dedos de su ropa, el joven lo miró con ansiedad pero no dijo nada. Levi procedió asentarse en una incómoda roca frente a la hechicera.

Las manos arrugadas revolvieron en una bolsa negra de tela, y sacaron doce piedras blancas de su interior, todas de diferentes formas y con unas inscripciones rojas encima de cada una. Las runas.

Empezó a balbucear incoherencias mientras las movía entre sus manos, se escuchaban los cantos rodados chocando unos contra otros.

-: Tú nombre, guerrerooo…

-: Levi… Levi Ackerman…

-: Ooohh… tu sangre es poderosa – dijo mientras se escuchaba como se relamía en un sonido pegajoso y desagradable – Bien, que el destino hable para Levi Ackerman… - y finalmente las arrojó.

Chocaron contra la dura superficie desparramándose y la vieja pegó un hondo grito al verlas, que hizo que a ambos hombres se les erizara los bellos de la nuca.

-: Eres sin duda… un triste condenado… - la vieja manoteó una especie de cantimplora de cuero cocido, abrió su tapa y bebió un líquido gris. Farlan se puso pálido cuando al correr sus cabellos para poder beber, pudo vislumbrar uno de sus ojos, completamente negro y con la pupila dorada y fina, como una serpiente. Luego de que bebió, le dieron sendos espasmos, puso las manos sobre la piedra mientras su cabeza se movía pendencieramente de un costado a otro, estaba entrando en trance – Aurom cali best, aurom cali best, aurom cali best – repetía de manera frenética, Levi sostenía su rosario de plata en su mano derecha por cualquier cosa y estaba atento a lo que sucediera.

Finalmente la mujer dejó de moverse, se quedó estática por varios minutos, mientras se escuchaban las burbujas de los geiseres explotar, y las llamas de los alrededores ardiendo. Entonces una voz gutural, que ningún humano podría producir por sí mismo, habló en latín y provenía de la mujer:

 ** _-: Serpentes moventur in silentio. Oculi nidum spei. Rots ab intus in corde infirmum , injiciunt venenum in corpus tuum . Nolite confidere in cute macula. Casu venit aditus durum ... ... ... accedit soluta vult manducare ... ... Si vos reperio celare tenebris currunt si ... et mortem, et ..._**

( _Traducción:_ _Las serpientes se mueven en el silencio. Anidan en los ojos de la esperanza. Pudren desde adentro el corazón enfermo, inyectan su veneno en tu espalda. No confíes en la piel inmaculada. Una dura caída se avecina... se acerca... se acerca... el abismo quiere devorarte... Aunque corras... aunque te escondas... la oscuridad te encontrará… y la muerte también…_ )

La mujer gruñó largo y tendido, y lanzó un profundo eructo al final. Levi giró la cabeza, algo asqueado. Luego la hechicera recogió las runas y las devolvió a su lugar.

-: El destino ha habladoooo… Ahora me darás tu sangre… - extendió la mano arrugada y de uñas largas y sucias, Levi se sacó su sobretodo bordó para extenderle su brazo. La mujer aferró sus dedos en la muñeca del hombre y tiró con fuerza quedando el pelinegro con el torso sobre la mesa, nunca la había tenido tan cerca, su tacto era frío como el de un muerto. Chilló abriendo su boca y mordiendo con fiereza un poco más arriba de donde lo había agarrado, el ojiazul contuvo un gruñido de dolor apretando la mandíbula y pronto el líquido rojo de su vitalidad empezó a escurrir, la vieja resoplaba y seguía chupando a gusto, Levi sentía la mórbida y reseca lengua refregarse en su piel, mientras los dientes seguían apretando la herida para que brotara más sangre, se sintió enfermo, con ganas de vomitar. Cuando obtuvo una buena cantidad abrió sus fauces y lo liberó. Levi sacó un pañuelo blanco y se cubrió de inmediato la herida, mientras la mujer aún no salía de su éxtasis.

-: Aaaah, sangre poderosa… poderosaaaa - dijo lamiendo sus labios llenos de verrugas y de pronto su piel empezó a cambiar, a lucir más joven y tersa, las arrugas daban paso a la juventud, el cabello empezaba a teñirse de negro y se ponía lacio, hasta que finalmente una atractiva mujer de unos cuarenta años quedó frente a ellos, excepto por sus aterradores ojos que no cambiaron – Mejor que los niños de la aldea… - suspiró complacida. Luego se puso de pie, moviéndose con visible facilidad ahora, y revolvió entre un estante hasta que sacó un frasco, se lo extendió a Levi – Aquí está el intercambio, guerrero, cuando gustes te esperaré para ayudarte nuevamente.

-: Sinceramente espero no tener que volver – le respondió Levi mientras tomaba el objeto y se lo aventaba a Farlan que tuvo un mini infarto porque casi se le cae de las manos, luego lo guardó en su bolso – Adiós, maldita Barbada, que aproveches mi vitalidad.

A paso lento se retiraron del lugar. Apenas salieron de la cueva Levi cayó de rodillas en el suelo, completamente exhausto.

-: ¡Levi! – Dijo Farlan agachándose y sosteniéndolo de los hombros - ¿Qué te sucede?

-: Esa hija de… puta… - dijo con apenas fuerzas para respirar – Aspiró mi energía vital también, mierda, estoy muy cansado.

-: Ven, te sacaré de aquí – Farlan le colocó el bolso que él portaba momentos antes y con cuidado lo puso sobre su espalda, sosteniéndolo con sus fuertes brazos por debajo de las piernas, mientras Levi iba prácticamente inconsciente agarrado a su cuello. Ya era entrada la noche cuando pudieron salir de los pantanos.

El rubio estaba sudado y también muy cansado. Dejó con delicadeza a Levi en el suelo e improvisó una fogata, extendió la litera y recostó al pelinegro. Le dio de beber agua fresca y lo alimentó un poco, para después abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, Levi tiritaba apenas y un sudor frío le perlaba la frente. Se quedó velando a su lado hasta que el sol brilló en lo alto.

Llegaron completamente agotados a la casa, donde Isabel los salió a recibir entre lágrimas y lamentos sobre lo mucho que se había preocupado. Les dijo que los emisarios del alcalde vinieron en dos oportunidades a buscarlo. Levi se dio un baño y los siguientes dos días, durmió sin pausa.

-0-

El pelinegro enterró la raíz que consiguiera de la hechicera en el campo central, mandó a rociar las plantaciones con un preparado especial que le había llevado más de mediodía terminar, y finalmente con la ayuda de Farlan, estuvieron toda la noche recitando las oraciones de quebrantamiento para la maldición roja, mientras leían pasajes del libro de los muertos. Cuando el sol comenzó a aparecer por las colinas, terminaron con el ritual, lo habían logrado.

Cuando las plantas empezaron a cobrar fuerza y los maíces a crecer de nuevo, el alcalde le hizo llegar la nueva bolsa de cincuenta monedas. Levi la sostuvo en su mano y pensó sino había sido un precio demasiado alto por tan poca cosa. Pero sabía que el pueblo esta vez se había salvado.

Con Farlan fueron a hacer las compras en la carreta que tenían, y mientras cruzaban por el lugar, la gente los miraba con miedo y se santiguaban alejándose como si tuvieran la peste. Descendieron en el almacén del viejo Demetrio y apenas ingresaron la gente salió a los trompicones.

Levi no reaccionaba, para él era de lo más común, pero Farlan se enfadaba cada vez más. Una pequeña niña rubia, de unos cinco años se acercó sonriéndole a Levi.

-: Hola – le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Tú eres el brujo?

-: ¡Mina! – Gritó la que parecía su madre, mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y le tapaba la cara para arrastrarla por la fuerza con ella - ¡No lo mires, no lo mires! Ya te lo dije, es peligroso, puede maldecirte.

-: ¡Bueno, ya basta! – Gritó Farlan sin poder aguantarse más - ¡Estúpidos e ignorantes pueblerinos! ¿Acaso tiene idea la cantidad de veces que Levi arriesgó su vida por ustedes? ¡Claro que lo saben! Si no fuera por este hombre ustedes estarían hundiéndose en la pobreza a estas alturas, ustedes-

-: ¡Oi, Farlan! – Lo amonestó Levi con mirada seria y el rubio se quedó callado, mientras sus ojos relucían brillosos, aguantándose las lágrimas – No es necesario, compremos lo que necesitamos y nos larguemos – lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró consigo hasta el mostrador.

-: Levi… ¿qué cuentas?

-: Nada como siempre, Demetrio, ¿cómo está tu mujer?

-: Mucho mejor, gracias, las hierbas que me diste la aliviaron bastante.

-: En buena hora, aquí te traigo la lista de este mes – dijo alcanzándole una nota.

-: Vaya – habló el viejo luego de revisarla rápidamente – Te vas a dar unos buenos gustos.

-: Para eso trabajo. Luego me dices si necesitas más infusiones, ya sabes.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa y le pidió ayuda a su hija que estaba en el otro extremo para armar el largo pedido.

-: No entiendo por qué dejas que te injurien de esa manera, sino fuera por ti este lugar estaría lleno de tumbas.

-: Nadie me obliga, lo hago por gusto – le dijo Levi, mientras levantaba unas botellas de fino sake de un estante – Esta noche quiero beber, ¿me vas a acompañar?

-: Sabes que sí, ¿ese es el del blanco?

Levi destapó uno de los recipientes y olisqueó.

-: Es del bueno.

-0-

Isabel roncaba en su habitación, mientras los dos hombres estaban en la cama de Levi tomando a gusto, la ventana estaba abierta, hacía algo de calor y entraba un apacible viento nocturno. Ambos ya estaban bastante achispados por el sake, trataban en vano de que las carcajadas no salieran muy fuertes, mientras imitaban a sus conocidos y ya les dolía la panza de tanta reír.

-: ¡Oh, querido, Levi! ¡Eres como un hijo para mí! ¿Lo harías gratis esta vez? No le puedes cobrar a la familia, jovencito – Decía Farlan imitando la pose del alcalde y Levi se tapaba la boca para no armar tanto alboroto.

-: ¡Pixis, viejo borracho! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Escucha ésta, escucha ésta: "No quiero limpiar, bu, bu, bu"

Farlan se tiró en la cama sosteniendo la almohada contra su cara, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba.

-: ¡Basta, basta! – Decía casi sin aire – Voy a morir de la risa, ja, ja, ja, ja, Isabel, la gruñona, ja, ja.

Luego bebieron hasta que la tercera botella quedó vacía. Levi se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para prender un cigarro y fumar tranquilamente. Farlan se acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás con suavidad, mientras hundía su cara en su espalda y aspiraba el limpio olor de Levi. El más bajo se giró un poco y se miraron unos segundos, hundiéndose profundamente en los ojos del otro, para luego besarse con suavidad. Farlan cada vez adquiría mayor experiencia y descubrir esos deliciosos momentos junto a su mentor lo hacían extremadamente feliz.

-: Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo – le dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados y recargando su frente contra la del pelinegro.

-: Me siento honrado de escuchar eso…

-0-

El joven llegó hasta el pueblo, miró a su alrededor, solo calles de tierra y casas de madera, en su mayoría algo roídas, era en verdad bastante feo. Suspiró cansado, mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo, necesitaba urgente darse un buen baño.

Caminó un poco, mezclándose con la gente, llevaba una especie de poncho verde musgo con una capucha, y aunque hacía calor, prefería no sacársela, miraba con recelo a uno y otro lado. ¿Sería allí? No estaba seguro, pero tendría que investigar. Debajo llevaba una remera gris y un pantalón del mismo verde anterior que se ceñía a sus largas y torneadas piernas y que terminaban en un par de botas negras estilo bucaneras que le llegaban casi a las rodillas. Alto y bien formado, llamaba bastante la atención. En un pueblo de apenas cincuenta mil habitantes, era fácil notar a los forasteros.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que encontró un almacén y entró.

-: Buenas tardes - saludó con amabilidad – Soy nuevo por aquí y me preguntaba ¿dónde habría una posada para poder descansar mi pies?

-: Buenas tardes, joven – dijo el regente mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, no parecía un maleante – Siga por esta calle principal, unas cinco cuadras abajo, doble a la derecha otras dos y encontrará un pasaje, se mete por allí y a mitad de esa cuadra encontrará un lugar con canteros llenos de margaritas, no es de lo mejor, pero es lo único que tenemos en el pueblo.

-: Le agradezco la información, también necesitaré un par de cosas.

Una vez que se aprovisionó, siguió las indicaciones del almacenero, y pronto dio con el lugar. Grande sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta que si bien rentaban habitaciones para viajantes, la mayor parte del lugar se usaba como hotel transitorio, y el salón estaba lleno de mujeres y otras personas que se dedicaban a los placeres del cuerpo. Tampoco era como si tuviera más opciones, y como ya estaba cayendo la tarde, consideró prudente rentar un cuarto al menos por esa noche.

Una vez que se instaló, se pudo bañar apropiadamente y comer un poco. Después se dirigió a la recepción. Un hombre con cara de aburrido y un palillo en la boca estaba sentado casi durmiéndose sobre el mostrador.

-: Hola… - dijo el muchacho, pero no recibió respuesta – Disculpe… oiga… ¡Disculpe! – Dijo más fuerte y al fin el hombre notó su presencia – Perdón que lo moleste, pero me preguntaba si sabe dónde queda la iglesia del pueblo.

Unas sonoras risotadas lo alertaron a su espalda y se semi giró, para ver un par de mujerzuelas carcajeándose a gusto. Una se le acercó poniendo sus pechos frente a su cara, que groseramente sobresalían por el corset tan ceñido, y lo miró con aires de suficiencia.

-: Escucha, niño bonito, si andas buscando el perdón de Dios, viniste al lugar equivocado. Nadie en su sano juicio preguntaría por una iglesia en este lugar, aquí esta lleeeno de pecadores – dijo como cantando la última parte de la frase.

-: Entiendo, pero aun así necesito ir, ¿usted sabe cómo llegar?

-: Acompáñame afuera y te digo – le arengó la mujer mientras se alejaba contoneando las caderas.

Una vez en la calle, Eren sacó una moneda de cobre y se la entregó a la mujer.

-: ¿Podrías indicarme, por favor? – Le pidió amablemente.

-: Hubieras empezado por ahí, pequeño. Bueno, sales del pasaje y doblas a mano derecha, en unas cuatro cuadras llegarás hasta la plaza principal, allí te la encontrarás, como así también el banco y la escuela. Y por cierto, si necesitas algo más, lo que sea, búscame y te ayudaré, soy Monique.

-: Mishka – le dijo el muchacho - mucho gusto.

El joven se alejó siguiendo las indicaciones, y en menos de quince minutos estaba frente al gran lugar, sabía que era tarde, pero las puertas de una iglesia nunca deben cerrarse.

Ingresó con cautela y sus pasos resonaron hasta que se quedó de pie ante el altar, examinó la enorme cruz blanca que se levantaba allí y se persignó para después arrodillarse y ponerse a rezar. Pronto escuchó pasos acercándose, se giró y sintió que su corazón latía apresurado.

-: ¿Eren? – dijo el rubio acercándose.

-: ¡Padre Erwin! ¡Gracias al cielo! Realmente estoy contento – el joven se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro, se saludaron con mucha familiaridad – Lo he estado buscando por muchos meses.

-: Ven, acompáñame a los bancos – dijo el hombre y procedieron a sentarse - ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares, jovencito?

-: Mi padre ha fallecido recientemente, lo han matado, Erwin. Han sido las sombras de la desesperación…

El hombre lo miró con seriedad y una sombra de preocupación tiñó sus facciones maduras.

-: Por si eso fuera poco… El sello fue violado.

-: ¡Por Jesucristo! – Dijo el sacerdote mientras se persignaba – Esto es grave.

-: Lo sé, han comenzado el proceso, y lamentablemente no contamos con mucho tiempo, tienes que acompañarme. Yo… no creo que pueda solo.

-: Bien, debo arreglar unos asuntos antes de partir, creo que puedo pedir algo de asistencia a un muy buen amigo que tengo aquí, es un eximio conocedor del campo astral y la metafísica, tiene una amplia experiencia en este tipo de casos y creo que es el indicado para que nos ayude. Déjame que hable con él mañana y entonces decidiremos por donde comenzar. ¿Alguien sabe que estás aquí?

-: No, no le he revelado mi verdadera identidad a nadie.

-: Bien, no lo hagas ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-: En la posada de las margaritas.

-: Ese horrible lugar… bueno, es tarde, mañana trae tus cosas, estarás a mejor resguardo aquí. ¿Desde hace cuánto se ha roto el sello?

-: Hace tres meses.

-: ¡Virgen purísima!

-: Lo sé, por eso no podemos perder ni un solo día… Estuve buscándote Erwin, pero sé que las sombras tienen algo que ver, porque tuve mi visión bloqueada y tuve que andar de pueblo en pueblo, pero finalmente te encontré.

-: Bien, te esperaré en la madrugada, aquí al costado esta la sacristía, veré si puedo dar con la persona que te digo antes de la medianoche.

-: De acuerdo, Erwin, haré como me digas.

-: Eren, lleva esto por favor – dijo dándole un crucifijo santificado de madera obscura.

-: Gracias, te veré mañana.

El joven se retiró, estaba un poco más aliviado, al menos ya lo había encontrado. Se sentó unos minutos en el borde de la fuente de la plaza. Varias personas aún iban y venían, él se entretenía mirando sus dedos, hasta que sintió que algo rodaba y chocaba contra su pie. Miró y se trataba de una pulsera roja de madera. Se agachó para recogerla y al levantar la vista una hermosa joven de cabello color fuego se acercaba a él corriendo.

-: Eso es mío – fue lo primero que le dijo.

-: Oh, sí, tómalo, yo sólo lo había levantado porque me dio curiosidad – dijo alcanzándole el objeto.

Pero cuando la joven lo agarró, rozó algunos de sus dedos con los del ojiverde, quien de inmediato sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarlo, sin pensarlo la tomó de la muñeca e Isabel se asustó un poco. El muchacho la miró con seriedad y le dijo:

-: No vayas al granero esta noche.

-: ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender. El joven la liberó y le sonrió con calidez.

-: Hazme caso por favor, no vayas al granero de tu casa esta noche. Adiós – Eren se puso de pie y se disponía a irse, cuando Isabel le habló de nuevo.

-: ¿Quién eres? ¿Conoces mi casa?

-: No, sólo soy un forastero – y luego se alejó a paso apresurado saliendo del campo visual de la pelirroja, que se quedó pensando.

-: ¡Oi, mocosa! ¡Deja de papar moscas y ven aquí de una vez!, si te pierdes de nuevo, te jodes – le gritó Levi a lo lejos.

-: Sí, bro – contestó la chica y se volvió junto a los suyos.

-0-

El doctor se retiraba de la casa.

-: No entiendo cómo te pudiste resbalar sobre la paja – decía Levi con los brazos cruzados.

-: Siento ser tan torpe – habló la joven mientras tocaba la venda de su brazo y el cabestrillo que el doctor le había dejado.

-: Bueno, una fisura, no es tan grave, dijo que en unas semanas estarás como nueva – trató de levantar los ánimos Farlan.

-: Por cierto, hoy un joven muy extraño me dijo que no fuera al granero esta noche.

-: ¿Qué? – preguntó Levi enarcando una ceja.

-: Sí, eso dijo, no lo conozco, estaba sentado en la plaza, en la fuente seca. Se me cayó una pulsera y él la levantó, entonces me miró fijo y me dijo eso. ¿Será un adivino?

Farlan y Levi se miraron de reojo.

-: Ya, no pienses tonterías – le dijo Levi arropándola en la cama – Disfruta de estas semanas que no tendrás que limpiar el granero, recupérate pronto, y por favor, no vuelvas a hablar con extraños.

-: ¿Se te apetece algo más Isa?

-: Quiero chocolate… - dijo poniendo ojitos pedigüeños.

-: Mocosa aprovechada – dijo Levi, pero sacó el dulce de uno de sus bolsillos, Farlan lo miró divertido – Ya lo sabía de antemano, una barra de chocolate y es capaz de entregar su alma.

Los tres rieron un poco, hasta que dejaron a la joven descansando. Fueron a la mesa del comedor donde abrieron un vino tinto y comenzaron a beber con tranquilidad. De pronto unos golpes muy pesados a su puerta los alertaron. Levi fue a atender. Se sorprendió cuando vio la figura de Erwin y lo dejó pasar.

-: ¿A qué viene esta visita inesperada? ¿Otro espectro acosador, tal vez?

-: No, no nada como eso, vamos a sentarnos esto es complicado de explicar.

-: Bien, como gustes – se sentaron y Farlan trajo un nuevo vaso, Erwin se sirvió bastante y tomó un trago largo. Nuevamente Farlan y Levi intercambiaron miradas – Bien, lárgalo.

-: Estamos en serios, serios problemas… - empezó el sacerdote.

-: ¿Estamos? – repitió Levi.

-: ¿Tu madre te habló alguna vez de los siete sellos? – consultó el clérigo.

-: Sí, claro, es la leyenda más conocida que existe.

-: Bien, el sexto sello, que era cuidado por el guardián Grisha, ha sido violado. Si no me equivoco sólo que dan intactos el tercero, el cuarto y el séptimo. La congregación de las Sombras de la Desesperación son los que están atrás de todo esto.

-: Ah, como si no fuera suficiente toda la mierda que vivimos a diario – Levi prendió un cigarro y su semblante se volvió taciturno. Farlan no entendía lo de los sellos, pero le preguntaría cuando el cura se retirara.

-: Por eso mañana partiré temprano, junto con Connie y Sasha, los hermanos cazadores, puesto que debemos detener que los sellos sean quebrantados, o este mundo se sumirá en un mar de obscuridad y aniquilación.

-: Ah, ¿y te viniste a despedir? – Dijo Levi adivinando sus intenciones, Erwin solo lo miró con seriedad – No me jodas, gigantón – continuó el más bajo suspirando cansado – Es una misión suicida, estás demente, es imposible ir contra ellos. De ninguna manera – se cruzó de piernas, mientras volvía a servirse y a beber.

-: Tenemos recursos valiosos, y principalmente un oráculo viviente.

-: ¿Eso realmente existe? Nunca escuché hablar de uno.

-: Pues sí, existe, y con él podemos no sólo evitar que rompan los sellos, sino que también podemos restaurar los otros.

-: Oh… ¿Y de dónde vamos a conseguir 6 imbéciles que quieran dedicar su vida a esto?

-: Eso lo veremos después, ahora lo urgente es detener la destrucción de los otros. ¿Vienes?

-: Ni por todo el oro del mundo – dijo Levi apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

-: ¿Ni por el libro negro del silencio eterno?

Levi ahora sí le estaba prestando toda su atención.

-: No mientas, gigantón, si el Procurador se enterara de lo que estás diciendo te mandaría a aniquilar de inmediato, y tampoco me creas tan ingenuo, ni aún con todas tus conexiones podrías llegar a tocar siquiera el libro.

Erwin abrió algunos botones de su sotana y metió la mano para sacar una hoja que estaba cuidadosamente envuelta en plástico transparente, se la extendió al pelinegro, quien abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, tomó el objeto y lo examinó un largo rato. Podía sentir el poder fluir desde el papel, rodeando las letras negras y las esquinas carcomidas, podría haber gritado de la felicidad.

-: ¿Y bien? – Lo apuró Erwin mientras volvía a prenderse sus ropas - ¿Cuento contigo?

Levi lo miró con desconfianza. Terminó el cigarro, se guardó la hoja y se acercó bastante hasta el rostro del párroco.

-: Escuchame bien, Erwin Smith, si me estás engañando, te juro por mi alma que te maldeciré hasta el fin de los tiempos y vivirás el resto de tus años en este mundo consumiéndote en agonía, sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que más te vale que no estés jodiendo conmigo.

El sacerdote puso su mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de un bolsillo interno donde siempre cargaba una pequeña biblia bendecida.

-: Te doy mi palabra que te estoy diciendo la verdad – le habló con total seguridad.

-: Bien, ahora saca tu culo de mi casa que debemos dormir adecuadamente para partir mañana, tengo varias cosas que preparar, iremos a la sacristía por la tarde.

Erwin sonrió contento y apretó el hombro del pelinegro.

-: Gracias, Levi, sabía que contaría con tu ayuda.

-: No me agradezcas tanto, son negocios, que te quede claro.

Una vez que el párroco se fue, el ojiazul arrastró a Farlan a su habitación.

-: Oye, espera, Levi – dijo el rubio mientras era apretado contra el colchón y su ropa empezaba a desaparecer con rapidez – Aaah, tengo preguntas… aaah… - Su cuerpo era atacado por la experta boca de Levi y Farlan empezaba a perderse en las placenteras sensaciones.

-: ¿No puedes hacerlas después, Farlan? Ahora hay asuntos más… mmm… urgentes… A partir de mañana no sabremos cuando volveremos a descansar en una mullida cama, de manera que… aaah… quiero aprovechar hasta el último minuto…

-: Pero sólo será… Ooouuh, aaah… unos minutos, quiero saber… ¡oh, Levi!

-: Ya pregunta te responderé, pero no esperes que me detenga – Levi ya lo había desnudado por completo y se había sacado toda la ropa de la cintura para arriba.

-: ¿Qué és… mmm… el libro negro del silencio eterno?

-: Un manuscrito extremadamente antiguo – los dedos del hombre se empezaron a deslizar en la anillada entrada de Farlan, quien se retorcía ante la intromisión – Los conjuros más poderosos, los secretos más… mmm… - se detuvo para deleitarse con el sabor de las clavículas y los pezones del rubio – buscados en hechicería… los rituales más increíbles… aaaahhh, estás tan suave aquí… todo está en ese libro… brujas, hechiceras, magos, miles han muerto buscándolo… Pero está vigilado y cuidado por los guardianes más… ¿te gusta ahí verdad?... más poderosos del mundo… nadie sabe su paradero exacto… se dice que quien lo tenga, podría dominar… mmm… el mundo…

-: Aah, ah, ah… ¿y qué?... Aaaah, justo ahí, Levi… Los sellos…. Los… aaah… sellos… ¿qué?...

Levi le abrió las piernas con desesperación y apuntó su falo al lugar ya preparado, para empezar a hundirse profundamente.

-: ¡Siiii… Farlan!... Los sellos de los avernos… son sie-mmm… Estás tan caliente ahí abajo… son siete…

Farlan intentaba concentrarse en sus palabras, pero era casi imposible, Levi lo envestía rítmicamente y tenía que morderse los labios para no gemir como perra en celo.

-: Están… aaah… estaban custodiados, pero… - lo giró con habilidad dejándolo boca abajo y tomando sus caderas con prisa para bombearlo con fuerza. Farlan mordió las sábanas, ante el trato un poco rudo, pero no podía sentirse más excitado – Se dice que… ah, ah, ah… ¿te gusta así? Vamos, dime, Far, ¿te gusta cuando me hundo en ti?

-: Le-levi… aah, ah, ah… sí, me gusta, me gusta…

-: Se dice que… si rompen los siete sellos… aaaah… me estás apretando muuucho… re-relájate un poco… ¡aaah, mierda! – Farlan intentó respirar un poco más profundo, pero es que Levi no le daba descanso, se empujaba muy profundo en él, haciéndolo tiritar cuando rozaba con tanto ímpetu en su hinchada próstata – Si se rompen… se abrirán las puertas del averno… y será el fin… aaah, de la human-sssiiiiii, mmmm…. De la humanidad… ¡Rayos!

Ya no podían seguir manteniendo la conversación con coherencia, Farlan levantó un poco su torso con sus manos y giró su cabeza para compartir un húmedo y candente beso con su maestro. Las velas del cuarto se consumieron, como ellos en las llamas de la lujuria.

-0-

Farlan y Levi llegaron en su carreta, la misma estaba semi llena con varios bolsas y bolsas de diversos tamaños, tirada por dos bellísimos caballos árabes, los mejores que poseía Levi, necesitaba animales fuertes y resistentes.

Llegaron hasta la sacristía, donde Erwin los recibió en su despacho, también tenía un par de valijas y estaba alistando unos libros en su bolso de mano. Cuando entraron se encontraron con un muchacho joven, de enormes y atrayentes ojos color verde y dorado, que estaba apostado en un costado, cubierto por su poncho.

Cuando los zafiros de Levi chocaron con esas esmeraldas relucientes, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, el joven rápidamente caminó hasta él, invadiendo su espacio personal, y levantó su mano para tocar la blanca mejilla, pero una mano lo detuvo por la muñeca. El castaño giró su rostro y un muy serio Farlan le habló con tono amenazante.

-: ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, mocoso?

El joven lo miró sin intimidarse y se soltó de su agarre. Entonces fue Levi el que se dirigió a él.

-: Te acaban de hacer una pregunta, mocoso insolente.

-: Mi nombre no es mocoso, es Eren Jaeger.

-: ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-: Eres una mala persona, Levi Ackerman – dijo el joven ignorando su pregunta, y el pelinegro lo miró molesto – Tú, estás marcado… para la eternidad…

De inmediato Erwin se interpuso entre ellos y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al castaño, quien volvió al rincón donde estaba antes, cruzándose de brazos.

-: ¿Y ahora qué Erwin? ¿Quién ese ese entrometido? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-: Ese es, el oráculo viviente…

Farlan y Levi se giraron para mirarlo con atención.

-: Debes estar bromeando… - comentó el pelinegro con desdén.

By Luna de Acero… escondiéndose en las sombras…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: No me tientes, Eren, tú no me conoces, no sabes con quien estás hablando.

-: Sé todo lo que escondes, mentiroso, el velo se caerá pronto y tú estarás expuesto.

-: No oses meter tu nariz en mis asuntos personales, o tendrás que padecer las consecuencias.

-: No te tengo miedo, y no representas ningún desafío para mí… no vuelvas a querer darme una orden o realmente te mostraré parte de mi verdadero poder…


	3. Rusalka y la voz maldita

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Y cumpliendo en tiempo y forma, aquí tienen mis hermosos la tercera entrega. Pufff, faltan muchas, muchas cositas, pero ya empieza a ponerse intenso el tema (será?). Bueno, juzguen ustedes, si al final del cap se quedan con muchísimas dudas, perfecto! esa es la idea, muajajajaj que mala soy, ok, no. Será que me dejarán hermosos reviews de nuevo? Los esperaré con ansias. Quiero destacar que la idea de esta sobrenatural historia fue gracias a Elsz-noir, muchas gracias hermosa, fuiste el inicio de mi inspiración. A todos, todos, les he respondido sus hermosos comentarios, y lo seguiré haciendo como siempre... No prometo nada, pero tal vez mañana publique un one shot Ereri (al fin!), veremos si me dan los tiempos. No los entretengo más, a disfrutar!

 **Disclaimer:** Bla, bla, bla, Isayama Hajime dueño de todo, fin.

 **Advertencia:** Muuuucha suculencia y salseo al por mayor. Ya saben, R18, quedan advertidos.

 _"Sucederá que en los últimos días —dice Dios—, derramaré mi Espíritu sobre todo el género humano._

 _Los hijos y las hijas de ustedes profetizarán, tendrán visiones los jóvenes y sueños los ancianos._

 _En esos días derramaré mi Espíritu aun sobre mis siervos y mis siervas, y profetizarán."_

 _Hechos 2:17-21_

 **Capítulo 3: Rusalka y la voz maldita**

Llevaban ya dos días de camino, habían decidido ir hasta las colinas escarpadas, a visitar al gran hechicero Blanco, para ver si él podía indicarles donde se hallaba el séptimo sello. No iban a perder tiempo cazando al clan de las sombras de la desesperación. Ni tampoco irían tras el tercero y cuarto porque estaban en otros continentes.

Eren no había podido recabar mucha información, su padre, herido de muerte, le había dado amuletos y libros y lo había mandado que fuera a buscar a Erwin. Entre lágrimas el muchacho se fue, mientras su padre detenía el mayor tiempo posible a las sombras. Le había hecho un conjuro para que no pudieran detectar su energía vital, pero ciertamente no sabía hasta cuando funcionaría.

Erwin y Eren iban en sendos caballos andaluces, al igual que Sasha y Connie, que eran hermanos adoptivos. Sus habilidades para el rastreo y la caza, eran excepcionales, hasta el momento lideraban al grupo más que bien. Eren miraba de reojo a la pareja de Farlan y Levi, parecían llevarse increíblemente genial, conversaban en voz baja casi todo el tiempo y a veces saltaban en carcajadas, haciendo que sintiera ganas de saber qué era lo que les causaba tanta gracia.

Erwin se la pasaba rezando, con su rosario en mano y su postura de héroe escolar, el joven se preguntaba si no le dolería la espalda por las noches. Tanto montar había hecho que le dolieran las caderas y que se caldearan sus muslos por adentro, lo que le ardía terriblemente de lo irritada que estaba la piel. Sasha y Connie eran como dos mudos, se comunicaban con sonidos, movimientos de manos y ojos, y permanecían callados la mayor parte del tiempo. Eren estaba muriendo del aburrimiento. A veces cuando su caballo se apostaba a los costados de la carreta, notaba que Farlan le echaba unas miradas furiosas y luego le cuchicheaba cosas a Levi en su oído haciendo que ambos rieran muy fuerte. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que se burlaban de él, por lo que prefería siempre ir por detrás. A veces, la mayoría, sus pensamientos volvían a sus días felices del pasado, en los que su madre y su padre cuidaban de él. Los extrañaba, demasiado, pero debía ser fuerte, toda su vida había sido preparado para cumplir con su deber de oráculo.

Las primeras visiones las tuvo cuando tenía cinco años. Al principio su familia creía que eran inventos de la imaginación activa de un niño creativo. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta que sus creaciones, que plasmaba en dibujos y en canciones que inventaba, se cumplían con asombrosa precisión. Una vez había dibujado las plantaciones de tabaco ardiendo bajo un sol agobiante.

"-: Eren, ¿qué haces pequeño? ¿Qué dibujas?

Carla sostuvo la hoja y la miró con angustia. Luego se arrodilló junto a su hijo.

-: Mi amor, ¿por qué dibujas estas cosas? ¿No sería mejor dibujar casitas, flores, árboles y animales?

-: Pero… yo sólo dibujo lo que veo mamá, si no lo dibujo… no sale de mi cabeza – le contestó el niño con tristeza.

Tres días después un furioso incendio arrasó con las plantaciones de tabaco colindantes.

-: No es una coincidencia, Carla, y lo sabes, no es la primera vez… Eren tiene un don…

-: No, no, Grisha – decía la mujer mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-: No podemos esconder lo inevitable.

-: ¡No, Grisha! ¡Ese no es un don, es una maldición! Tú lo sabes, lo sabes…"

Eren no había entendido a qué se refería su madre en ese momento, pero no pasaron muchos años para darse cuenta que tenía razón. Las visiones lo empezaron a atosigar día y noche, no tenía control alguno de su poder, los dolores de cabeza eran interminables, vomitaba varias veces al día y se revolcaba en su cama en agonía, a veces llegaba a confundir sus pesadillas con la realidad. Su padre lo empezó a preparar, y lo asistió durante muchos años con prácticas muy duras para que pudiera controlarse. Tenía prohibido ir al pueblo, ya que apenas rozaba incluso la ropa de una persona, estallaban las imágenes en su cabeza, la gente le tenía miedo. Eren no entendía, muchas veces tuvieron que sacar a tiros a aquellos que caían de a cientos en su hogar para que Eren les predijera el futuro. Finqueros, hombres de negocio, políticos y personas influyentes, incluso intentaron raptarlo varias veces. Así fue como tuvieron que volverse nómades, no podían permanecer más que algunos meses en los lugares para luego migrar. Fue siempre una carga demasiado pesada para él. Recién cuando tuvo trece pudo empezar a dominar la duración y la forma de aquellas terribles visiones.

Esto provocó que Eren se volviera una persona muy solitaria, pasaba largas horas en compañía de su perro Osira y su gato atigrado Califax. Pero eventualmente, con el correr de los años, sus queridos hermanos, ya que el los consideraba una parte fundamental de su vida, terminaron muriendo. Para cuando cumplió sus 18, ya llevaba más de cinco cuadernos repletos de revelaciones y sueños que aún no lograba descifrar, fue entonces que empezó a tener un sueño recurrente. Un hombre de estatura baja, pelo negro e intensos ojos azules, que lo miraba con profundo dolor, lo perseguía, por más que corriera y corriera siempre lo alcanzaba, entonces pidiéndole perdón, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, clavaba unas especies de espadas largas en su nuca… y lo mataba… Ese hombre era exactamente igual a Levi, por eso cuando lo vio sintió que se le oprimía el corazón. Nunca pudo saber qué significaba ese sueño, pero su intuición le decía que no era una visión del futuro, parecía más bien… algo del pasado… aunque sonara loco.

Se detuvieron cuando la luna ya estaba alta y armaron el campamento. La espalda de Eren estaba algo resentida por el poco descanso, las jornadas agotadoras y el duro suelo, ya que su litera no amortiguaba demasiado su peso, pero ni modo, era lo que había. El joven estaba acostumbrado a no quejarse. Mientras ponían el agua sobre la fogata para la comida, se colocó su poncho, porque ya empezaba a refrescar y se fue a dar unas vueltas, estaba cansado, pero necesitaba alejarse un rato del grupo. No se caminó demasiado, pero se internó un poco entre los árboles del bosque colindante, se sentó en una raíz y suspiro profundo mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Extrañaba a su padre, a su madre, extrañaba su vida. Ahora se sentía algo perdido, y no sabía si realmente tendrían la capacidad para lograr alcanzar el sello antes que las sombras.

-: Alejarse demasiado no es una decisión sabia – la voz grave lo pilló desprevenido y dio un respingo girándose para encontrarse con la figura de Levi que apoyado en un árbol fumaba parsimoniosamente.

-: Necesitaba… mi espacio… - replicó pero sin sonar agresivo o molesto.

-: ¿Y cómo la llevas? – dijo el mayor acercándose un poco. Eren sintió que se estremecía con su cercanía.

-: Ahora es más fácil, al principio… fue un caos…

-: Oh, sí, las visiones son uno de los peores dones que existen. A veces no puedes decir la verdad, tienes que mentir, para que la gente no termine cometiendo locuras.

-: ¿Tienes experiencias con visiones?

-: Mi madre las tenía – le confió el ojiazul – la buscaban mucho para que predijera el futuro, sufría mucho con eso. Fue un alivio cuando decidió no hacerlo más.

-: Era una bruja… ¿cierto?

Un silencio pesado se instaló en el ambiente, hasta que Levi volvió a hablar.

-: No me gusta ese término, es un sinónimo de mala mujer, y mi madre podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás atacó a nadie, ni hizo hechizos en contra de nadie, sino todo lo contrario. La gente se hace muchos prejuicios cuando escuchan esa palabra. Mi madre era una persona íntegra.

-: Tenías una conexión especial con ella – habló Eren más afirmando que preguntando – Pero tienes la marca de la brujería en ti, emana de tu aura.

-: ¿Lees el aura también?

-: Entre otras cosas… Lamento lo que te dije cuando te conocí, yo estaba… algo perturbado. No puedo decir si eres una mala persona o no, eso se verá con el tiempo, hasta que eso suceda, yo quiero disculparme por mi impetuosidad.

Levi lo miró de reojo, mientras tomaba la última bocanada de humo. Era sin dudas un jovencito muy apuesto, pero algo le decía que debía andarse con cuidado con él, que escondía mucho más de lo que decía.

-: Seré tu guardián – anunció el pelinegro.

-: ¿Qué dices?

-. Erwin me lo pidió, seré tu guardián de ahora en adelante, hasta que terminemos la misión, bueno, si es que la terminamos. Me encargaré de cuidarte adecuadamente, por lo que no te sientas perseguido, es una de las funciones que tendré en el grupo. Si te vas a alguna parte, si necesitas algo o quieres hacer algo, te pido que primero lo consultes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Tómalo como un trabajo en equipo, sé que eres fuerte, yo también puedo leer los auras… sin embargo estamos enfrentándonos a fuerzas desconocidas, por lo que debemos brindarnos el mayor apoyo posible, ¿lo entiendes?

-: Está bien, lo entiendo.

-: Oye – dijo Levi acercándose y sentándose a su lado - ¿Realmente no has sentido nada con respecto a lo que se viene? ¿Has tenido algún sueño premonitorio o algo?

-: No, desde que predije la muerte de mi padre… he tenido visiones muy cortas y simples de gente que estaba a mí alrededor, nada importante. Tal vez tenga que ver con el hechizo de protección que me hizo mi padre. Estoy… algo bloqueado por el momento.

Levi suspiró largo y tendido.

-: Bien, supongo que no se puede hacer nada, cuando encontremos al mago Blanco le preguntaremos sobre eso. Sería muy útil si pudiéramos adelantarnos algunos pasos. Ya debe estar la cena, volvamos al campamento.

Eren siguió al más bajo, se sentía algo deprimido, no sabía si era una cosa buena que justamente el que lo mataba en sus sueños, fuera ahora, paradójicamente, su guardián. Pero no podía descifrar todo por sí mismo, tal vez Levi tenía razón, con ayuda del mago podría descubrir de qué se trataba todo eso. Por el momento aceptaría las cosas como estaban.

-0-

Llegaron al pueblo de "Mater Deus", y decidieron hacer una última parada para recuperar fuerzas adecuadamente. Pidieron tres habitaciones, Erwin la compartiría con Eren, los hermanos en otra y la pareja feliz en la última.

Erwin anunció que pasaría por la iglesia, necesitaba hablar con el sacerdote del lugar y averiguar algunas cosas. Los hermanos se fueron a una cantina para despejarse y beber a su gusto. Y la pareja se encerró toda la tarde. Eren se quedó en la habitación leyendo una novela vieja, que casi se la sabía de memoria, pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a analizar sus visiones sin resolver.

Las tres habitaciones estaban pegadas, de manera que se escuchaba con bastante claridad, gracias a las finas paredes, lo que acontecía del otro lado. Eren escuchó partes de una conversación entre Farlan y Levi, no que tuviera ganas de espiar lo que hablaban, pero el silencio de la suya no ayudaba.

-: El viejo chupacirios se fue a la iglesia… - la voz se perdía por momentos, pero se escuchaban bastante claras sus risas, le dolía un poco el pecho, lo sabía, envidiaba que ellos pudieran divertirse tanto, ¿serían una pareja realmente? Todo le quedó más que claro, cuando escuchó un gemido profundo que parecía del rubio.

Eren miró hacia la pared y se quedó estático. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó con cautela, con algo de miedo, como si fuera posible que lo descubrieran.

-: Oh, Levi… siii… - sin duda era la voz de Farlan, que se agudizaba por momentos, ¿qué estarían haciendo? Eren, a pesar de sus 20 años, era un joven con cero experiencia en el terreno del sexo, apenas y si había conversado con su padre sobre eso, y jamás había tenido acceso a libros o información al respecto, aunque torpemente le hubieran explicado cómo era el proceso para concebir un hijo entre un hombre y una mujer… pero… ¿dos hombres? Dos hombres no podían tener descendencia, entonces… ¿por qué? El muchacho tenía muchas dudas en su mente…

Empezó a sentir el ruido de la cama contigua, como si estuvieran saltando encima, la parrilla de madera debajo del colchón crujía, y el respaldar empezaba a chocar rítmicamente contra las tablas de la pared. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos? Eren apoyó su oreja sobre la pared para tratar de escuchar y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-: Más… Leví, más profundo, aaah, por favor…

-: Estás muy sensible, Far – le decía el otro con la voz entrecortada, ambos sonaban como si estuvieran haciendo ejercicio o algo así – Abre más las piernas, así… eso es…

Eren sintió que un leve rubor le subía hasta las mejillas, intentaba entender la situación, pero por más que quería imaginarse lo que pasaba, no entendía nada. Se escuchan ruidos como si alguien estuviera abofeteando con suavidad la espalda de alguno de manera rítmica. La cama sonaba más y más, y los golpes del respaldar se hacían más fuertes.

-: Leviii… - la voz de Farlan era agonizante, Eren por un momento se asustó ante sus sonidos, parecía como si lo estuvieran estrangulando, pero lo que decía no coincidía con un hecho de esa naturaleza, para nada – Más fuerte... más fuerte... mmm… así…

-: ¿Te gusta que te llene tu agujero, verdad? Ah, Ah… dilo Farlan… vamos…

Eren se quedó en blanco, ¿agujero? ¿Cuál agujero? ¿Qué se lo llenen? ¿Con qué? Sentía sonidos acuosos, y de algo como si fueran besos. Se los imaginó besándose apasionadamente y de pronto sintió a su entrepierna reaccionar, cosa bastante inhabitual, el joven no se complacía demasiado. Su padre siempre le había dicho que era una forma de perder parte de su energía vital, que debía mantenerse lo más puro posible, para no desperdiciar dicha energía. De manera que también estaba acostumbrado a no dejarse llevar por las placenteras sensaciones de su cuerpo.

A pesar de no saber muy bien qué sucedía del otro lado, se daba cuenta que se estaban dando placer de alguna manera, e imaginar eso empezaba a hacer mella en él también.

-: To-tócame Levi… así, más, más… mmm… ah, ah…

-: Cada vez te pones más lascivo, ¿eh, Far? ¿Tanto te gusta sentir mi carne dentro de ti?

Eren se puso rojo como una cereza y se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar una exclamación de sorpresa. No pudo evitar que su otra extremidad viajara hasta dentro de sus pantalones, mientras sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a transpirar, la sangre aceleraba su paso por sus venas, y pronto estaba resoplando mientras sus dedos acariciaban perezosamente su hombría ya erecta.

-: Eres tan… mmm… grueso y me llenas tan bien…

-: Me provocas demasiado, Far… ah, ah, ah… luego no te quejes si no te puedes parar.

Eren se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mientras con una mano atajaba los gemidos que querían salir de su boca y la otra mantenía un vaivén continuo sobre su erección. No podía dejar de escuchar la interacción entre esos dos apasionados hombres que habían contaminado sus pensamientos. Su mente se llenó de las sucias palabras que pronunciaba la pareja, del ruido del respaldar chocando sin tregua contra la pared, del roce de sus pieles, sus quejidos placenteros, y pronto, mordiéndose los labios, se imaginó a Levi besándolo, metiendo su húmeda y roja lengua en su boca, y entonces acabó copiosamente sobre su mano.

-0-

Estaban en el comedor merendando opíparamente. Farlan y Levi comían con fruición y Eren miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando al pelinegro. Erwin no se había aparecido y los hermanos cazadores tampoco, por lo que la situación era algo incómoda para el más joven.

Eren tomaba un té digestivo, mientras comía un sándwich de queso y jamón, los otros devoraban unos panes con queso de cabra, que acompañaban con un café recargado. Cuando ya estaban terminando, Eren habló.

-: Voy a salir a dar unas vueltas por el pueblo, quisiera estirar mis piernas – les dijo.

-: Bien, te acompañaré – acotó Levi.

-: Entonces yo también iré – se sumó Farlan.

El joven suspiró con suavidad, tendría a cuestas a esos dos insufribles, pero no tenía opción, quedarse a seguir leyendo la novela o a escuchar las inmorales acciones de la pareja no le parecía una mejor opción. Anduvieron un buen rato por los alrededores, entraron a dos librerías, en la segunda Eren terminó comprando una novela de fantasía, y a Levi le llamó la atención, su elección.

Luego de pasar por un almacén donde el ojiverde compró algunos scones dulces, Farlan suspiró hastiado, entraron en una botica y Eren parecía muy entretenido mirando los frascos y sus contenidos. Ya llevaban más de dos horas dando vueltas y su cadera estaba que se partía. Levi lo miró de reojo y se sonrió maliciosamente.

-: Jódete, Far, eso te pasa por pedir lo que no te aguantas.

El rubio se puso bordó de la vergüenza, el más bajo se acercó y le susurró al oído.

-: Saldré a fumar un poco, no le quites los ojos de encima al mocoso – y salió.

Aprovechando el momento Farlan se acercó hasta Eren que estaba leyendo algunas explicaciones de unas bolsitas de hierbas.

-: Oye – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – Espero no te moleste, ¿pero serías tan amable de dejar de ser tan egoísta?

Eren lo miró con curiosidad, ya que no entendía a qué se refería.

-: Podríamos estar descansando – le dijo el ojiceleste acercándose más para no tener que levantar la voz – pero no, tenemos que andar de niñeros contigo, ya estiraste lo suficiente tus piernas creo yo, ¿qué tal si te dejas de boberías y regresamos de una vez?

El joven dejó la bolsita de hierbas que tenía en la mano, inspiró hondo y exhaló, para luego mirarlo con seriedad.

-: Si estás tan cansado, tienes la libertad de volverte, puesto que no requiero de la protección de nadie, y sólo para aclarar las cosas, Levi es MI guardián, no tú.

-: Yo soy el que te va aclarar las cosas, niñito, Levi es MI pareja, donde él vaya yo iré, de manera que tu aclaración es al vicio – A Farlan le temblaba un poco el párpado derecho porque estaba apelando a todo su autocontrol, definitivamente la prepotencia del adivino ése le había hecho saltar el termómetro de su paciencia interior.

Eren sabía que debía quedarse callado, lo sabía, no necesitaba una visión para darse cuenta que iba a desatarse el caos si le respondía, pero era demasiado orgulloso, y además él estaba tan tranquilo disfrutando del paseo y éste estúpido venía a hacerle escenas de celos que no venían al caso, como si fuera posible que Levi le generara algún potencial interés amoroso, claro que no.

-: ¿Qué pasa, rubiecito? – Dijo con sobradora burla, mientras entrecerraba los ojos - ¿Tanto miedo tienes de dejarnos a Levi y a mí, a solas? No sufras en vano, yo no abriré mis piernas tan fácil como tú.

Recapitulemos, Eren no estaba muy seguro de lo que había dicho, sólo se había guiado por una de las frases que había escuchado esa tarde de la boca de Levi, pero apenas vio al otro abrir sus ojos como animal a punto de ser atropellado, se dio cuenta que tal vez se había excedido un poco. Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos dos, eso era lo único que había dejado en claro esa pequeña, pero muy hostil, conversación. Y si hacía un mea culpa con honestidad, lo que acababa de pasar, era que en una sola frase, Eren había tildado de celoso y facilote al rubio, y he aquí el resultado inmediato, un Farlan que parecía dispuesto a despellejarlo vivo. El rubio se acercó tanto que podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro y con una voz muy filosa lo amenazó:

-: Levi es mío, ¿entendiste bien, mocoso estúpido? – Eren retrocedió un paso al ver realmente la verdadera aura de Farlan – Mantente alejado de él, no lo repetiré de nuevo.

-: Tú… no eres lo que dices ser… - masculló bajito el joven. El rubio se sonrió con malicia.

-: Pues es bueno que sepas a qué te enfrentas, ya estás advertido.

-: No me van tus amenazas, Farlan, o cómo sea que te llames.

-: No me tientes, Eren, tú no me conoces, no sabes con quien estás hablando.

-: Sé todo lo que escondes, mentiroso, el velo se caerá pronto y tú estarás expuesto.

-: No oses meter tu nariz en mis asuntos personales, o tendrás que padecer las consecuencias.

-: No te tengo miedo, y no representas ningún desafío para mí… no vuelvas a querer darme una orden o realmente te mostraré parte de mi verdadero poder…

-: Pues te adelanto que será una detestable sorpresa para ti, si realmente te mostrara lo que puedo llegar a hacer… Mantente lejos de Levi – Los ojos del rubio se opacaron y sus iris tomaron un color obscuro, fueron apenas unos segundos, los suficientes para dejar a Eren temblando un poco.

-0-

Al regresar se quedaron un rato en la plaza, Eren mantenía una gran distancia de la pareja, de ninguna manera quería volver a provocar al rubio. Había visto su verdadera esencia y para ser honestos, le había ganado un poco el miedo.

Había caído la noche, hacía algo de calor, y apenas un viento apacible refrescaba la zona.

Los vió dirigirse a una señora que estaba vendiendo golosinas y suspiró mirando alrededor con aburrimiento. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en una adorable jovencita. Cuando ella lo miró, sintió una especie de sopor alrededor suyo, como cuando uno tiene demasiado sueño. La jovencita, de piel blanca, y ojos color violeta, que aunque era una rareza en ese momento a Eren no le importó demasiado, cabello lacio y negro retinto, vestía de blanco reluciente y estaba… descalza. Le sonrió con una dulzura exquisita, el joven no podía quitar sus ojos de ella. Las gotas de la fuente que eran arrastradas por el viento caían sobre la brillante y lozana piel, dándole un aspecto húmedo. La joven empezó a trenzar su cabello y a tararear una canción, pero fue cuando abrió apenas sus labios y empezó a cantar que el ojiverde se quedó petrificado:

"Ola… Ola donde baila la espuma… ola… ola que enrula el mar… besa la arena… ola que besa… la arena… mar… mar que salpica la roca… mar que abraza la tempestad… mar que te abraza…"

La joven levantó su mano y lo invitó a que se sentara a su lado en el borde de la fuente principal. Los pies del joven se movieron solos. Cuando llegó junto a ella se sentó, no podía dejar de mirarla.

-: Hola… Eren… - dijo con una voz melodiosa y dulce como la miel recién recolectada.

-: Hola…

-: Rusalka… - su voz era hipnótica. Su sonrisa mejor que la de los ángeles. Eren se sentía perdido, pero completamente relajado – Llámame…Eren…

-: Ru… Rusalka…

-: Dilo de nuevo – la mujer le podría haber pedido que se corte las venas y él lo hubiera hecho de inmediato con todo gusto.

-: Rusalka…

-: Otra vez… - dijo acercándose a su rostro, tenía un perfume increíblemente fresco, como de limas, limones y naranjos en flor. Su piel resplandecía levemente, como si hubiera sido creada por los rayos del sol, como si la hubieran tejido con las flamas de las velas.

-: Rusalkaaaa…

-: Buen chico… dime dulce e inocente Eren… ¿quieres que te haga un regalo de amor?

El joven sonrió estúpidamente. Levi se giró y miró hacia la banca donde debería estar el muchacho, pero no lo vio, una alarma se encendió de repente y comenzó a buscarlo con sus ojos. Lo vio sentado en la fuente y mirando fijamente a su costado, moviendo sus labios como si pudiera hablar con alguien.

-: ¡Mierda! – fue todo o que dijo antes de salir disparado.

-: Toma este regalo de mi parte, dulce Eren… - la mujer sacó una flor de su escote, justo de entre sus pechos, una rosa tan roja que en algunas partes parecía negra – Acepta… mi regalo…

-: Por el poder de la sangre sagrada, ¡desaparece! – Levi lanzó el conjuro junto con un pergamino de letras rojas, que pasó veloz como una saeta frente al rostro del ojiverde y se consumió de inmediato en el aire con un suave fogonazo. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo zamarreó un poco - ¡Eren, Eren, Eren!

-: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – dijo el joven como saliendo de su trance.

-: ¿Con quién hablabas? ¡Dime con quién! – le exigió el pelinegro casi con violencia, mientras Farlan se acercaba.

-: ¿Dónde se fue? – preguntó Eren mirando hacia todas partes algo aturdido.

-: Azufre – dijo el rubio mientras olisqueaba el aire – Sin duda un demonio anda cerca.

-: Ya no, se fue – habló Levi mientras soltaba al joven.

-: Era… una… una chica, aquí… ella me llamó…

-: ¿Qué chica, cómo era?

-: No lo sé… - Eren sintió que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza – Estábamos conversando y…

-: ¿Qué te dijo? Dime exactamente todo lo que te haya dicho.

-: Su… nombre… Ru… ¡Auch! – Dijo tomándose de las sienes – Ru… no sé… no puedo recordar…

-: ¿Ruth? – preguntó el rubio.

-: No lo sé…

-: ¿De qué hablaron? – volvió a interrogar Levi.

-: Ya te dije que no recuerdo… me duele la cabeza…

-: Eren, mírame – Levi trató de examinar sus ojos, las pupilas estaban algo dilatadas, pero fuera de eso no se veía nada anormal - ¿Te regaló algo? ¿Aceptaste algo que te quiso dar?

-: ¿Qué? ¿Algo? No… no sé… no recuerdo… ¿qué hago aquí?

-: ¡Maldita sea! – dijo el pelinegro golpeando el suelo con su talón – Como sea, volvamos de inmediato a la posada, ¿por qué fuiste con ella cuando te llamó? ¿Acaso no tienes sentido de la seguridad? Maldito, mocoso suicida – Lo sujetó de un brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el cuarto donde Erwin estaba, ya había regresado de la parroquia local.

-: Buenas noches – saludó el sacerdote - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-: Un demonio – dijo Levi mientras llevaba al chico hasta la cama y lo hacía recostarse – Farlan sácale el poncho y tápalo – el rubio obedeció. Eren estaba como drogado, pero fuera de eso no parecía haber algo anormal.

-: ¿Un demonio? - repitió el sacerdote acercándose al chico.

-: Aparentemente llegué a tiempo, lo ahuyenté con un pergamino bendecido. Como sea, fueron solo unos minutos que salió de mi vista y pasó esto, maldición.

-: ¿Qué debemos hacer? – consultó el párroco.

-: Por ahora sólo dejarlo descansar, si absorbió parte de su energía vital, un poco de sueño lo recuperará. Veamos en qué condiciones se despierta mañana. Si sientes algo raro, o hueles azufre, o lo escuchas decir incoherencias, me buscas de inmediato – le dijo al cura quien sólo asintió.

Luego se retiraron de la habitación, para dirigirse hacia la de ellos. Levi revolvió entre los libros de demonología y finalmente sacó uno, se puso a ojearlo mientras Farlan le servía un gran vaso de agua. Se fue a bañar, salió y Levi seguía con el libro. Lo besó en la mejilla y el pelinegro le dedicó una mirada de preocupación.

-: ¿Te molestas si me voy a dormir primero? Realmente estoy agotado.

-: No, está bien, ve a descansar, enseguida te alcanzo.

-: No te desveles, por favor – le pidió el rubio con dulzura y le dejó un suave beso en los labios.

Levi estuvo leyendo al menos una hora más, cerró el libro y se puso a repasar lo que sabía. "Ru… Ru… ¿quién rayos eres maldito ente?"…

-0-

Levi se despertó sobresaltado, hacía calor en la habitación. Farlan dormía plácidamente. Miró la hora de su reloj a cuerda, las dos y media de la mañana, esto no era bueno, definitivamente no. Se levantó y abrió la ventana para que entrara el frío de la noche. Pero su sentido de la emergencia no se apagaba, lo sabía, jamás debía ignorar a su instinto.

Recordó las lecciones de su difunta y sabia madre: "Nuestra sangre es altamente sensible a los peligros, Levi… escucha a tu sangre… cuando sientas el palpitar errante de tu corazón, tu voz interna colándose por tu mente, alertándote… no la ignores, nunca la tomes en broma, porque cuando uno no escucha las señales… éstas terminan por desaparecer… Tu sangre te avisará con tiempo y cuando lo haga… debes estar preparado… siempre… preparado para que no te tomen por sorpresa…"

Decidió quedarse despierto, presentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

-0-

Abrió los ojos, su cuerpo estaba pesado, transpirado, como si lo hubieran puesto en un horno de barro, el sudor le caía por la frente y se tocó la misma, resoplando despacio. No tenía fiebre, pero sentía como si dentro suyo una caldera se estuviera prendiendo.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, la garganta le escocía, por lo que se dirigió a la mesita del cuarto en penumbras y se sirvió un gran vaso de agua, pero grande sería su sorpresa cuando al beberla no sentía que le aliviara, era casi como tragar arena, por lo que dejó el vaso asustado. El sudor seguía cayendo, entonces empezó a quitarse la ropa, era insoportable.

-: ¿Eren? – el sacerdote se había despertado y sentado, y estaba prendiendo la lámpara de gas de su mesa de luz - ¿Qué sucede?

-: Errrwwwinnn… - no reconoció su propia voz, era como un animal herido y agonizante. Apenas enfocó sus ojos en el rubio, sintió que su vientre se llenaba de placenteras sensaciones, se acarició a sí mismo por el cuello y el pecho desnudo y se acercó contoneando las caderas.

-: Eren, ¿qué te sucede?

-: ¡Ay! – el joven se arqueó en un espasmo cuando sintió un dolor grande en su espalda. El clérigo se acercó a los trompicones y le observó la espalda - ¡Por Jesucristo, nuestro señor! – dijo espantado.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Eren tratando de controlar a su cuerpo que parecía querer moverse por sí mismo. Erwin le acercó un espejo de la cómoda para que observara, y se llevó una mano a la boca cuando vio tres largas y finas heridas, como si una garra hubiera desgarrado su piel.

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente y al girarse ambos vieron a Levi, que respiraba agitado, entró y cerró detrás de él.

-: Levi, a eren le aparecieron estas mar-

-: Súcubo – dijo el pelinegro con seguridad y Eren se giró para mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos verdes no reflejaban el alma del joven.

-: ¿Qué? – preguntó Erwin sin entender. Levi señaló al muchacho.

-: Un súcubo, un demonio lascivo que con forma de mujer ataca a los hombres. Y yo sé tu nombre espectro nefasto.

Eren lanzó una carcajada descomunal que a los otros les hizo erizar la piel.

-: Tú eres… Rusalka – le habló Levi con el ceño fruncido.

-: Qué astuto, aprendiz de brujo – habló la presencia con la voz de Eren – Pero este cuerpo es legítimamente mío, porque el joven aceptó mi regalo.

Erwin se apostó al lado de Levi y tomó su biblia.

-: ¡Lo sabía, maldita sea! – Espetó el pelinegro – Bien Erwin, no queda otra que hacer un exorcismo.

-: ¿Ustedes dos? – Dijo la presencia mirándolos con una mueca de desquiciada locura – Un sacerdote pecador y un aprendiz de brujo, ja, ja, ja, no son nada para mí, para el poder de Rusalka, la sabia…

Eren abrió su boca y comenzó a cantar en una afinada y deliciosa armonía:

"Ola… Ola donde baila la espuma… ola… ola que enrula el mar… besa la arena…"

-: ¡Erwin! – alertó Levi, ya que el rubio estaba embelesado con esa fantástica voz. El pelinegro lo abofeteó con fuerza y el sacerdote pareció reaccionar - ¡No la escuches, nos está tratando de hipnotizar! ¡Ponte a rezar de una vez! – Levi sacó su crucifijo de plata y lo envolvió en su mano derecha como siempre hacía, mientras con la otra tomaba una de las bombas de agua bendita, destrabó el corcho con su pulgar y le arrojó unas gotas al joven quien retrocedió chillando y bufando como un gato embravecido - ¡Detente demonio del averno! ¡Nada podrás hacer contra la sangre divina! ¡Te ordeno que abandones de inmediato ese cuerpo! ¡Ahora!

-: Errwwwinnn… - volvió a llamarlo con lascivia y el sacerdote intentaba rezar pero a la vez no podía dejar de mirar la figura – Vamos, Erwin, ¿sientes el placer, verdad? Ven aquí, ¿hace cuánto no lo liberas? Déjame que te haga sentir como nunca te sentiste en esta vida…

Levi lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, recién entonces el sacerdote pudo reaccionar, estaba todo sudado y resoplaba agitado.

-: ¿Pero qué clase de cura eres, bastardo? No puedes resistir un simple embate, imbécil.

-: Lo… lo siento… yo… no sé lo que sucedió.

-: No sirves de nada, quédate aquí que yo me encargaré de esto.

-: ¡Levi! – Dijo tomándolo de la solapa de su remera negra – Esto es malo, es muy malo, si ese demonio se apodera de Eren, será el fin.

-: ¿Qué quieres decir?

-: ¡Las visiones, el oráculo! El oráculo debe permanecer puro, si ese demonio corrompe la inocencia de Eren, perderá todos sus poderes.

-: Por si fuera poco, encima eso, ¡maldita mierda! Ponte a rezar y a invocar la protección de la sangre divina, me encargaré de esto, que nadie más entre a ese cuarto. Soy su guardián, y no permitiré que un escuincle demonio de poca monta nos quite esta valiosa herramienta, tienes mi palabra.

Levi volvió de nuevo adentro y cerró la puerta, de su cinturón sacó dos tapones y se los colocó en los oídos. Rusalka era un súcubo con dones de sirena, si lograba engatusarlo con su voz sería la perdición. Eren estaba sentado sobre la cama, mirándolo lascivamente y mojando sus labios con su lengua rosada y pegajosa. Levi contuvo la respiración. El demonio hacía que el sex appeal del muchacho creciera a pasos agigantados. Debía resistir por el bien de todos, hizo algunos pases en el aire con sus manos para invocar la protección de la llama azul.

-: Te metiste con el chico equivocado, demonio del averno, sino sales de ese cuerpo por tu propia voluntad, te arrastraré, te obligaré y te condenaré a consumirte en el fuego eterno.

-: Leviiii… - el hombre abrió grande sus ojos, a pesar de usar los tapones en los oídos, podía oírlo perfectamente – Me dueleeee… - dijo metiendo una mano dentro de sus pantalones y tocando su entrepierna con descaro, mientras su boca emitía apasionados gemidos – Puedes esconderte de los otros, pero no de mí… yo sé lo que deseas… vamos, acércate… "Ola… Ola…"

-: ¡Cállate, demonio idiota! – Dijo el hombre recuperando la compostura – No caeré en tus estúpidos trucos, no funcionan conmigo.

El ente se puso de pie, mientras sus ojos se volvían de frío color violeta. Se terminó de sacar los pantalones y la ropa interior y quedó completamente desnudo. Su piel, transpirada y suave, se hacía irresistible de tocar, las piernas largas torneadas, el bronceado torso, la carne firme, y su cara llena de deseo, mientras un hilillo de saliva se le escurría por una comisura de la boca. Comenzó a masturbarse deliciosamente delante del pelinegro, mientras contoneaba su cuerpo con lujuria.

¡Maldita madre de la santísima mierda! Levi estaba quieto, intentando poner toda su atención en el siguiente paso, pero sin dudas era un demonio demasiado fuerte. El cuerpo de Eren parecía que lo llamaba con cada pequeña fibra. Como el canto anterior, era como si reclamara que lo hiciera suyo.

-: Vamos, Levi… sé que lo deseas… desde el primer momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron… me deseas… - el joven se arrodilló y mientras una mano no dejaba de magrear su hombría, con la otra hundía tres dedos succionándolos con su boca de manera perversa, lanzando sonidos increíblemente eróticos.

Levi sacudió su cabeza y tomó el primer pergamino entre sus dedos índice y medio. Empezaba a excitarse, era inevitable, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un demonio de ese tipo, aunque las anteriores habían sido íncubos (demonios que atacan lascivamente a las mujeres). Y éste era particularmente uno poderoso.

-: ¡Yo invoco a la sangre divina, la sangre del hijo único! ¡El alfa de la creación! Te ordeno, Rusalka, que abandones este cuerpo, ¡de inmediato!

Lanzó el pergamino, pero desapareció en el aire en un fogonazo que lo hizo cenizas al instante. La presencia sonrió cándidamente y sus ojos atraparon de nuevo la atención del pelinegro.

-: Ven Levi… ven a mí… - la voz del espectro se colaba candorosamente, brindándole oleadas de placer al ojiazul. Eren se subió a la cama y abrió sus piernas mientras movía sus caderas sugestivamente – Ven, Levi… yo sé lo que quieres… quieres golpearme… - las notas de su voz eran increíblemente seductoras – quieres… estrangularme… - las manos del joven se fueron a su cuello y lo acariciaron sugestivamente – Quieres follarme mientras aprietas aquí, hasta que mis labios queden azules, ¿verdad?

El hombre se acercó con rapidez y comenzó a rociarlo con agua bendita.

-: ¡Aaarggg, nooo! – el joven recibía las descargas y parecían hacerlo sufrir.

-: Por la santa cruz que embiste el poder de los cielos, yo te orde-

-: Leviii… tú… no quieres pelear… quieres corromperme… yo veo más allá de tus ojos – se deslizó al suelo y comenzó a acercarse gateando.

-: ¡Sangra sangre, que en la vida te manifiestas, ven a mí y cúbreme con tu bendición! – Levi quiso continuar la oración pero sintió que sus cuerdas vocales se congelaban dentro de su garganta.

-: Ya basta – dijo la presencia mirándolo con seriedad y sin dejar de acercarse – Me aburren tus palabras, yo… prefiero las acciones…

El joven capturó una de las piernas del más bajo, que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Intentaba reaccionar, pero al sentir el toque caliente del cuerpo desnudo y hermoso de Eren, perdió la capacidad de moverse. El ente se puso de pie lentamente y lamiendo sobre los labios de Levi, le habló en susurros.

-: Me darás, todo lo que yo quiera, porque tú, no eres rival para mí…

By Luna de Acero… comiéndose las uñas…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: ¿Qué mierda significa eso? Habla claro, anciano – Levi había agotado toda su paciencia ese día.

-: Pues lo que entendiste, que el séptimo sello está con ustedes.

-: Eso no es posible – espetó Erwin abriendo sus ojos enormemente.

-: Jamás escuché un disparate semejante – escupió el pelinegro con incredulidad.

-: Si me crees o no, pequeño brujo, no cambiará las cosas. El destino de la humanidad, ahora está en sus manos…


	4. El hechicero Blanco

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, no voy a entretenerlos mucho, solo el agradezco a Guest (como no tienes usuario te respondo por aquí), muchísimas gracias por tus hermosos reviews, quiero más por favor! Bien, estos días estoy algo libre, así que Dios mediante mañana mismo (o dentro de una horas) subo el cap 5, por favor no dejen de comentar y decirme que les pareció.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, si fueran míos habría yaoi al rolete.

 **Advertencia:** Escenas hot, lenguaje vulgar, salseo yaoi.

 **Capítulo 4: El hechicero Blanco, verdades al descubierto**

Levi se concentró cerrando los ojos, recordó que su madre le decía que la mayoría de los demonios apabullaban con las imágenes, metiéndose en las mentes de sus víctimas para manipularlos. Recitó una plegaria de destrabe, y al menos sintió que ya podía hablar.

-: Es-espera – habló el ojiazul con los ojos cerrados – Ne… negociemos…

Sintió la piel caliente y desnuda del muchacho apretarlo y empujarlo con suavidad para acorralarlo contra la pared, sentía el vapor de sus resoplidos sobre sus labios y como ese calor se iba distribuyendo a lo largo de su cuello.

-: ¿Negociar? – la voz de Eren parecía la de un gato ronroneando - ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?

-: San… sangre… mía… - Levi apenas podía hablar mientras sentía una de las piernas de Eren subiendo para acomodarse contra su cadera. Se sentía demasiado bien.

-: No quiero tu sangre… brujito… - Eren lamió desde la expuesta clavícula hasta el borde de su quijada. Levi abrió los ojos, si los cerraba era peor, las sensaciones parecían amplificarse, obviamente todo era obra de ese poderoso demonio. Le quitó el cinturón con las herramientas y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo ¡Por las sagradas escrituras! Prácticamente lo tenía montado al mocoso sobre su pelvis, Eren lo miró con deseo y apoyó una de sus manos contra su hombría, frotándola a través de la ropa – Yo quiero… tu semen… - Acercó la insidiosa boca a su oído y le susurró caliente y lascivo – Quiero que me lo hagas como se lo hacías a Farlan… Yo estaba justo aquí, escuchándolos… y de solo imaginarte adentro mío… mmm… - dio un largo lengüetazo sobre la oreja de Levi, quien se estremeció de inmediato – Me vine entre mis manos… imaginándote a ti Levi, encima de mí… Mira como tu cuerpo me reclama… - El hombre apretó la mandíbula, e intentaba por todos los medios apelar a la poca cordura que le quedaba, ¡estaba teniendo una erección!, ¿qué clase de demonio era ese? Ni siquiera había pasado media hora y lo tenía sometido. Eren metió su otra mano debajo de la remera del pelinegro y empezó a acariciarlo, Levi sentía que el toque de su mano hervía, por donde pasaba dejaba un camino de fuego, su piel ardía. Eren lamió sus labios y aunque resistió varios minutos terminó cediendo a un fogoso y exquisito beso. Eren se frotó sensualmente sobre el cuerpo más bajo, mientras deslizaba su lengua en la boca del hombre.

Levi no recordaba haberse sentido jamás en la vida tan excitado con un simple beso. La boca de Eren era sabrosa, era apasionado, mientras maquinaba cómo mierda se iba a librar de esa situación. Finalmente resopló sobre la joven piel y le habló mirándolo con desesperación.

-: Es-está bien… está bien… voy a follarte muy duro, vamos a la cama…

-: Eso es – habló complacido el poseído, mientras aflojaba su agarre y Levi sentía que volvía a recuperar el dominio de su cuerpo. Eren caminó provocativamente hasta el colchón y se puso a cuatro patas mientras contoneaba su cadera con movimientos circulares y sexies. Miró por encima de su cabeza al hombre y abriendo sus piernas en esa posición, quedando completamente expuesto le habló:

-: Hazlo, Levi, házmelo duro… haz que gima tu nombre hasta quedarme sin habla…

El hombre se acercó y lo empujó para dejarlo de espaldas en la cama, mientras se apostaba entre las largas y musculosas piernas, Eren las abrió bastante, mientras se retorcía y comenzaba a tocarse lujuriosamente. Levi primero se quedó un buen rato mirando el cuerpo del muchacho y acarició una de las piernas con suavidad, era como se lo imaginaba, increíblemente erótico. Entonces con una velocidad imposible, le propinó un feroz puñetazo con el puño donde sostenía el crucifijo santificado justo a la altura de la cien. El joven dejó salir un grito ahogado y quedó inconsciente.

Levi resoplaba enfebrecido, mientras su erección dolía, apretada en su ropa.

-: ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Un asustado Farlan entró de improviso abriendo la puerta de una patada e ingresando, pero entonces se quedó completamente petrificado.

Levi, resoplando y con una erección notable a cientos de kilómetros, sobre el joven, completamente desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y desvanecido en la cama.

-: ¿Qué estabas por hacer? – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y corría hacia Levi para tomarlo de un brazo y arrastrarlo con él - ¡TE LO IBAS A FOLLAR! ¡Maldito viejo alzado! – Farlan estaba rojo de la ira, su mano encerrada alrededor del brazo del pelinegro apretando con todas sus fuerzas y las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

-: ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?! ¡Estaba tratando de exorcizar al súcubo! Tuve que dejar inconsciente al imbécil de Eren, ¡no saques conclusiones apresuradas! – se soltó con fuerza del agarre, mientras lo miraba molesto.

-: ¿Lo-lo juras? – dijo el rubio con la voz en un hilo y Levi rodó los ojos, mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente.

-: Vamos, no es hora de escenas de celos, ayúdame, dame el cinto de tu pantalón – le ordenó mientras se sacaba el suyo propio, se acercó al joven y hábilmente le ató con fuerza las manos – Ponle el pantalón… ¡Apúrate, no podemos perder tiempo! – Con el otro cinto le ató la boca a modo de mordaza con bastante fuerza – Pásame el cinturón de herramientas – decía mientras veía como se removía Eren, tratando de volver a la consciencia.

Levi sacó una bolsa con una especie de pintura azul, era esencia de los ascendidos, una preparado hecho para conjuros de sumisión. Con sus dedos pintó diversos sellos en el pecho del joven y tomó un pergamino grueso de letras moradas y lo colocó sobre su frente. Sacó un pequeño libro de conjuros y se quedó de pie mientras empezaba con las invocaciones de preparación del exorcismo.

-: Invoco a las huestes del Arcángel Gabriel, Uriel y el Santo San Jorge, que con su espada domina a la serpiente que anida en los pantanos profundos – sacó su puñal en cruz y apuntó al joven - ¡Yo te ordeno Rusalka, que abandones el cuerpo de Eren Jaeger, ahora mismo! En el nombre de la cruz cuya sombra vence a los inframundos, ¡Abandona este cuerpo, demonio!

Erwin del otro lado oraba fervientemente ayudando al proceso.

Eren se arqueó de una manera imposible, quedando sólo sostenido por su cabeza y la punta de sus pies, todo su cuerpo formando un arco perfecto. Farlan estaba en un costado presenciando todo el proceso, aún con un gran dolor en el pecho.

Un gruñido ronco salió del joven mientras volvía a su posición normal de espaldas en la cama, abrió sus verdes ojos y miró con terror a Levi, mientras sacudía la cabeza y lloraba espantado.

-: Esta vez no me convencerás con tus tonterías, súcubo de mierda – le dijo Levi - luego sacó un frasco de agua bendita y comenzó a rociar a Eren - ¡Sométete al poder de la bendición y la luz! ¡Vuelve al asqueroso agujero al que perteneces! ¡Por la espada inquebrantable de San Jorge, yo te ordeno que- ¡Uuuggh! – Eren se giró de costado y asestó una feroz patada en el estómago del pelinegro que lo hizo rodar contra el duro suelo. Se puso de cuclillas rápidamente y saltó hacia Farlan haciéndolo rodar por el piso, al fin Rusalka mostraba la fuerza descomunal que sólo un demonio poseía. El pergamino en la frente desapareció consumiéndose en una llamarada veloz. El joven se sentó sobre Farlan que todavía estaba aturdido y con sus manos (atadas, pero libres los dedos), le sacó un puñal del cinto y de inmediato con una precisión milimétrica metió el filo entre el cinto que tenía de mordaza y lo cortó de un limpio tajo. De inmediato chilló de una forma estrepitosa, produciendo ondas sonoras que hicieron que los hombres se revolcaran en el suelo, quedando con un molesto pitido en sus oídos y bastante aturdidos.

Luego tomó de la solapa de la camisa a Farlan y acercó su rostro relamiéndose hambriento, pero entonces lo miró bien y con seriedad le dijo en perfecto latín.

-: Non te servire… Umbra… _(_ _Traducción_ _: Tú no me sirves, sombra)_

De inmediato le dio un furioso cabezazo dejándolo casi inconsciente. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Levi que ya se estaba poniendo de pie, pero aún no se recuperaba del todo. El pelinegro se colocó en crucifijo en su cuello y sacó otros pergaminos sosteniéndolos entre sus dedos.

-: Ah, no sabes cómo me gusta cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, lo único que haces es avivar más mi hambre de ti, hermoso Levi. ¿Aún crees que puedes contra mi poder?

-: No te creas la gran cosa, demonio de porquería… Bien, supongo que es hora de sacar la artillería pesada… - Levi juntó sus manos frente a su rostro y comenzó a recitar – En el nombre de legítimo rey de los muertos, invoco tu poder, Osiris, bendíceme con tu vara que a todo llega, eerrraaarrrgggaaannnssiiiiii, Osiris, Osiris – De repente el cuerpo de Levi comenzó a levantar temperatura y un fino vapor blanco comenzó a desprenderse mientras recitaba los mantras de invocación – eerrraaarrrggaaannnsssiiiii

Eren abrió grande sus ojos y con el cuchillo en la mano lo llevó hasta su cuello, entonces Levi se detuvo.

-: Una palabra más, y olvídate del muchacho, aprendiz de brujo. Ahora desnúdate para mí, si no quieres que riegue con esta pura sangre el piso de este lugar.

Levi estaba estupefacto, de nuevo el demonio había hecho una hábil jugada. El ojiazul separó sus manos y el vapor dejó de salir.

-: Eso es, vamos, vamos, muéstrame tu deliciosa piel – Eren comenzó a respirar entrecortado, mientras el cuchillo presionaba más y una fina línea roja aparecía en su preciosa piel. Levi se empezó a sacarla remera muy despacio, hasta dejar su trabajado torso a la vista. El ente se relamió lascivamente y resopló con fuerza – Siiii, así… muéstrame más…

El pelinegro se quitó las herramientas y empezó a desprenderse el pantalón. Eren lo empujó con fuerza de nuevo contra la pared y ahora colocó el puñal contra el cuello del hechicero, para unir sus bocas desesperado, nuevamente Levi sintió que el sopor lo invadía. Había subestimado a ese ente, era en verdad astuto, ahora debía pensar en despojarlo del arma para poder seguir, sin embargo sería un mentiroso si dijera que no estaba disfrutando del acuoso beso, que empezaba a dejarlo sin fuerzas. Sin dudas a través de ese intercambio de fluidos le estaba quitando su energía vital.

Ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la mano del castaño meterse dentro de su pantalón y capturar su falo con firmeza para masajearlo intensamente, mientras su lengua no dejaba de atacarlo. Apenas se separaba para susurrarle con el aliento caliente.

-: Vamos… mmm… corrómpeme, Levi… ensúciame… mmm, márcame… lo deseas, lo sé…

Eren se arrodilló sorpresivamente y le bajó los pantalones de un solo tirón, para comenzar a lamer su hombría con voracidad. Levi se retorcía, mientras intentaba tomar su crucifijo.

-: Ni lo intentes… - le habló con seriedad el joven – O te caparé de inmediato – Levi sintió el filo de la hoja justo sobre sus testículos y desistió de hacer algo – Eres tan lindo, aquí abajo – dijo la maligna presencia mientras engullía su hombría casi por completo.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó por la repentina acción, echando su cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un profundo gruñido.

-: ¡Te dije que no lo toques! – Farlan intervino tomando fuertemente del cabello al castaño y arrastrándolo con fuerza para tirarlo contra una pared.

Su aura era tan fuerte que se podía ver fácilmente, eran como llamas grises que lo envolvían, agitándose con bravura.

Eren se puso de pie y le mostró los dientes al rubio, como un perro rabioso.

-: Meus de via, umbra (Trad: Sal de mi camino, sombra)

-: Et ne tangeremus illud, ne forte ad nihilum (Trad: No lo toques, o te aniquilaré)  
-: Utrum quilibet infirmus similis tibi? (Trad: ¿Alguien débil como tú?)

-: Sum infirmitatis meae, Bestia (Trad: Te mostraré mi debilidad, bestia)

Farlan abrió su camisa con violencia, haciendo saltar los botones en todas direcciones.

-: Invoco tenebris tenebrarum intres sub tectum meum... (Trad: Yo invoco a las sombras, ven a mi poder oscuro…)

El plexo solar del rubio se puso obscuro, como si de pronto un agujero se estuviera abriendo en mitad de su cuerpo, puso sus manos enfrentadas y metiéndolas en ese vórtice que se había producido, sacó una especie de bola de energía oscura, los irises de sus ojos se oscurecieron también y empujó ese ataque contra Eren. La bola de energía chocó contra el joven y se expandió, produciendo un chasquido fuerte, mientras corrientes eléctricas envolvían al joven quien lanzó un grito agónico mientras caía al suelo.

-: ¡Basta, Farlan, vas a lastimarlo! – le gritó Levi, que ya se había colocado los pantalones y se acercaba corriendo al lugar. Empujó al rubio que poco a poco trataba de dominarse, mientras respiraba agitado. Viendo a Eren en el suelo, se sacó el crucifijo y lo colocó en la frente del muchacho - ¡Por la espada de San Jorge y la sangre sagrada del hijo divino, te ordeno Rusalka, sal de este cuerpo! ¡Obedece a los poderes superiores! ¡Post hoc malum seprens corpus! (Trad: Abandona este cuerpo serpiente del mal) – Eren comenzó a convulsionar en el suelo mientras Levi ponía una mano sobre su pecho para evitar los movimientos y presionaba aún más el crucifijo - ¡Yo te expulso, Rusalka! ¡En el nombre de siete veces siete, abandona este cuerpo, ahora!

El ritual se extendió durante una larga hora más, Levi tenía su cuerpo afiebrado, mientras sentía la energía de la luz fluyendo por su cuerpo a grandes caudales. Finalmente luego de un agónico grito, Eren abrió su boca casi a punto de dislocar su quijada, y una especie de humo rojo oscuro salió despedido por su garganta contaminando el aire de la habitación.

Finalmente Levi sacó los pergaminos, viendo al demonio expuesto y débil, y arrojándolos a la turba continuó.

-: ¡Consúmete de una vez, demonio del averno, y quémate con el poder de los pergaminos sagrados, volverás a la cueva de la que nunca debiste salir! ¡Cum obsigno verba inanimatis, nunc! (Trad: Yo te sello con el verbo de los no vivientes, ahora).

Los pergaminos flotaron absorbiendo la turba y volviéndose completamente negros, entonces Levi, tomó unos fósforos y los incendió. Crepitaron mientras echaban chispas por un buen rato y finalmente quedaron hechos cenizas.

Levi quedó de rodillas, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y a gatas se acercó al joven, que murmuraba incoherencias completamente exhausto. Pero estaba vivo, estaba vivo y finalmente el demonio había sido expulsado. Farlan estaba sentado un poco alejado, también cansado.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, se sintió la puerta ser abierta. Erwin, Connie y Sasha ingresaron con cautela.

-: ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Erwin viendo al joven tirado en el suelo, igual que los otros.

-: Terminamos – dijo Levi con dificultad - Póngalo a descansar, yo haré lo mismo – luego miró al sacerdote, el semblante del pelinegro completamente demacrado – Te dije que lo cuidaría apropiadamente, esto… fue mi culpa.

Luego se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se retiró a su habitación. Quería hablar seriamente con Farlan, pero apenas si tenía fuerzas para poder acostarse, sin taparse quedó profundamente dormido.

Tuvieron que quedarse un día más para que se pudieran recuperar del todo. Eren no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, sólo que se levantó con un profundo dolor de cuerpo y un tremendo morado en la cien que le dolía muchísimo.

La noche antes de partir, Levi estaba con Farlan en la terraza de la posada. Fumaba parsimoniosamente mientras el rubio no lo miraba a los ojos. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

-: ¿Vas a decirlo por ti mismo o me obligarás a que te pregunte cada pequeña cosa? – dijo Levi.

-: ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó el rubio mientras mordía una galleta.

-: No te hagas el desentendido, Far, nos conocemos demasiado, quiero saber qué rayos pasó ahí adentro.

-: Bueno… yo, tengo conocimiento del manejo del poder de las sombras…

-: Y en tres putos años jamás dijiste una puta palabra – dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-: Nunca fue necesario usar eso… ¿Sabes? No es algo que me haga sentir orgulloso, pero fue una situación desesperada, sólo por eso.

-: Sí, claro, como si en cualquier situación desesperada invocáramos al maldito Lilith, ¿no?

-: Odio cuando te pones dramático – dijo el rubio restándole importancia.

-: ¿Dramático? ¡Toda tu maldita aura cambió en un tris! ¿Qué me dices de eso, eh?

-: Ya lo sabes, Levi, es conocimiento básico, el aura se impregna y se contamina cuando usas esas fuerzas…

Levi corrió la mirada al frente y mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-: Leviii… - dijo el rubio refregando su cara en su hombro – Por favor, ya no estés enojado conmigo, ambos tuvimos malas experiencias esa noche, no olvidemos que te encontré a punto de follarte al estúpido crío ese.

-: Te lo expliqué un millón de veces, imbécil, el demonio me estaba atacando, tuve que fingir para poder noquearlo, ¿acaso no viste el enorme cardenal en su rostro? Yo no soy de los que engañan, Farlan, si tienes esa idea de mí estás muy equivocado – Luego se puso de pie arrojando lo que quedaba del cigarro a un costado – Eres mi pareja, y como yo confío en ti pensé que tú hacías lo mismo, pero por lo visto me ocultas demasiadas cosas… estoy decepcionado… quiero que lo sepas.

Luego se retiró a cenar en el comedor. Farlan no bajó, solo estaba Eren comiendo solo.

-: ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? – le dijo el pelinegro.

-: No, para nada- contestó el joven.

-: ¿Dónde están los otros?

-: Connie y Sasha en la taberna, otra vez, Erwin dijo que había cenado en la sacristía – fue la escueta explicación. Eren comía con lentitud la ensalada frente a sus ojos. Levi ordenó un jugoso filete y unas verduras asadas.

-: ¿Es todo lo que comerás? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-: Tomé un buen tazón de sopa antes – explicó el joven.

-: Eso explica lo delgado que eres. Debes acompañar eso con un buen trozo de carne al menos.

-: No como carne.

Levi lo miró como si le hubiera salido un hongo de la nariz.

-: Soy vegetariano – explicó el muchacho – Mis padres… bueno ellos me enseñaron a cuidar mucho mi cuerpo de las malas vibraciones, me dijeron que los animales al morir, siendo cazados o engordados en granjas, sufren, sienten el dolor de que van a matarlos y todas esas malas energías se impregnan en su cuerpo. Luego nosotros las absorbemos al comerlos.

-: Bueno, no están alejados de la verdad, pero yo tengo hambre, me da igual.

-: Levi… mmm… sé que dijiste que no querías hablar de eso, pero… ¿qué pasó exactamente?

-: Pasó que un demonio bastante astuto y poderoso ingresó en tu cuerpo, fue un jodido dolor en el culo deshacernos de él. Así que por favor, no te alejes ni andes aceptando regalos de nadie.

-: Lo siento, me agarró desprevenido y me hipnotizó, no pude resistirme. Prometo que tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. Lamento haberles causado tantos problemas.

Levi se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca y se sirvió algo del jugo de naranjas que había en la mesa. Miró de reojo al joven, ahora parecía tan inocente y tímido, que era difícil de creer que fuera la misma persona que anteriormente casi lo había violado. Aun recordaba muy vívidamente el sabor de sus labios, inconscientemente llevó sus ojos a los labios del muchacho justo cuando se metía un pedazo de brócoli a la boca. De inmediato desvió sus pensamientos, el mocoso no recordaba nada de todas maneras.

-: ¿Qué pasó con tu madre? – le preguntó de repente Levi, el joven lo miró sorprendido y luego su mirada se llenó de tristeza.

-: Murió a manos de una bruja – explicó el joven escuetamente – una maldición negra. Aunque mi padre hizo todo lo posible, no pudimos ayudarla en absoluto. Esa maldición… era para mí…

-: Pero ella tocó el atado hechizado – Eren asintió – Lamento mucho lo de tu madre, pero debes saber que no todas las brujas son iguales. Mi madre ayudó a muchísimas personas… - El ojiverde lo miraba atentamente – Salvó a muchos de la muerte, deshizo hechizos y maldiciones, era una de sus especialidades, encontró animales perdidos, salvó las cosechas muchas veces… Pero al final no importaba cuánto hiciera, el maltrato era el mismo, siempre. Al principio solo arrojaban piedras a nuestra casa o tiraban víceras podridas en nuestra puerta. Pero luego quemaron nuestra casa, adonde fuéramos nos insultaban, le pegaron varias veces… La vida de una mujer sola con un hijo es extremadamente dura en los pueblos. Me hice fuerte, quería protegerla, así me acostumbré a tener peleas constantes con idiotas que se creían mejores que uno. Todo lo que sé lo aprendí de ella, era una mujer extremadamente sabia.

Levi se quedó en silencio cuando le pusieron el plato al frente y comenzó a comer.

-: ¿Y qué sucedió? – preguntó Eren.

-: Lo mismo que hacen con todas las brujas cuando las atrapan – Eren se estremeció ante esa confesión – Jamás olvidaré, los gritos de esa gente mientras mi madre ardía en vida. Los humanos tememos a los demonios, pero créeme cuando te digo que podemos llegar a ser los peores malditos sobre esta tierra.

-: Lo sé – dijo el joven compungido – A nosotros también nos persiguieron mucho, hubo hechiceros que quisieron arrancarme los ojos, pueblerinos que decían que era la encarnación del mal y también nos hicieron mudarnos muchas veces. Pero mis padres creyeron en mí hasta el final, por eso les prometí que honraría su memoria hasta mi último suspiro.

-: Sé fuerte, Eren, es todo lo que nos queda a los que hemos sufrido la persecución. Vivir honrando las promesas a nuestros muertos.

El joven estaba deslumbrado por las palabras del pelinegro, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar calmadamente con él, pero sin dudas era un hombre con mucha experiencia. Quería saber más acerca de su vida.

Farlan apareció por detrás de Levi y miró significativamente a Eren, el ojiazul se giró.

-: ¿Vas a cenar?

-: No, gracias, ya perdí el apetito – y luego se media vuelta y se fue.

-: Me odia – dijo Eren suspirando.

-: No le hagas caso, Farlan es demasiado terco. Pero no es una mala persona – Eren lo miró y prefirió mantenerse callado sobre lo que sabía.

-: ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-: Te lo dije, es un tipo terco, me persiguió casi un año entero rogándome para que lo convirtiera en mi discípulo. Finalmente lo acepté, me ganó por cansancio. Así fue que terminó viviendo en mi casa. Es extremadamente hábil y aprende con facilidad. Pero lo mejor es que cocina como un ángel.

Eren se sonrió.

-: Yo también cocino muy bien – Levi fijó su vista en Eren enarcando una ceja – Bueno, es decir, como nombraste esa cualidad… no quise decir… eh… eh…

-: Ya, entendí, pero vas a tener que demostrar tus habilidades para que te crea.

-: ¿Estás enamorado de él? – Luego de preguntar Eren se ruborizó un poco y se rascó la nuca – Lo siento, es obvio que sí, no sé por qué dije eso.

-: Eres una criatura curiosa, Eren – dijo el más bajo bebiendo de su vaso sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Eren pensó que lo mejor sería terminar su plato y no preguntar más cosas embarazosas.

-0-

Emprendieron la marcha de madrugada, para aprovechar el día, habían perdido mucho tiempo y tenían al menos un día más para llegar donde el Hechicero Blanco. Para agregarle algo más al viaje se largó a llover, de manera que todos estaban con sus capas empapadas.

Eren miraba de reojo a la pareja que iba a en la carreta, algo pasaba evidentemente, porque no habían hablado casi nada, cuando normalmente no paraban de cotorrear y reír. Aunque no recordaba qué había sucedido en los momentos en que tuvo poseído por Rusalka, su intución le decía que algo tenía que ver con la distancia emocional que habían impuesto ahora.

Para cuando era noche cerrada llegaron hasta el interior de un espeso bosque donde se alzaba una cabaña, de su chimenea salía grueso humo gris.

Todos descendieron, menos Farlan, Levi lo miró significativamente.

-: Me quedaré a cuidar los animales – dijo el ojiceleste.

-: No jodas, estás empapado, si no nos ponemos a resguardo nos enfermaremos con seguridad, anda, vamos, entremos.

El rubio miró a la casa y luego a Levi.

-: No, me quedaré aquí y los esperaré.

-: Haz como quieras – el pelinegro no estaba de humor para lidiar con nadie.

Tocaron un par de veces y luego de escuchar una voz carrasposa y cansada que indicaba que entraran, Erwin abrió la puerta.

Ingresaron, adentro estaba cálidamente acogedor. Había unos sillones muy lindos frente al hogar y allí sentado un hombre increíblemente viejo, tal vez tendría unos cien años, o al menos eso pensó Eren. Su pelo canoso y deslucido, algunas partes de su cabeza calvas, la barba larga y blanca también, tenía ropas rústicas y cocidas por todas partes, y sostenía una pipa con la que fumaba con absoluta tranquilidad.

-: Jean, viejo lobo solitario – dijo Erwin con afabilidad y se acercó, al anciano le crujieron las coyunturas, pero se puso de pie para abrazar al rubio.

-: Erwin "el fornido", tanto tiempo sin ver tu lindo rostro.

El sacerdote los presentó a todos, cuando Eren se acercó se dio cuenta que el anciano era ciego, porque las pupilas tenían una leve sombra blanca que opacaba su mirada. Sintió un aura poderosa emanar de él, y se dio cuenta que estaba ante la presencia de un ser avanzado espiritualmente.

-: ¿Son todos? – Dijo el anciano a media voz, mientras volvía a sentarse, pero no esperó respuesta - ¿Por qué los viene acompañando un… - se quedó callado para aspirar su pipa y soltar el humo – Levi, puedes decirle al joven afuera que le permito ingresar.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja curioso, pero obedeció. Entonces Farlan entró, pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

El anciano tenía una casa grande, aunque algo sucia, por lo que después de que todos se bañaran y se cambiaran de ropa, Levi los obligó a limpiar apropiadamente, lo que les llevó más de una ardua hora. Mientras dejaba que Erwin y Sasha se encargaran de la comida.

-: Vaya, limpias bien – elogió a Eren cuando vió lo reluciente que había quedado el baño.

-: Me gusta que las cosas estén limpias – agregó el castaño y Levi sintió que ese muchacho mejoraba su impresión en un 50%.

Finalmente, completamente agotados, se sentaron a cenar junto al anciano cerca del fuego. Sasha se comió tres platos de guiso y varios repitieron, realmente estaban fulminados, por lo que los hermanos cazadores se fueron a recostar y dejaron a los demás hablando con el anciano.

-: ¿Viniste a buscar respuestas, Erwin? – Era increíble la intuición del anciano, se notaba que era una persona en extremo perceptiva – Sé que se ha roto el sexto sello, lo cual, por supuesto, es un grave problema, la hermandad de las sombras de la desesperación han conseguido mucho poder últimamente. Ya han ido por el tercer sello, ya que hoy han alcanzado el cuarto. Se han movido rápidamente. Al parecer los ha ayudado un Arcangel…

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante esa confesión.

-: ¿Qué dices, viejo? – Dijo Levi - ¿Acaso un Arcangel está traicionando a la causa? ¡Eso no puede ser!

El viejo tiró el tabaco ya consumido y volvió a colocar el nuevo en la pipa.

-: Bueno… lo cierto es que no podrían haberlo hecho solos, por lo que es lo más seguro.

-: Jean, ¿dónde se encuentra el séptimo sello? – Consultó Erwin con el ceño fruncido.

-: Oh, ¿acaso no lo saben? Estuvo con ustedes todo el tiempo.

-: ¿Con nosotros? – repitió Eren.

-: ¿Qué mierda significa eso? Habla claro, anciano – Levi había agotado toda su paciencia ese día.

-: Pues lo que entendiste, que el séptimo sello está con ustedes.

-: Eso no es posible – espetó Erwin abriendo sus ojos enormemente.

-: Jamás escuché un disparate semejante – escupió el pelinegro con incredulidad.

-: Si me crees o no, pequeño brujo, no cambiará las cosas. El destino de la humanidad, ahora está en sus manos…

-: El séptimo sello es una persona – afirmó Erwin para dar por sentado los hechos.

-: ¿Y quién es? ¿El mocoso? – preguntó Levi.

-: No, no es el oráculo – dijo el anciano.

-: Ya déjate de rodeos – le dijo Levi con molestia - ¿Cómo es posible que el sello esté escondido en alguno de nosotros?

-: Por supuesto, está guardado bajo fuertes conjuros, se necesitaba un alma que pudiera resistir, que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para repeler demonios y espectros…

El más bajo del grupo abrió los ojos muy grande. Erwin lo miró significativamente y finalmente Farlan habló.

-: El séptimo sello… eres tú, Levi…

-0-

Farlan estaba apoyado contra la ventana mirando hacia afuera aburridamente, Levi se acercó y la abrió para poder fumar.

-: Ya basta de esconderme cosas, Farlan, quiero saber toda la verdad – la mirada de Levi era algo triste. El rubio suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-: Está bien, te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

-: ¿Quién eres?

-: Mi verdadero nombre es Farrezoi y soy… yo soy una sombra…

Levi lo miró sorprendido, su corazón se aceleró de golpe.

-: Pero yo ya no pertenezco a la hermandad, hace más de cincuenta años he renunciado a ella. Hace muchos años, yo… tomé el cuerpo de un pequeño gato negro… - Farlan miró a Levi.

-: ¿Kuroni? – el rubio asintió.

-: Estaba cansado de estar solo, así que decidí tomar ese frágil cuerpo para morir. Hacía cincuenta años que vagaba por la tierra, sin rumbo, sin felicidad, ni gratificación. Miré ese pobre animalito mojado y supe que estaba condenado a morir. Hasta que llegaste tú… Me arropaste con tanto cariño, y me llevaste a tu casa. Tu madre no me quería, ¿recuerdas? Me echó varias veces, pero no era porque no le gustaran los gatos, ella sabía… que era yo… Peleaste tanto por mí, me escondiste, me alimentaste, nadie… nadie me había mostrado esa clase de cariño, de protección… Finalmente tu madre me convocó, una noche de luna llena y hablamos largo y tendido… para entonces yo supe, que no quería alejarme de ti… hicimos un pacto, yo te cuidaría, porque ella había tenido una visión premonitoria… ella sabía, desde mucho tiempo antes… que iba a morir…

Levi estaba mudo, el cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos sin que lo hubiera tocado con sus labios ni una sola vez.

-: Tú eras el que dejaba los alimentos…

-: Sí, así es… tenía mucho miedo de mostrarme a ti, pero traté de cuidarte con toda mi fuerza. Luego cuando vi que destacabas del resto, decidí que ya era momento de mostrarme ante ti. Tenía… tanto miedo… Encontré el cuerpo de este joven, estaba a un costado del camino, agonizando, me quedé junto a él hasta que antes que diera su último suspiro. Entonces te busqué.

-: Y decidiste engañarme…

-: No, no fue así, Levi – al rubio se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – Yo no conocía nada del mundo humano, solo lo que tu madre me había enseñado, yo sólo, sólo… quería estar contigo… Te amo, Levi, incluso más allá de mi existencia, yo no sería nada sin ti… - Farlan estaba agitado mientras gruesas gotas caían de sus ojos, intentó tocar la mano del pelinegro, pero la alejó de inmediato. El rubio lo miró con dolor – No… no me rechaces… por favor…

-: ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

-: ¿Acaso la hubieras aceptado? Me hubieras conjurado antes de que pudiera explicarte adecuadamente.

-: Traicionaste mi confianza, Farlan…

-: No, fue porque sabía que reaccionarías así, pero me conoces… no me juzgues como el resto del mundo… no tú, Levi… por favor…

Intentó acercarse pero el ojiazul retrocedió.

-: Yo… necesito tiempo para asimilar esto… Buenas noches, Farlan…

El rubio se quedó en el cuarto vacío mientras sentía que su corazón se encogía en su pecho, y las lágrimas corrían sin tregua. Recordaba las palabras del Gran Obscuro: "A partir de ahora conocerás el significado del dolor", pero estaba bien, lo aceptaría, si al menos había tenido la posibilidad de conocer lo que se sentía amar al hermoso de Levi…

By Luna de Acero… lagrimeando…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: Gracias por ayudarme – dijo el castaño devolviéndole el pañuelo blanco, sus ojos verdes estaban más brillantes que nunca.

-: Soy tu guardián, es mi deber – Eren bajó la vista con algo de tristeza.

-: Si, claro, es por eso…

-: Pero aunque no lo fuera, lo hubiera hecho igual… yo… quiero protegerte… - Acarició su mejilla despacio donde estaba la herida y el joven sintió que su piel se erizaba.


	5. El familiar

Hola, Hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Puuufff, son las 7 de la mañana y no dormí nada de nada, nadita. Perdonen el cap debería haber estado antes, pero pasa que me abandonó la inspiración varias horas, pero no se preocupen, volvió con todo. Un pequeño spoiler para el próximo cap: salseo! Si mis hermosos, va a haber roces muuuyy candentes, se los prometo... Bueno, leí todos sus reviews, pero no los pude responder porque me llegaron los alertas a mi email (desde allí los leí), pero desde mi perfil aquí no me figuran (dice 20 reviews pero cuando hago click me abre los últimos 16 y no los últimos), así que les contesto desde aquí, ok?

 **Nanao Himura:** Hola hermosa! Te respondo a tus dudas, sí la madre de Levi sabía del sello, por ello es que también acepta la protección de Farlan. Las cositas se van a complicar un poco, pero ya veremos que se van a ir equilibrando las cosas. No me lo maltrates al pobre de Farlan, el solo defiende lo que cree que es suyo. Gracias por tu hermoso y largo review, AMO LOS REVIEWS LARGOS!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Hermosa estás bien? Cuida mucho ese brazo ok? Y basta de pelearmelo a Farlancito, no es malo! Bueno, ahora, pero nunca es tarde para cambiar, verdad? Gracias por estar siempre pendiente y tus hermosos mensajitos en el Face, me haces muy feliz.

 **Elsz-noir:** Gracias por estar siempre, espero todas mis buenas vibras y las mejores intenciones de que estés bien se trasladen a tí. Gracias por seguirme y leerme, siempre espero con ansias tus mensajitos y espero puedas leer esta mención. Nunca dejes de escribirme!

 **Odaxochilt96:** Hermosa amiga de mi corazón! Gracias por tu apoyo y por ser taaan buena conmigo. Creo que ya respondí tus dudas antes, así que solo me queda agradecerte por tu constante presencia, me da muchos ánimos. Besitos, preciosa!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime, que le encanta matarlos :´(

 **Advertencia:** Ojo los miedosos, eso nomás.

 **Capítulo 5: El familiar**

Levi fue el primero en levantarse, Farlan había dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala de entrada. Luego de asearse, el más bajo salió a tomar un poco de aire puro. Se encontró con Eren que cepillaba su caballo.

-: Oi, mocoso – lo llamó.

-: Buenos días, Levi – dijo el joven con una esplendorosa sonrisa y por unos segundos el mayor no se olvidó de regañarlo, pero solo unos segundos - ¿Por qué sales solo?

-: No hay peligros cerca, Levi-san, el Hechicero Blanco me dijo que sus tierras están protegidas, y antes de salir inspeccioné bien los alrededores. ¿Debería entrar?

-: No, está bien, yo me quedaré afuera también. Después de todo tomar algo de aire no es malo.

-: Cuando se despierten los demás, prepararé el desayuno – anunció Eren.

Levi se sentó en un tronco y cerró los ojos sintiendo los tibios rayos solares en su blanca piel. Eren lo miraba disimuladamente sin dejar la faena, y le pareció que era en verdad un hombre muy atractivo. De inmediato se ruborizó ante sus pensamientos. Hasta la fecha nunca se había interesado por nadie en un sentido amoroso. Y aunque intentaba evitarlo, se daba cuenta que sus ojos cada vez buscaban más la figura del hombre. Le producía una especie de cosquilleo en las piernas y el estómago, algo en verdad extraño. Su rostro bañado por la luz dorada le parecía en verdad hermoso, quería charlar con él, saber más de su vida, y en cierta manera, aunque sabía que estaba mal, se alegraba que hubieran tenido un altercado con la sombra.

Ambos se giraron cuando escucharon la puerta, y se quedaron estupefactos cuando vieron salir a un joven, de no más de 25, vestido con un pantalón marrón oscuro que se ceñía bien a sus esbeltas piernas, y una remera marrón claro, tenía el cabello rapado en la nuca, oscuro en el cuero cabelludo y castaño muy claro arriba, les sonrió con amabilidad y se les acercó, Levi se puso de pie y se acercó a Eren, por cautela.

-: ¿Quién mierda eres tú? – preguntó hostilmente el pelinegro.

-: Tranquilo, Levi, entiendo que no me reconozcan, pero soy Jean – el joven y el ojiazul se miraron de soslayo y luego volvieron la vista al nuevo integrante – El hechicero Blanco.

-: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? El hechicero Blanco es un vejestorio – replicó Levi.

-: Bueno, es cierto, pero un par de pociones y algo de magia para poder lucir fresco durante el día, hay que vivir también y con mi forma original no puedo encargarme de los pedidos de la gente. Así es como luzco mientras el sol esté brillando.

-: Oh, pareces muy joven – dijo Eren sorprendido y el mago se le acercó bastante.

-: ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Qué dices, Eren? ¿Soy bien parecido?

Levi enarcó una ceja y el joven balbuceó un poco.

-: Yo, no… no lo sé…

-: ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores? – le dijo el mago con excesiva confianza.

-: Oi, ¿qué te pasa, hechicero libidinoso? – Se metió Levi en medio de los dos y Jean retrocedió unos pasos – Deja al muchacho en paz.

-: Oh, ya entiendo, ustedes son pareja… ¡Qué lástima! Con lo lindo que es el oráculo.

-: No somos pareja – aclaró Levi – Soy su guardián.

-: ¿Ah, no son pareja? Entonces no hay problema – el mago puso una mano en el hombro del más bajo y tiró de él para acercarse de nuevo al joven acorralándolo contra el caballo - ¿Estás libre, hermoso joven?

-: Iré a preparar el desayuno – dijo Eren, mirándolo asustado y escabulléndose por un costado para irse corriendo a la casa.

-: Ey, escúchame bien – dijo el pelinegro mirando con fiereza al mago – Deja en paz al muchacho, no me importa si eres el Gran Obscuro o el Arcanguel Miguel, no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, o te las verás conmigo.

Eren encontró a Sasha preparando todo en la cocina.

-: Buenos días, cazadora – saludó mientras se unía para ayudarle.

-: Buenos días, Eren, ¿descansaste bien?

-: Sí, aunque la verdad aún me duele un poco el cuerpo.

-: Escuché que el compañero del brujo es una sombra o algo por el estilo – dijo la muchacha.

-: ¿No te habías ido a acostar?

-: Bueno, me levanté porque tenía hambre.

-: Sasha, tú siempre tienes hambre – dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.

-: Es cierto, pero… ¿qué significa que es una sombra? ¿Hay que andar con cuidado con él?

-: Una sombra es una entidad que está entre los dos mundos, no tienen cuerpo físico, pero sí un gran caudal de fuerza obscura. Son almas que han caído en desgracia, que renunciaron a su humanidad, la mayoría están aliados en una asociación que se llama La hermandad de las sombras de la desesperación, básicamente son vampiros energéticos. Se mueven en hordas buscando apoderarse de la energía vital de toda criatura viviente. A veces toman cuerpos físicos de personas o animales que están débiles, es la única manera de poder tener un cuerpo con el cual moverse en nuestro mundo.

-: Entonces son peligrosos.

-: Bueno, la mayoría lo es, pero algunos simplemente viven por su cuenta, los que están en la hermandad se someten al liderazgo del más poderoso, conocido como el Gran Obscuro. Ahora están detrás de la destrucción de los sellos que contienen las puertas del averno. Si los sellos son quebrantados, no quedará esperanza para la humanidad. Los demonios, espectros y criaturas que residen en los inframundos, podrán reclamar el mundo humano, al menos así está en las profecías, sin embargo, Farlan… No vi ningún aura de amenaza en él, al parecer le obedece a Levi incondicionalmente, como si… buscara protegerlo… Creo que que él no conocía la verdadera naturaleza de Farlan… pero ahora lo sabe… Si la sombra hubiera querido nos hubiera dañado, y no lo ha hecho, eso me hace pensar que está de nuestra parte. Y aunque sea difícil confiar, es bueno tener los conocimientos de unos de esos seres a nuestro favor. Así podremos saber cómo luchar contra ellos.

-: Esto se está complicando.

-: Lo sé… - Eren suspiró profundo y continuó cortando el pan.

-0-

Después de desayunar, se sentaron todos nuevamente para delinear el siguiente paso. En eso estaban cuando tocaron a la puerta. Jean fue a atender.

Ingresó un hombre, vestido con costosas ropas y cara afligida.

-: ¡Hechicero, hechicero, debes ayudarme! – Dijo el hombre al borde las lágrimas – Se trata de Segmundú.

-: ¿Mmm? ¿El familiar?

-: Así es… verás… ha estado tratando de romper su guarida, las cadenas no están funcionando.

-: Lo siento Gunter, pero es el pacto de tu herencia, nada se puede hacer para romperlo.

El hombre se arrodilló y trató de besar sus pies, pero el hechicero retrocedió.

-: Ya, entiende… los pactos con las bestias del averno son así… tu familia siempre lo supo, ahora el familiar quiere liberarse, nada podrá detenerlo…

-: ¡Salva a mi hija, te lo suplico! No importa si yo perezco, si los demás, pero mi hija, por favor…

-: No depende de mí – le dijo Jean mirándolo con lástima – Es la deuda que deberán pagar.

-: ¿Un familiar? – Dijo Levi acercándose al hombre - ¿Tú tienes un familiar?

-: ¡Yo no lo pedí! – Dijo el hombre rompiendo en lágrimas – Hace siete… siete años, desde que murió mi padre, que dejamos los sacrificios… yo…no pude… entonces, ahora… él saldrá en cualquier momento… mi pequeña Christa…

-: Pues es sencillo, simplemente consigue un par de hombres y dáselos – El mago miró al pelinegro con reproche – Debería ser fácil para ti, ¿no son dueños de una plantación acaso?

-: Yo… no puedo… no puedo… - El hombre rompía en llanto. Levi se arrodilló.

-: Es la vida de tu hija o la de esos hombres, ¿qué valoras más?

-: No puedo… todas las vidas… son importantes… no puedo hacerlo…

-: Bien, tu respuesta me sorprende – Dijo Levi, tendiendo su mano al hombre para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-: Te ayudaré – le dijo y el hechicero lo miró.

-: No tenemos tiempo para perder, bajito – espetó el mago con burla y el pelinegro lo miró de soslayo con molestia.

-: Entonces partan sin mí. Farlan, vamos.

Levi salió con el hombre por la puerta y por detrás Farlan, Erwin y Eren. Sasha y Connie se miraron y los siguieron. Por lo que el mago suspiró, tomó algunas cosas rápidamente y salió por detrás.

Les tomó cerca de medio día llegar a la residencia, almorzaron ya tarde en la enorme mansión del señor Gunter.

-: ¡Papi! – dijo una niña de unos cinco años, rubia, de preciosos ojos azules y sonrisa angelical.

-: Ella es mi Christa – les dijo el hombre mientras la levantaba en brazos y la sostenía contra su pecho.

-: ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó la pequeña mirándolos a todos.

-: Ellos son unos señores que nos ayudarán.

Después de almorzar Levi se puso a preparar pociones, mientras Farlan escribía los nuevos pergaminos. Eren estaba en la cocina a punto de tomar un vaso con agua, la pequeña lo miraba desde una esquina con curiosidad.

-: Hola, pequeña – dijo el joven asentando una rodilla en el suelo, la niña se acercó sonriendo.

-: Me gustan tus ojos – le dijo con su inocente voz – Son muy bonitos, ¿puedo tocarlos?

Eren se rió un poco.

-: Puedes verlos de cerca si quieres… - la niña caminó hasta quedar frente a su rostro y lo examinó con curiosidad y sorpresa, levantó su mano para tocar el rostro del joven y entonces Eren tuvo una enorme visión. Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios y cayó sentado hacia atrás, mientras la niña se asustaba. Trató de ponerse de pie y manoteó la mesada, un cuchillo cayó de arriba y pasó muy cerca de su quijada provocándole un corte en la misma. Eren se llevó la mano al lugar, y luego miró su mano con sangre. Era una señal.

-: ¿Estás bien? – dijo la pequeña.

-: Sí, sí… lo siento… es que… me duele la cabeza… ve con tu padre Christa, por favor…

El joven se puso de pie y salió de inmediato a buscar a Levi, sentía que el corazón se le había acelerado y estaba visiblemente perturbado. Entró a una de las habitaciones de invitados, donde Levi estaba preparando sus herramientas y Farlan se puso de pie.

-: Levi… Levi, debo… - miró a Farlan de soslayo y luego miró al hombre – Tengo que hablar contigo… a solas…

-: ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio algo molesto.

-: Far, déjanos un momento.

La sombra miró con bronca al joven, pero se retiró cerrando la puerta por detrás.

-: Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?

-: Tuve una visión… recién… la niña… la hija del señor Gunter, me tocó el rostro y entonces vinieron a mí… Levi, estás en un grave peligro, todos lo estamos. Las sombras de la desesperación, están muy cerca, te están buscando, aún no saben sobre el sello, pero hoy… esta noche, cuando enfrentemos al familiar… ellos lo sabrán… Vi… a Connie, Sasha, Erwin y yo… morir… Y a ti te capturaban…

-: ¿Eso es todo? – dijo el hombre sin inmutarse.

-: ¿Te parece poco, acaso? – Dijo el joven sin entender por qué Levi no se alarmaba.

-: Ven, Eren – dijo el hombre invitándolo al balcón de la habitación. Hacía un hermoso tiempo y el sol empezaba a caer por las laderas, la vista daba a un hermoso manto de pasto verde y un jardín florido y hermoso. Levi prendió un cigarrillo y se acercó al joven para hablarle – No niego que tus visiones no sean verdaderas, no niego el don con el que naciste, pero… los únicos dueños de nuestro destino… somos nosotros mismos… - El joven lo miraba en silencio y sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza – Ninguna visión, ninguna premonición o adivinación, me dirá como vivir mi vida. Y quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, no permitiré que mueras – Eren sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-: No es tan fácil… - dijo mientras el agua cristalina se deslizaba por sus mejillas – Mi padre me dijo lo mismo… ¡yo vi a mi madre morir y quise cambiar las cosas! ¡Hicimos todo lo posible, Levi! Es horrible, es horrible… ¡Pero no se puede cambiar lo que debe suceder! ¡Hagas lo que hagas, no se puede! No se puede – agachó su cabeza abatido y se sorprendió cuando sintió como el hombre secaba su rostro con un inmaculado pañuelo blanco y se lo entregaba.

-: Gracias por ayudarme – dijo el castaño devolviéndole el pañuelo blanco, sus ojos verdes estaban más brillantes que nunca.

-: Soy tu guardián, es mi deber – Eren bajó la vista con algo de tristeza.

-: Si, claro, es por eso…

-: Pero aunque no lo fuera, lo habría hecho igual… yo… quiero protegerte… - acarició su mejilla despacio donde estaba la herida y el joven sintió que su piel se erizaba - ¿Qué te ha sucedido allí?

-: En… en la cocina… un cuchillo… fue sin querer… - el joven hipó un poco conteniendo el llanto.

-: Deja de llorar de una vez… - le habló con voz firme y con mucha seguridad – Podemos cambiar el futuro si así nos lo proponemos, tú te estás dando por vencido antes de intentarlo – Lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza – Debes vencer a tu propio poder, Eren, todo es posible, si hay determinación, si hay fe, si hay ganas de cambiar las cosas. Cree en ti mismo, mocoso. Cree que puedes cambiar las cosas, si fuera tan simple como que nuestros destinos están sellados, entonces sería mejor abandonarnos a la muerte, porque entonces, ¿qué sentido tendría todo? Yo elijo pelear, yo elijo qué hacer, nadie, ninguna fuerza, ningún dios, vendrá a decirme cómo vivir mi vida o cuándo debe terminar… Y tú, deberías hacer lo mismo…

-: Le-Levi… - Eren estaba conmocionado, una parte de él quería creer, quería pensar que era posible, pero todos los hechos en su vida le decían lo contrario. Sorpresivamente abrazó al hombre contra su cuerpo. Estaba bien si se enojaba, estaba bien si Farlan le pegaba por eso, tampoco abandonaría la esperanza, pero si ese iba a ser su último día de vida, entonces al menos se daría el gusto de abrazar a la persona que le hacía latir el corazón de esa manera.

-: ¿Eren? – preguntó el ojiazul, pero no lo rechazó, sentía el cuerpo del joven tiritando, entendía cómo se sentía, era normal, sentir miedo. Él hacía mucho ya que no se dejaba amedrentar por esa clase de sentimientos, no tenía miedo a la muerte, tal vez la encontraba incluso encantadora, porque una de las cosas que más anhelaba Levi, era volver a ver a su madre. Le devolvió el abrazo al joven, no quería que muriera, ni siquiera quería que resultara herido, pero sentía que el muchacho se estaba dejando abatir, entonces… escuchó que el corazón del ojiverde latía apresuradamente, no era estúpido, se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaba cada vez más seguido. No le molestaba, al contrario, se sentía algo halagado que un joven tan hermoso se hubiera fijado en alguien como él. Pero ahora era un hombre en pareja, así que no podía aceptar meterse demasiado con el mocoso, pero si era capaz de darle aunque más no fuera un rayo de resistencia, un gramo de confianza, un poquito de fe… si al menos pudiera hacer que cambiara su forma de pensar… entonces lo haría.

-: Eren… - lo llamó de nuevo y el joven lo soltó, tenía los pómulos adorablemente rojos y el corazón desbocado.

-: Lo si-siento… yo… lo-

Levi puso dos dedos sobre la boca del muchacho para hacer que se quedara callado.

-: No lo sientas… no te arrepientas, Eren… lo único que podemos hacer frente a los errores, es admitirlos y tratar de enmendarlos, pero jamás, jamás arrepentirnos de nuestras elecciones. Mírame – le pidió con su grave voz y Eren levantó sus esmeraldas que aún seguían húmedas – No puedo prometerte nada, mocoso, más que voy a dar hasta mi vida por protegerte… - tomó el joven rostro entre sus manos y Eren contuvo la respiración por la sorpresa, entonces lo besó con suavidad, apenas un roce de labios, nada más que eso, luego se separó y lo miró con sus afilados ojos – Si quieres más… deberás vivir, Eren Jeager…

Luego se giró y se fue del lugar, mientras el joven aún no volvía en sí. Luego de unos minutos se tocó sus labios y se tuvo que apoyar contra el barandal, mientras su cuerpo seguía estremecido.

-0-

-: Bien, repasaremos esto. Erwin y Eren en el techo del recinto, cuando la bestia salga arrojarán los pergaminos que les di. Sasha y Connie en los dos ángulos opuestos, no dejen de apuntarle con las flechas especiales con puntas de plata. Yo lo recibiré aquí dentro del círculo de protección, Farlan detrás de mí serás mi punto de apoyo, Jean mantendrás el campo de protección para evitar que huya. De todas maneras vamos a tener los caballos cerca, en la puerta principal, no creo que sea necesario llegar a utilizarlos, pero como siempre digo, es mejor tener un plan "B". Bien, ¿hay alguna duda de esto? – Todos negaron con la cabeza – No se saquen sus crucifijos por nada, ¿han entendido? Ahora Farlan les dará un amuleto de protección, es un pentagrama, mejor conocido como el Tetragranmaton. Tampoco lo dejen caer, es de suma importancia que lo mantengan con ustedes. No dejen sus lugares, no intenten hacer nada más de lo que estrictamente les he pedido. No importa cómo se vea, no importa como ruga o se escuche, yo me encargaré de todo. Bien, ya va a ser la hora – dijo levantando su muñeca y mirando su reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para las tres de la mañana.

-0-

La familia Gunter-Friolizt, había emigrado desde Europa, venían huyendo de la guerra. Lo habían sacrificado todo, solo venían con lo puesto, ni siquiera una muda de ropa. Tuvieron que mendigar los primeros tiempos, incluso conseguir trabajo se hacía difícil, con cuatro hijos a cuestas, su mujer recientemente enferma y trabajos esporádicos por el que le pagaban monedas, la esperanza de tener una vida mejor lejos de los bombardeos y las balas empezaba a diluirse.

Jhon Gunter, empezó a errar su camino, bebía profusamente, cada vez más, su carácter antes apacible y tranquilo, se transformaba en irascible y violento, llegando incluso a desquitarse con sus hijos y mujer. Todo era una cruel pesadilla de la que no podían escapar.

Se había hecho amigo de un trabajador de una cosecha, el pacífico Bonny. El señor, viéndolo quebrado en lágrimas un día, volviendo semi borracho del bar, porque ni siquiera le alcanzaba para pagarse una borrachera decente, le dijo que conocía una forma para que pudiera tener un pasar económico holgado, pero que en realidad era una medida desesperada. Jhon le dijo que en verdad estaba completamente desesperado, por lo que estaría bien, incluso si le pidieran que se convirtiera en asesino, estaba dispuesto a todo. Bonny lo miró con tristeza y le dijo que lo acompañara.

Se internaron monte adentro, en medio de la noche cerrada, caminando más de dos horas hacia el sudeste. Cuando atravesaron el río, Jhon temblaba de frío, pero estaba dispuesto a todo. De manera que no se detuvo. Apenas estuvieron del otro lado del río, algo le llamó la atención. No había sonido alguno. Bonny se detuvo y señaló al frente, una cueva en un costado del cerro frente a ellos.

-: Ahí la tiene… la Salamanca… Yo sólo puedo acompañarlo hasta aquí, señor Gunter, de usted dependerá qué hacer a partir de este momento. Todavía está a tiempo de volver, porque una vez que ingrese allí… no volverá a ser el mismo.

Jhon lo miró un momento, pero finalmente se armó de coraje y encaró hacia la cueva. Bonny se persignó y le pidió perdón a Dios por haber arrastrado a ese hombre a su perdición.

A medida que avanzaba, el silencio se le hacía más y más incómodo, ni siquiera sentir a las ramas crujiendo bajo sus pies se sentía, ni el ruido del agua, es como si hubiera entrado en un recinto impermeable, sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, la luna quedó tapada por densas nubes y finalmente estuvo caminando en completa obscuridad. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de la cueva comenzó a sentir ruidos de violines, guitarras, bombos, cascabeles, y risas, muchas, muchas risas. Pero no importaba donde girara a ver, no había luz alguna, ni indicio de fiesta por ninguna parte. Llegó hasta la entrada de la cueva, que más parecía una caverna, miró hacia adentro, pero no se veía nada. Estaba jugado, no había llegado tan lejos para desistir. Inspiró hondo y se metió adentro, entonces sí fue como si tuviera la fiesta encima. El ruido se hizo ensordecedor, y mientras más avanzaba, notaba como una débil luz al final del camino empezaba a hacerse más y más brillante. Caminó cerca de quince minutos, y llegó hasta una puerta enorme, hecha de madera tallada, tenía varias figuras, de gente alegre sonriendo y bailando con calaveras y esqueletos. Frente a la puerta había un hombre enorme, como de dos metros, vestido como un gaucho. Tenía los brazos cruzados y era fornido, sus ojos negros se posaron en Jhon y no dejó de mirarlo ni un solo momento.

-: ¿A qué viniste forastero? – le dijo con gruesa voz.

-: Yo… yo… quiero, quiero… ser rico…

El hombre lo miró detenidamente un buen rato, hasta que finalmente se corrió para abrirle la puerta. Cuando Jhon la cruzó, se encontró con un panorama increíble, un salón exquisitamente adornado, enorme, lleno de mesas con los más exquisitos manjares, cientos de jarras del más delicioso vino, mujeres prácticamente desnudas bailando sensualmente, músicos por todas partes, hombres bailando, bebiendo y copulando con esas mujeres por doquier, como una fiesta salvaje y descontrolada. Todos los platos hechos de oro macizo, al igual que los cubiertos, las bandejas e incluso los vasos. Jhon se maravillaba con todo lo que veía.

De pronto se le acercó una sensual y ardiente mujer, con un vestido completamente ceñido a sus formas que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, una larga cabellera negra y los labios rojos como una granada madura.

-: Jhon, acompáñame – le dijo le mujer tomando su muñeca y tirando de él, su agarre era caliente.

El hombre se dejó guiar y lo llevó a una habitación en donde no había nada, excepto un altar que estaba vacío. Había velas por doquier que iluminaban el recinto.

-: Espera aquí, el jefe te verá en unos momentos – le dijo la mujer – Debes desnudarte.

Luego se fue. Jhon hizo lo que le pidió la extraña mujer y se quedó esperando así unos minutos. Finalmente arriba del altar comenzó a formarse una especie de burbuja de color naranja que fue tornándose roja de a poco. El hombre se asustó, retrocedió y comenzó a temblar. El ambiente se puso extremadamente cálido y pronto sintió que su cuerpo transpiraba profusamente.

La burbuja creció y creció hasta explotar y bañar todo, incluso al hombre, de una baba espesa y pegajosa de color transparente y sin olor alguno. Finalmente sobre el altar había un hombre, no tenía zapatos, ni tampoco pies, en cambio de veían dos pares de pezuñas enormes y negras, estaba vestido con un traje costoso, su piel era morena, tenía un rostro hermoso, pero sus ojos… no eran de este mundo. Completamente negros, con una rendija dorada como las pupilas de los gatos, sus manos tenían larguísimas uñas negras, y dos cuernos, como el de las cabras que salían de su frente.

Jhon tosió con la garganta contaminada, ya que sentía un fuerte olor a brea caliente que se le pegaba a las fosas nasales. La aparición descendió del altar y notó que detrás se balanceaba una especie de cola como la de los caballos. Caminó serenamente hasta donde el hombre estaba arrodillado y tembloroso. Los cascos resonando en el recinto, Jhon no le podía sostener la mirada, sentía que se debilitaba ante ésta. Se detuvo frente a él, estuvo mirándolo varios minutos y luego se acuclilló para tener su cara a la altura de la del hombre, le sonrió y fue escalofriante. Todos sus dientes terminaban en puntas filosas y su lengua era larga y delgada como la de una serpiente. Su lengua salió de su boca y lamió las mejillas, el pecho y parte de los hombros del hombre por un largo rato. Su tacto era rasposo y frío. Jhon se quedó quieto mientras tiritaba de terror.

Después, al parecer satisfecho con la inspección volvió a ponerse de pie y tomó de brazo al hombre para que hiciera lo mismo. Entonces le habló. Su voz era increíblemente dulce y sensual.

-: Jhon Gunter, ¿para qué has venido hasta aquí?

Al hombre le costó un poco encontrar su propia voz.

-: Y-yo de-deseo… se rico y po-poderoso…

-: ¿Estás consciente de lo que estás pidiendo?

-: Sí… l-lo es-estoy…

-: Bien, yo puedo darte todo eso y más… fortuna, suerte, éxito… a cambio te pido un trato muy justo…

-: ¿M-mi al-alma?

-: Aaaahh… suspiró el demonio con hastío - ¿Qué puedo ganar con un alma tan pobre como la tuya? No, para ti tengo algo muy diferente… quiero que cuides a uno de mis hijos, es… una criatura muy especial… tu deber será alimentarlo, una vez al año como mínimo…

-: ¿Alimentarlo? – repitió el hombre que no paraba de temblar como gelatina.

-: Así es… serás próspero, tendrás a muchas personas a tu mando… Deberás seleccionar cuidadosamente, al hijo primogénito de alguna familia, hombre o mujer, da igual, en la noche de navidad, lo llevarás hasta mi hijo, para que él lo devore. ¿Fácil, verdad? No quedarán rastros, ni nada que pueda incriminarte. Tus hijos, y los hijos de tus hijos, y todos aquellos que hereden tu sangre, renovarán este pacto, y todos llevarán a cabo la tarea que te asigno. Mientras cumplan, vivirán en la opulencia constante, jamás faltará la comida en tu mesa, ni el dinero en tus bolsillos… Así que… ¿qué dices?

-: Sí, sí, yo quiero hacerlo – dentro de las pupilas del hombre brillaba la llama de la codicia.

El demonio movió una de sus manos y al medio del recinto se abrió la tierra de donde salió una enorme cruz blanca, con una figura de cristo en ella, crucificado.

-: Ahora, reniega de tu Dios – le habló la bestia – Revélate ante él, renuncia a tu lugar en el paraíso y acéptame como tu único Amo y Señor…

El hombre se acercó a la cruz y escupió sobre ella, luego orinó.

-: Yo renunció a ti – dijo hablándole a la figura de yeso – No hay otro dios para mí que Satán, él será mi amo y señor.

-: Buen chico – dijo el demonio, movió su mano y la cruz se giró en el aire para que dar invertida, mientras del cristo salían sendas lágrimas de sangre.

Luego le acercó un pergamino que sacó del aire, el papel brillaba con luz propia, lo dejó flotando y le agarró el brazo para ponerlo arriba.

-: Con esto, sellaremos nuestro pacto – con una de sus filosas uñas, le hizo un corte a la altura de la muñeca y un buen chorro de sangre cayó sobre el pergamino, que brilló aún más y absorbió todo para desaparecer como apareció. Luego la criatura, lamió la herida y sanó por completo – Ahora, vete a disfrutar Jhon, recibirás las instrucciones de a poco, y las irás cumpliendo de acuerdo a lo que se te ordene. Bienvenido a mis huestes infernales…

El hombre volvió a la fiesta, apenas salió del recinto se halló vestido con ricos ropajes, y estuvo bebiendo, comiendo y copulando con diversas mujeres hasta perder la consciencia. Cuando despertó estaba en el cerro, en un descampado con su ropa vieja. Revisó sus bolsillos y encontró un papel negro con finas letras blancas en él, era un mapa. Mostraba la ubicación de un "tapado", un tesoro inca enterrado en tierras desoladas.

Buscó a su familia y se fueron a desenterrarlo. En pocos meses contaba con varias propiedades, carruajes, y tierras de cultivo. De acuerdo a una carta que le llegó sin remitente, mandó a construir en el fondo de la finca, un cuarto grande de paredes de ladrillo y techo de chapa, debajo un enorme sótano. Ese cuarto permanecía noche y día cubierto de cadenas de todo tipo, y sólo él tenía las llaves. Una vez al año mandaba a uno de los hijos de sus empleados a limpiar el lugar, siempre solo. Luego volvía para colocar las cadenas en su sitio. Los enviados jamás volvían.

El hijo de la bestia que residía en ese cuarto, fue bautizado como "el familiar", y todos sabían que la gran opulencia de la casa y su asombroso éxito en los negocios, era debido a ese horrible pacto. Tres generaciones pasarían, antes de que Michael Gunter decidiera ponerle fin.

-0-

Todos estaban en sus posiciones. Los cazadores apuntando, entonces Levi se acercó para abrir los candados y luego rápidamente volvió dentro del círculo hecho con sal, sacó su puñal en forma de cruz, y comenzó a conjurar mientras aparecía el fino vapor blanco sobre su figura. Farlan estaba completamente alerta, podían sentir el retumbar de la tierra, debajo de ellos el sótano, y el familiar caminando debajo.

-: Vamos maldito, sal de una vez – dijo el ojiazul más para él que para los otros. Sorpresivamente la puerta de madera del cuarto, de un grosor de más de 10 centímetros, estalló por los aires y un enorme perro negro salió aullando y corriendo desde adentro, debía ser del porte de un caballo mediano, tenía una enormes fauces llenas de afilados dientes, la baba cayendo de las comisuras de su boca, y las patas eran algo aterrador, estaban invertidas de manera que podía moverse atrás y adelante con facilidad, se movía tan rápido que era muy difícil mantenerle los ojos encima. Rodeó a Levi corriendo a una velocidad imposible y levantando una gran cantidad de tierra, por lo que lo perdieron de vista por varios minutos.

-: ¡Levi, Levi! – gritó Eren desesperado, pero Erwin lo retuvo.

-: ¡Espera, Eren! Ya sabes lo que dijo, debemos confiar.

-: ¡Pero Erwin, aún no hemos usado los pergaminos, ni el agua bendita, Levi está en peligro!

Se escuchó un grito largo desde la nube de polvo, mientras una luz brillante azul se distinguía entre la tierra aún suspendida en el aire. Una especie de onda expansiva hizo que se disipara la nube y todo quedara despejado, era un conjuro del mago. Levi tenía una gruesa cadena enredada en sus manos y el otro extremo en el cuello del familiar. La cadena brillaba, estaba hechizada. La bestia se revolvía furiosa con fuerza descomunal, pero a través de la atadura, Levi enviaba sendas descargas como de electricidad que hacía que el ente chillara embravecido. Tiraba con fuerza de las cadenas, mientras Levi seguía recitando hechizos, Farlan arrojó algunos pergaminos sobre el familiar, pero los mismos desaparecían en el aire en una llamarada.

Eren no lo pensó dos veces, descendió del techo al ver que las cadenas empezaban a lastimar a Levi y desgarraban lentamente la piel de sus brazos, sendas gotas de sangre empezaron a caer en el piso. Se acercó y tomando los pergaminos más elaborados entre sus manos, se concentró para hacer que su aura creciera, el ente giró su cabeza, tenía los ojos hundidos en el cráneo, pero a través de sus cuencas negras se podía sentir su mirada demoníaca. Eren arrojó los pergaminos y el bicho aulló con fuerza, los papeles se pegaron a su cuerpo y las letras brillaron, mientras el ente se revolcaba con dolor.

-: ¡Connie, Sasha! – gritó Levi y los cazadores empezaron a largar sus flechas contra el enorme cuerpo, empezaba a perder fuerza rápidamente, por lo que Levi, salió del círculo y clavó su puñal con firmeza en la cabeza del espectro. Se escuchó un crujido infernal, como si cientos de árboles cayeran al mismo tiempo y luego el cuerpo se hizo cenizas velozmente.

Todos respiraban agitados. Y Levi se quedó pasmado, eso había sido asombrosamente fácil. ¿Sería porque eran muchos? Salió del círculo y todos se acercaron. Pero entonces sintieron un olor fétido en el aire, como si cientos de animales se hubieran podrido, empezaron a toser, e incluso Sasha vomitó a un costado.

-: ¿Qué mierda? – dijo Levi.

-: Por esto era que no quería ayudar al hombre, nunca enfrentaste un familiar antes, ¿cierto? – preguntó el mago mientras se acercaba a Levi y miraba hacia un punto indefinido en el horizonte.

-: No, esta es la primera vez.

-: Bien, esta ha sido la parte fácil, ahora viene la difícil, espero estés preparado.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Qué parte difícil?

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando sintieron un aire impresionantemente caliente, tanto que parecía que escocía la piel, y en empezaron a sentir que algo muy poderoso se acercaba por en medio del bosque. Vieron a varios animales salir corriendo en varias direcciones mientras algunos árboles caían a los costados, abriéndole paso a algo descomunal.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, cuando la figura del demonio de la Salamanca apareció a lo lejos, cada paso que daba hacía que retumbara el suelo.

-: Bien – dijo el mago haciendo tronar los huesos de su espalda – Papi está aquí, y no está muy feliz…

-: Como sea, prepárense – ordenó Levi.

-: Es un subordinado de Lilith – le susurró Farlan en el oído.

-: ¿Sabes algo que sea de utilidad? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-: Será duro, pero por lo general estos demonios tienen un punto débil en alguna parte del cuerpo, ya que deben materializarse para poder luchar, debemos encontrar qué punto es.

-: Yo lo sé – dijo Eren – Está en su entrecejo…

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero no le preguntaron cómo sabía eso. El demonio se quedó parado a unos veinte metros, su aura era de hostilidad pura y sus ojos ardían en furia.

-: He venido… - les dijo mientras su larga lengua viperina se deslizaba de su boca – A vengar la muerte de mi hijo…

By Luna de Acero… temblando en un rincón…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: Estaré a tu lado hasta el final – dijo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban de nuevo – No me importa lo que digas, yo…no te dejaré solo…

-: No necesito tu ayuda – lo amonestó el pelinegro, estaba algo cabreado, ¿por qué era tan difícil de entender? Lo estaba salvando, le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad.

-: Sí mueres… también la esperanza de la humanidad, entonces es lo mismo, esté yo o no, tal vez no haga la diferencia para ti… pero sí para mí… Tengo mis propias decisiones y debes aceptarlas, te gusten o no.

Se acercó y lo besó con ganas, con devoción, como si fueran a morir mañana, y tal vez…no estaba lejos de la verdad.


	6. Nadie es imprescindible

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Por fin está funcionando el apéndice de los reviews! Yey! Así que ya me puse al día y le contesté a todos. Estaba bastante desesperada por ese tema, pero finalmente ya todo funciona bien de nuevo. Estoy algo triste, muchas páginas hermosas de Yaoi han desaparcido de facebook, y realmente me ha afectado mucho. Sueño con un mundo de tolerancia, donde todos aprendamos a respetar los gustos ajenos... Nunca abandonaré esa esperanza... Bueno mis queridos, quería actualizar hoy también Deseo Culpable, pero no, no llego,será mañana, lo siento, pero al menos les traigo un capi más. Me harían muy feliz si me comentaran que les pareció, si? Besitos estelares, mis hermosos, a disfrutar!

 **Disclaimer:** Bla, bla, ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Isayama Hajime... Cuando sea millonaria le compraré los derechos de Eren y Levi y haré yaoi cannon oficial... (bueno, soñar es gratis, ja)

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de personajes, escenas macabras, ya lo dije.

 **Capítulo 6: Nadie es imprescindible**

El demonio movió sus brazos y una ola expansiva se desprendió de su figura. Todos se agacharon para que la fuerza no los arrastrara, pero sin embargo los empujó unos metros.

-: Ningún mortal osa tocar uno de mis hijos y vive para contarlo – Dijo el ser mientras movía sus manos en círculos y de la tierra empezaban a salir piedras de diverso tamaño.

Levi abrió grande sus ojos y se puso delante de Eren.

-: No te muevas – le advirtió - ¡Hechicero! – le gritó a Jean que pronto estuvo a su lado, ambos recitaron el conjuro del escudo protector, justo a tiempo, mientras las piedras se estrellaban en el campo de energía que entre ambos mantenían. Eran como proyectiles lanzados por un tanque. Se escuchaba el impacto de las rocas, y así estuvieron por varios, minutos - ¡Cazadores! – llamó Levi.

Sasha y Connie apuntaron con sus flechas y empezaron a disparar varias veces, tenían una precisión única, era imposible fallar a su blanco. Pero entonces vieron como cesaban los ataques de las piedras y frente al demonio estaban suspendidas todas las flechas. El ser levantó su mano derecha y la giró en el aire, entonces las flechas giraron también apuntando al grupo. Ningún escudo podría salvarlos esta vez.

-: ¡Corran! - gritó Levi, mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Eren y lo arrastraba consigo, pero al final optó por empujarlo contra el suelo y colocar su cuerpo sobre él. Las flechas fueron veloces, una le atravesó el brazo a Farlan, otra se incrustó en un costado del abdomen de Erwin, y finalmente una tercera impactó en la espalda de Connie que con un grito se derrumbó. Sasha fue de inmediato a auxiliarlo. Levi se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba la figura, se paró frente a él mirándolo con seriedad, juntó sus manos y comenzó a recitar un conjuro, más el demonio movió su mano en el aire como si estuviera empujando algo y Levi se tambaleó y cayó sentado.

-: No juegues conmigo, hechicero – le habló con voz cavernosa – Tus poderes no son nada para mí. Soy Baltazo, hijo de Lilith, hermano de Rusalka, padre de Setmundú, y hoy cobraré venganza por tu impertinencia. Tomaré la vida de todos ustedes y luego me las cobraré a los descendientes de Gunter. Pero seré compasivo, no los haré sufrir demasiado.

"Mierda", pensó Levi, éste demonio era de la categoría más alta a la que se hubiera enfrentado hasta entonces, pero no tenía miedo, se puso de pie nuevamente y llevando su mano derecha a su entrecejo conjuró a los poderes del infinito y del siete veces siete, entonces su aura explotó. El ruido se sintió a varios kilómetros. Su cuerpo apenas resistía los embates de la energía que le recorría entero. Un viento huracanado soplaba a su alrededor como una anillo, mientras levantaba tierra y chipas de electricidad se hacían visibles.

-: ¡Yo soy Levi! – Gritó con determinación - ¡Hijo de la gran bruja Kuchel! ¡Y tú, demonio, no vas a llevarte a nadie mientras yo esté con vida! ¡Llama de luz!

Una poderosa llamarada de energía blanca se desprendió de su cuerpo e impactó de lleno contra el demonio quien colocó sus brazos sobre su rostro. Cuando éste terminó sus brazos estaban llenos de ampollas y un fétido olor a quemado se desprendía de él, junto a hilos de vapor caliente.

-: Bien – dijo el aparecido sonriendo con malicia y sus ojos negros brillaron – Al fin encuentro un oponente digno. Pero lamento decirte que necesitan mucho más que esto para poder vencerme, mientras tanto tu cuerpo se consume rápidamente, no aguantarás mucho. Ahora entiendo por qué Rusalka fue consumida tan fácilmente. Va a ser, interesante.

-: Nada puede contra el poder de la luz – replicó Levi – Ni siquiera tu poderosa madre, así que no me subestimes Baltazo. Yo, acabaré contigo.

-: Deberíamos huir, ahora que podemos – dijo el mago en voz baja y todos lo miraron sorprendidos – Lamento decirles que esto no pinta nada bien, mientras Levi pueda mantenerlo ocupado, debemos pensar en sobrevivir.

-: ¡De ninguna manera dejaremos solo a Levi! – replicó Eren molesto antes de que Farlan lo hiciera – Si eres tan cobarde entonces vete, pero nosotros no lo abandonaremos.

El mago miró a Levi, que nuevamente estaba lanzando un ataque y chasqueó la lengua.

-: No podrá solo, no hay manera. Sin mi ayuda no serán más que unas pobres víctimas, el cuerpo de Levi no resistirá el poder de la energía blanca, en cualquier momento se va a desvanecer. Como sea, me quedaré a ayudarlos, sólo si tú me entregas tu cuerpo una vez que todo termine – le dijo al castaño que abrió los ojos consternado – Vamos, tú decides hermoso.

-: ¡Jean! – le gritó Erwin, mientras intentaba en vano sacar la flecha de su pierna - ¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte en un momento así?

-: Bueno, bueno, hace ya diez años que no pruebo carne joven, no me culpes, el niño es demasiado lindo, sería un desperdicio.

-: ¡Maldito pervertido! – gruñó Farlan.

-: Ya, ustedes no se metan, los de afuera no se metan – luego miró con determinación a Eren – Bien, tú, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Aceptas o no?

Todos se agacharon al sentir una feroz ráfaga de viento extremadamente caliente, y miraron al frente, Levi estaba deteniendo un ataque del demonio, alrededor del entre sendos anillos de fuego se movían a su alrededor y desde allí venía una lluvia de fuego. Levi hincó una rodilla en el suelo y todos contuvieron la respiración.

-: ¡Está bien, está bien, acepto! ¡Pero ayúdalo de una vez! – le dijo Eren con lágrimas en los ojos.

-: ¡Está muerto, está muerto! – Sollozó Sasha con las manos llenas de la sangre de su hermano.

Erwin sacó su biblia y el agua bendita y comenzó a rezar en voz alta, mientras leía algunos pasajes de los evangelios, todos pudieron admirar como su aura de un color suave y dorado lo cubría. El demonio sacudió su cabeza y miró por detrás de Levi, con una velocidad imposible intentó escabullirse por un costado, pero el pelinegro le cerró el paso, mientras le enviaba otro ataque.

-: ¡No hemos terminado, adefesio! – le gritó el más bajo. El demonio empezó a hablar en lenguas muertas y levantó sus manos hacia el cielo, el cuerpo de Levi se levantó en el aire varios metros y luego el ente bajó las manos con rapidez, entonces Levi se estrelló contra el piso, lanzando un gemido ronco y prolongado.

Una vez que se deshizo de él se dirigió al grupo. El mago lo enfrentó esta vez.

-: Vaya, tiempo sin saber de ti Baltazo – le dijo Jean, mientras sacaba unos extraños pergaminos redondos de sus bolsillos, las letras rojas se iluminaron y entonces comenzó otra batalla.

Eren y Farlan fueron donde Levi, el hombre se quejaba dolorido, pero estaba fuera de peligro, solo un poco golpeado, respiraba de a bocanadas.

-: ¡Levi! ¡No vamos a poder! – le dijo Farlan asustado.

-: No… digas eso… - habló el hombre resoplando y poniéndose de pie con dificultad – Far, cuida a Eren, aún no está dicha la última palabra.

Mientras tanto el demonio había tirado a Sasha y Erwin duramente contra los árboles. Jean hacía un gran esfuerzo para escudarse y mandarle los pergaminos de la Santísima Trinidad. Era los juramentos más fuertes de los que se tenía conocimiento. Levi se paró junto al mago y mientras el mismo mandaba los pergaminos, Levi arrojaba sendas bombas de agua bendita.

El demonio aulló con bravura cuando sintió que el agua y los papeles se pegaban a su cuerpo produciéndole un hondo escozor. Levi invocó la protección del Santo San Jorge y una espada de luz azul se materializó en sus manos. El mago lo miró sorprendido, nunca había visto a un brujo tener tal cantidad de poder, era algo en realidad admirable, considerando que él tenía más de doscientos años y era la primera vez que veía una cosa como esa.

Entre ambos invocaron al poder pentagrama, para proteger al grupo y alejar al demonio. El ente levantó sus manos en el aire y aulló terriblemente, mientras de todas partes del bosque cientos de sombras aparecían.

-: ¡Farlan! – Gritó Levi - ¡Pergaminos para todos ahora!

El hechicero materializó un largo báculo de madera, que brillaba con tenue luz dorada. Levi le alcanzó el puñal en cruza Eren, Farlan invocó a las fuerzas de la sombra mayor y su aura se tiñó de gris, Erwin sacó una espada corta de entre sus ropas llenas de inscripciones y Sasha tomó las flechas de su hermano en su karjac y tensó su arco. Todos estaban juntos protegiéndose las espaldas. Levi hizo una invocación un fuerte viento lo envolvió y en su mano derecha apareció la sagrada Espada de San Jorge, cuyo filo corta todo el mal.

La batalla duró más de dos horas, el grupo era embestido continuamente por una gran cantidad de espectros sombra que aparecían de todas partes. Levi enfrentaba a Baltazo, quien se defendía con sus cuernos y garras.

Todos estaban transpirados y magullados, Sasha ahora con dos hachas pequeñas en cada mano. Levi resoplaba cansado, enfrentarse al demonio era un gran desgaste espiritual, y aún faltaba al menos una hora para que el sol se alzara en el horizonte. Debían resistir. El ente tenía un cuerno cercenado, del cual manaba brea caliente y humo, mientras una gran herida cruzaba su abdomen.

-: Terminemos esto de una vez – dijo Levi resoplando mientras lo apuntaba con la filosa espada.

El grupo había exterminado a casi todas las sombras, sólo quedaban un par de las más grandes revoloteando, Sasha estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y varios cortes en los brazos y espalda, Farlan había utilizado muchos de sus ataques y también estaba agotado. Erwin tenía la sotana hecha jirones y al hechicero se le había roto el báculo en dos, pero igual los seguía usando.

-: Me llevaré a todos y cada uno a lo más profundo del infierno, jamás volverán a ver la luz de nuevo. ¡Madre, yo invoco el poder tu sangre en mí! – rugió con furia y toda su piel comenzó a infectarse de brillante color negro, comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente hasta llegar a la altura de 5 metros, mientras una cola dura y larga se formaba detrás de él que terminaba en un pico como el de los alacranes, sendas patas le salieron del cuerpo y las movía frenéticamente logrando una mayor velocidad, sus fauces eran enormes, sus afilados dientes también habían crecido y vapor blanco salía de adentro, empezó a lanzar llamaradas como un dragón y Levi invocaba el escudo de protección, pero se sentía cada vez más débil. Ahora las cosas sí que estaban complicadas.

Levi supo que debería usar lo último que le quedaba. Clavó la espada en el suelo y abrió sus piernas, levantó sus brazos al frente y comenzó a realizar el llamado de las fuerzas celestes.

-: ¡Farlan, aleja a todos! – Le ordenó mientras cada vez más y más vapor blanco brotaba de su figura – ¡Invoco a las huestes de los Arcángeles guerreros, vengan y tomen este cuerpo, hagan de mí el instrumento de guerra, para someter el mal!

Se escuchó un estallido y una especie de columna de luz blanca descendiendo sobre la figura de Levi, era como si se hubiera hecho de día por varios segundos, todos se cubrieron los ojos, el demonio retrocedió chillando espantado. Cuando la luz bajó su intensidad, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Levi brillaba como si un sol resplandeciera dentro de él, la espada había crecido en dimensiones y unas finas y algo transparentes alas salían de su espalda. En realidad no eran alas, eran destellos de profusa luz que daban esa impresión.

Después del despliegue de energía ninguna sombra había quedado en pie, el lugar estaba despejado. El mago secundaba a Levi, movía los dos pedazos de su báculo y hablando en lenguas muertas conjuraba, mientras la bestia los embestía, la mayor parte del ataque siempre la detenía Levi con la espada, era una lucha muy ardua. El hechicero en un movimiento ágil, logró incrustar uno de los pedazos en el vientre de la bestia, éste aulló y lo agarró de una pierna con sus monstruosas manos y lo arrojó varios metros por los aires contra la casilla. El cuerpo del hombre dio de lleno en una de las paredes y crujió antes de caer desvanecido en el suelo.

Levi aprovechó y saltando y girando con velocidad en el aire le cortó uno de los brazos al ente. El miembro cayó al suelo y se pudrió rápidamente. Levi retrocedió, sus alas vibraron con mayor energía y volvió a la carga, entonces el demonio agachó la cabeza y le asestó un feroz cabezazo, haciéndolo rodar en el suelo, la espada cayó para un costado y en esos segundos que estaba desprotegido, Baltazo tomó su fina cintura en la única mano que le quedaba y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza, se podía sentir el crujir de los huesos de Levi, que se revolvía entre sus dedos.

-: ¡Eren! – gritó Erwin, pero el joven ya estaba corriendo rápidamente para levantar el arma, ¡vaya que pesaba! Fácilmente serían unos treinta kilos, pero la adrenalina le daba la fuerza necesaria.

-: ¡Deja en paz a Levi! – le gritó con bravura y levantó el arma en el aire para lanzarse contra el abdomen de la bestia produciéndole un profundo corte del que brotó la brea hirviendo, un poco le cayó en las manos y se alejó con un grito de dolor.

El demonio levantó su aguijón ponzoñoso y le apuntó al joven, Eren se quedó estupefacto, así era, esa era su visión, ahora le había llegado el momento de morir. Pero sintió un fuerte empujón de parte de Farlan y el aguijón se clavó en el suelo, inyectando su veneno y dejando la tierra con un boquete negro y humeante.

-: ¡Vete de aquí! – le gritó el rubio sacándole la espada - ¡Vamos muévete!

Erwin lo tomó rudamente de un brazo y lo arrastró con el resto mientras iban a socorrer al hechicero caído.

Farlan encendió su aura al máximo y se elevó para herir a la bestia en la mano, logrando de esta manera que soltara a Levi, el brujo cayó pesadamente al suelo, gruñendo dolorido, Farlan invocó el escudo protector, mientras cubría a Levi. Baltazo se ensañó con ellos y comenzó a lanzar ataque tras ataque con su aguijón, El rubio transpiraba profusamente y sentía que el escudo se debilitaba, si seguían así morirían de seguro. Levi trató de ponerse de pie y tomó la espada.

-: Debemos tumbarlo – le dijo al rubio – entonces atravesaré su entrecejo y será el fin.

Levi se concentró, invocó a la sagrada sangre y la espada se puso incandescente y de un furioso color rojo.

-: Táctica de desconcentración – le dijo Levi – a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos… ¡tres!

Ambos salieron en direcciones contrarias, el ente siguió la figura de Farlan y Levi aprovechó para con un certero corte cercenar tres de las largas patas de su costado derecho, el ente perdió estabilidad y cayó de costado, Levi ni lo pensó, se lanzó como un perro rabioso, trepó en su cabeza y hundió la espada en la cabeza de Baltazo hasta la empuñadura, justo a la altura del tercer ojo, la bestia aulló enardecida, revolcándose pero Levi no soltó la espada en ningún momento mientras seguía conjurando el poder de la luz inmaculada.

Farlan vio como el demonio levantaba el aguijón una vez más.

-: ¡LEVIIIII! – gritó Eren desbocado, pero ya era tarde, el aguijón había caído.

-: ¡Arrgggghhh! – se escuchó un grito ensordecedor y luego la figura del demonio quedó quieta, para luego empezar a desarmarse con asombrosa rapidez, a la vez que el sol comenzaba a aparecer por el horizonte.

Levi se giró y sus azules ojos se encontraron con los celestes de su compañero, quien le sonreía con tristeza.

-: ¡Farlan!

-: Está bien… - dijo el rubio, mientras comenzaba a deslizarse, Levi lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo, una profunda y obscura herida en su espalda, escurría sendas gotas negras como el abismo – Yo… cumplí… mi promesa…

-: No, espera, espera, podemos arreglarlo, podemos hacerlo – Levi sacó unas sales de su cinto de herramientas, lo sacó de ese lugar donde el demonio se fundía con la tierra y lo recostó en el pasto fresco, lo giró con cuidado rompiendo la ropa para ver la herida. El aguijón se había enterrado profundo, pero todavía había esperanza. Limpió la zona con agua bendita, y Farlan se removía dolorido mientras el agua iba evaporando el veneno. Luego aplicó las sales santas y comenzó a conjurar con sus manos sobre el lugar, una delicada energía verde se desprendía de las manos de Levi y llegaban hasta la zona, que si bien había mejorado mucho su aspecto, no se cerraba, más y más gotas negras salían de su interior.

Erwin se acercó cargando al hechicero que estaba consciente ya, pero muy golpeado. Eren y Sasha hicieron lo mismo. Observaban en triste silencio los esfuerzos desesperados de Levi.

-: ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el pelinegro desconcertado, al ver que la herida se limpiaba pero no cedía.

-: Esencia corrompida – dijo el hechicero blanco a media voz, Levi lo miró preocupado – Es el material más denso y maléfico que existe, es una energía tan densa que se convierte en esa agua negra. No existe medicina que pueda contra ella.

-: ¡No me vengas con esas mierdas! – Dijo el brujo cabreado - ¿Qué sabes? Vamos, dime y no me hagas perder el tiempo, ¡¿qué mierda es lo que sabes de esto?!

-: Es sangre de demonio – habló Eren con seguridad – Dicen que es tan tóxica que se adhiere a la carne y la va matando de a poco, es cierto que no existe medicina, pero mi padre curó una vez a un niño pequeño que había sido atacado.

Levi lo miró con esperanza.

-: La fuente de las ánimas, en lo profundo del bosque de los desertores, mi padre usó esa agua y pudo salvar al niño.

-: ¿Dónde queda ese lugar?

-: Al oeste – habló la única cazadora que quedaba con vida – a caballo, en buena marcha, tal vez a dos o tres días.

-: No lo logrará – habló el hechicero – Con suerte llegará con vida hasta la noche.

-: ¡Pues haremos posible lo imposible! – dijo Levi con determinación.

-: Como sea, vamos a mi casa, creo que tengo algunos ungüentos que servirán para detener el avance, será mejor que nos apuremos.

-: ¡Debo enterrar a mi hermano! – dijo la cazadora mirándolos con dolor.

-: Sasha, entiendo cómo te debes sentir, pero estamos luchando por la vida de Farlan, lamentablemente nada te devolverá a Connie, pero si tenemos una esperanza de salvar a alguien… no podemos perder tiempo, lo siento mucho, pero te necesitamos – prácticamente le rogó el brujo.

La mujer sollozó y con la ayuda de Eren cargó el cuerpo de Connie, mientras Levi cargaba a Farlan sobre su espalda, el rubio se quejaba apenas, y su respiración se hacía dificultosa. Tenía una extraordinaria resistencia, sin duda debido a su naturaleza de sombra, porque si hubiera sido un mortal, hubiera perecido en el acto.

Antes del mediodía, luego de improvisar unas vendas en los heridos, y de aplicar los empastos del hechicero, partieron todos. El cuerpo de Connie quedó en el pantano cercano a la casa del mago, Erwin le hizo las oraciones correspondientes para que su alma pudiera encontrar el descanso eterno.

Eren dirigía la carreta, mientras Farlan y Levi iban atrás. El brujo limpiaba el rostro del rubio que se llenaba de sudor con frescos trapos de agua limpia.

-: Vamos, idiota, ¿ya te olvidaste de tus promesas? – le susurraba preocupado.

-: Levi, es-está bien… no te pr-preocupes por… por mi…

-: Cállate, no digas tonterías, iré hasta el confín de esta tierra de ser necesario. No te des por vencido, debes luchar por tu vida. Far… te necesito – tomó su mano y la apretó ligeramente, el rubio reposaba su cabeza en la falda del pelinegro.

El resto del grupo iban en caballos, liderados por Sasha. El hechicero ya estaba totalmente recuperado, y le daba instrucciones a Levi para cambiar las compresas cada dos horas. El brujo se daba cuenta que a pesar de los esfuerzos el veneno se había esparcido por gran parte de su espalda y cadera, la piel se obscurecía y de la herida no dejaban de brotar gotas negras que empezaban a tener un fuerte olor a azufre, cada vez el olor se sentía más y más fuerte.

No se detuvieron cuando anocheció, a un paso que los caballos podían mantener, continuaron la marcha, para entonces ya había llegado al bosque de los desertores y estaban ingresando. Prendieron sendas antorchas y se mantenían unidos, atentos a su entorno.

Si entrar de día presuponía un peligro, ir de noche era mil veces peor. Erwin oraban incansablemente al igual que el mago y Levi, para mantener un escudo espiritual de protección. A sus costados sentían pasos entre los árboles, un viento helado los envolvía, y sentían que el frío se incrementaba a medida que se internaban en esa espesa negrura. Eran afortunados al tener a la cazadora, quien tenía un desarrollado sentido de la orientación.

Una figura encapuchada y negra comenzó a caminar a la par de ellos, Eren la miró de reojo.

-: No la mires – le advirtió Levi – es una bloody mary, si hace contacto visual contigo te arrastrará y devorará tu carne.

Eren miró al frente mientras sentía escalofríos en su espalda. La figura se acercó un poco más.

-: Ereennn… - susurró con voz melodiosa, el joven estaba estupefacto – Mírame Erennnn…

-: ¡Ya vete! – Habló Levi – Eres molesta – Luego tomó un artefacto de su cinturón.

El ente permaneció en silencio un par de minutos, pero entonces…

-: Eren, mi niño – la voz de su madre se hizo presente y el joven sintió a su corazón encogerse – Eren, no me dejes, Eren…

Fue más fuerte que él, se giró a mirarla, la figura descubrió la capucha, era el rostro de una mujer con grandes ojeras y completamente calva, de piel blancuzca como los muertos, desencajó su mandíbula a un nivel imposible para un humano, y sus fauces tenían dientes picudos como las pirañas, mientras una lengua rosada se deslizaba hasta llegarle a los talones.

-: ¡Te devoraré hasta los huesos! – chilló la figura, pero entonces Levi cubrió con su cuerpo a Eren y le mostró un espejo, justo en el momento que saltaba hacia el carro, el ente retrocedió chillando mientras se deshacía en cenizas en el aire. Levi miró con reproche al joven.

-: Aprende a obedecer, maldita sea. ¿Qué clase de educación disciplinada te dio tu padre?

-: Lo… lo siento, Levi… - dijo el joven temblando.

-: Bien, al menos ya aprendiste algo nuevo, simplemente contemplando su reflejo esas mierdas terminan sus miserables existencias. Toma, esto calmará tus nervios – dijo acercándole una pequeña petaca de metal. Levi tomó las riendas ahora, Eren olió disimuladamente y tomó un largo sorbo, el licor le escoció la garganta, pero era agradable al paladar.

-: Gracias… - dijo devolviéndole el recipiente.

-0-

Toda la noche fueron visitados por diversos espíritus, fantasmas penantes y todo tipo de alimañas del mundo sobrenatural, por algo el bosque se llamaba de los desertores. Tuvieron un poco de paz cuando al fin el sol salió. Se turnaban para dormir en tandas de a tres horas en el carro, la prioridad por supuesto siempre era Farlan, su semblante se veía muy desmejorado y deliraba constantemente.

-: Non… Nec non revectar… ¡Nec non revectar! _(Trad: No más, no volveré… ¡No volveré!)_

Levi miraba con angustia a su compañero, mientras sostenía su mano.

-: Vamos, Far, no te des por vencido, estamos tan cerca.

-: Levi… Levi… Et protegam matris, Levi… promitto me, et custodiunt _(Trad: Yo lo protegeré, madre… Te prometo que yo protegeré a Levi)_

-: No me dejes, Far… eres fuerte, vamos… no me dejes…

Eren miró cerca de ellos un niño que corría y lloraba, la figura de una jovencita lo perseguía con un cuchillo. El joven se puso de pie. Pero Levi lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse.

-: Levi, ese niño…

-: No es un niño, es un eco.

-: ¿Qué? – preguntó el joven.

-: Es el eco de la muerte – agregó el hechicero mientras estiraba su espalda, todos estaban agotados, estaban haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, considerando que ni siquiera se habían recuperado del último enfrentamiento.

-: ¿El eco de la muerte?

-: Cuando alguien muere en circunstancias muy violentas – completó la información el pelinegro – entonces su proyección astral repite el suceso, una y otra vez sin detenerse, por toda la eternidad. Las escenas que ves se denominan ecos de la muerte.

Eren pensó que eso era demasiado triste, durante la siguiente hora, escucharon sin parar, los llantos desconsolados de la criatura, sus gritos y el ruido del cuchillo cortando su candorosa carne.

-0-

Cuando el sol ya estaba descendiendo, llegaron a la colina del descanso, el pasto suave y verde cubría toda la extensión, debieron empujar el carro en varios tramos, pero finalmente llegaron arriba. Encontraron un pequeño lago de claras aguas color aguamarina, un delicado brillo suave se desprendía de la superficie, y en el lugar se respiraba paz absoluta.

Levi levantó con facilidad a Farlan estilo nupcial y se dirigió a las aguas.

-: ¡Espera! – lo detuvo Eren – Debes pedir permiso a las almas que habitan este lugar, si no lo haces podría ser peor.

-: Ah, sí, había escuchado que hay que hacer un ritual de ofrenda o algo por el estilo – dijo el mago.

-: Yo lo haré – dijo Eren que al parecer era el más capacitado. Se sacó su capa y se acercó al borde del lago, sobre el barro con su dedo índice realizó unas inscripciones en jeroglíficos antiguos, se arrodilló, juntó sus manos y comenzó a orar en sánscrito, una antigua lengua hindú. El agua empezó a moverse en la superficie y brotó una especie de burbuja de luz que se acercó suavemente hasta el joven, la misma brillaba intermitentemente, como si pudiera hablar con el joven – Eren le contestaba en ese extraño idioma – Krpaya madad – repetía en susurros el ojiverde, que significa "Ayúdanos, por favor".

Finalmente Eren se puso de pie, la burbuja se desvaneció lentamente en el aire.

-: Ahora, Levi, ingresa con Farlan – dijo el joven dándole paso.

El hombre empezó a meterse en el agua, el cuerpo de su aprendiz temblaba en sus brazos. Finalmente Se detuvo cuando el agua le llegaba arriba de los codos y sostuvo el cuerpo del rubio del cual sólo sobresalía su rostro. Farlan comenzó a quejarse como si realmente le doliera, empezó a ver como el agua a su alrededor se volvía turbia. Luego de estar así al menos una media hora, Farlan empezó a recobrar la consciencia, miró a su mentor con profundo amor y le sonrió débilmente.

-: Vamos, Far, ahora estarás bien, confía en nosotros.

El rubio apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y se quedó así varios minutos. Levi tocó su espalda, y si bien sentía que el agua había renovado las fuerzas de ambos, la herida seguía abierta.

-: ¿Qué sucede? – Se preguntó más para él mismo - ¿Por qué no está funcionando?

Eren volvió a la orilla del lago y repitió el ritual, la burbuja apareció de nuevo y tuvieron una extensa conversación, cuando desapareció Levi se giró para mirar al joven, para entonces el sol se había ocultado por completo, y la luna brillaba esplendorosa en el firmamento. Erwin y Sasha estaba improvisando una fogata a unos metros. El ojiverde miró a Levi con profunda angustia.

-: Ellos dicen… que no pueden ayudar a un hombre sombra… que cuando la obscuridad ataca a la obscuridad… nada se puede hacer… Yo… lo siento mucho… - el joven sollozó agachando la cabeza.

Levi apretó el cuerpo de Farlan contra él, y el rubio lo miró son los ojos emocionados.

-: Está bien, Levi… mientras tú vivas… está bien…

Salió del agua y Eren le acercó unas toallas y ropa. Se cambió y cambió a Farlan, que volvía a ser atacado por los dolores. Luego lo abrazó contra su pecho.

-: Necesito algo de espacio – dijo el pelinegro con la voz apagada y levantando a su compañero se alejó un poco del lugar. Se fueron a un lugar apartado, cerca del descenso de la colina y se sentó allí sosteniendo el cuerpo del rubio contra sí. Extendió una manta y los envolvió a ambos, un apacible viento soplaba por el lugar despeinando sus flequillos.

-: Tu madre era poderosa y sabia… - habló Farlan con tranquilidad – Me enseñó muchas cosas de humanos que yo no conocía. Un día te enfermaste con altas fiebres, entonces corrí por las praderas hasta conseguir la hierva revitalizadora. Creo que a partir de entonces ella comenzó a confiar en mí. Luego, un mes antes de que sucediera lo malo, ella me llamó aparte, y hablamos durante toda la noche… ¿Sabes? Yo creo que ella estaría feliz… de saber que pude cumplir con mi promesa.

Silenciosas gotas negras se deslizaron por la espalda del rubio, Levi vio como las pupilas de Farlan se contaminaban.

-: Desde ese día que me recogiste del barro y la lluvia… yo te amé… no lo supe al principio, en una existencia de más de mil quinientos años… yo jamás había experimentado el amor… El primer… humano que me trataba con cariño, que no me miraba con desprecio… encendiste una llama tan cálida en mi pecho, que sé que nunca podrá ser extinguida… Recuerdo, que siempre observaba a las familias humanas, yo… no podía entender… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se necesitan? ¿Por qué buscaban refugio en los brazos de los otros? Me parecía algo absurdo… a pesar de movernos en manadas, las sombras… somos solitarias… es solo una medida de supervivencia, pero nosotros… no podemos sentir… hasta ese día… y los siguientes… yo había encontrado el tesoro más grande de este mundo… Te observaba siempre, tus gestos, tu voz, el movimiento de tus manos al taparte del sol, al tallar una rama, al barrer o ayudar en la casa… recuerdo que pensaba… es un ángel… - Farlan sonrió mientras sus ojo se humedecían, levantó con dificultad su mano y acarició la mejilla de Levi – Mi ángel… áquel que me rescató de la obscuridad, que le enseñó a una sombra que podía sentir, que podía... amar… Levi… necesito pedirte algo… - el pelinegro lo miró completamente afectado, el rubio tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho – Aquí… aquí Levi…

-: ¡No! No me pidas eso…

-: Por favor…

-: No lo haré, sostendré tu mano, todo el tiempo que sea necesario…

-: Ya no tiene caso… Si la esencia llega a mi corazón… volveré al origen, a ser la sombra que siempre fui… y yo… no quiero eso… así que… te lo suplico… libérame una vez más, Levi… Transfórmame… de nuevo… no me lo niegues…

El pelinegro soltó sus lágrimas, ya no podía resistirlo.

-: Aunque no me veas, yo estaré, te lo prometo… y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-: Mentiroso… me estás dejando… como todos… - dijo el hombre con profunda congoja.

-: Te amo, Levi… nada podrá apagar el amor que siento por ti… adonde vaya, yo te cuidaré…

Levi sacó el puñal en cruz mientras sus manos temblaban. Farlan lo llevó con sus manos hasta su pecho, en el lugar indicado.

-: ¿Podrías… besarme una vez más? – le pidió Farlan mirándolo con devoción.

Levi se agachó y juntó sus labios delicadamente, mientras las lágrimas de los dos se volvían un solo llanto. El puñal se hundió… preciso y certero… y la mano inerte de Farlan cayó con suavidad sobre el suelo. Levi descargó su llanto sobre el cuerpo sin vida, una luz los envolvió con calidez y la piel de Farlan brilló mientras comenzaba a deshacerse en cenizas.

Levi se quedó en ese lugar por varias horas, mirando el vacío, sintiendo que una parte de sí mismo había desaparecido también.

Eren se acercó con cautela, tenía sus ojos rojos. Sólo se quedó cerca, no le dijo palabras de aliento ni trató de consolarlo, pero se quedó allí, haciéndole sentir su presencia. Cuando el sol comenzó a salir, Levi se puso de pie.

-: Oi, mocoso – le dijo a Eren tendiéndole una mano – Vamos… es hora de volver…

-0-

Regresaron en silenciosa caravana hasta la casa del hechicero. A medida que pasaban los días, la ausencia de los que ya no estaban, se sentía más y más.

Eren intentaba ayudar a Levi, de alguna manera quería que la tristeza se disipara de sus ojos.

-: Ey, tal parece que no quiere tu compañía – le dijo Jean al joven agarrándolo desprevenido cuando volvía con un cuenco de comida que Levi había rechazado.

-: Está dolido, es lo natural – fue la corta respuesta.

-: Bueno, lo lamento si él no quiere aprovechar tu compañía, pero lo cierto es que yo apreciaría mucho el tenerla – Jean se acercó bastante a Eren, quien trató de esquivarlo.

-: No, gracias – dijo con firmeza el muchacho.

-: Espera, espera, cachorrito – le dijo el hechicero - ¿por qué tan arisco? Vamos, relájate un poco, no te haré nada desagradable, lo prometo – acarició la tersa mejilla de Eren, y éste golpeó su mano mirándolo con molestia.

-: No me toques.

-: ¿Disculpa? Ya pasó un tiempo, pero no creas que me he olvidado de tu promesa, dijiste que si ayudaba al brujo en la lucha te entregarías a mí, ¿acaso no tienes palabra?

-: ¡Para la mucha ayuda que brindaste! – se quejó el castaño – Si quedaste tirado e inconsciente.

-: Pero lo hice, poco o mucho, ayudé, así que no hagas las cosas más difíciles. ¡Ospe feratum! – conjuró el hechicero y Eren no pudo moverse – Así es mejor, ¿no crees? Hoy solo te besaré, y sinceramente esta noche espero que cumplas con tu palabra – El hechicero posó sus labios sobre la boca del joven y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras a Eren se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-: ¡Suéltalo o te castro de inmediato! – Se escuchó una voz grave y molesta, mientras un puñal apuntaba a la entrepierna del hechicero.

-: ¡Oh, vamos, Levi! – Se quejó Jean mientras se alejaba – Sólo fue un simple beso, no pretendía nada más, tranquilízate.

-: ¿Y para un simple beso le tuviste que echar un conjuro, maldito hechicero de porquería? ¡Aste liberum! – dijo Levi y Eren se pudo mover.

-: ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! – le dijo muy molesto al hechicero.

-: Dios, que crío – se quejó el mago – Ni que te hubiera violado.

-: Escúchame, Jean – dijo el pelinegro con un aura asesina alrededor – No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a Eren, porque conocerás el filo de mi puñal, es la última vez que te lo advierto.

-: Sí, sí, lo que sea – el hombre se alejó entendiendo la amenaza.

-: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el ojiazul al joven que estaba lagrimeando.

-: Sí, estoy bien.

-: Bueno, deja de llorar – y secó su rostro con su pañuelo blanco – Puedes estar tranquilo, no permitiré que te haga daño.

-: Muchas gracias, Levi…

-0-

Las siguientes dos semanas todos se tomaron un tiempo para reponerse de las heridas físicas y emocionales. Durante ese tiempo Eren se había apegado mucho a la figura de Levi. Al hombre no le molestaba tenerlo alrededor, de cierta manera con su compañía se sentía a gusto, y con su constante parloteo olvidaba un poco el profundo dolor que aún se alojaba en su pecho.

-: Levi… ¿podrías… podrías enseñarme algunos conjuros de defensa?

El hombre lo miró con seriedad, lo último que quería era un aprendiz nuevo, siempre terminaban todos iguales, muertos.

-: No – respondió con firmeza.

-: ¿Por qué no?

-: Mira Eren, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste hasta ahora, pero este problema, lo del sello y todo el asunto, ya no te incumbe. Prepara tus cosas y vuelve a tu pueblo.

-: ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-: Escucha mocoso, esto se está poniendo complicado, pronto tendremos una legión de sombras y vaya a saber qué otros entes tras nuestros pasos, de manera que sólo serás un estorbo si te quedas.

-: Puedo aprender – dijo el joven – Si me enseñas puedo ser de utilidad. Yo… no tengo adonde volver, ya nadie me espera en mi hogar… déjame que ayude aquí – los preciosos ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lágrimas, pero estaba determinado a insistir hasta que lo aceptara.

-: ¡Basta! Deja de ser tan terco, ya te dije que no es tu maldito problema, así que deja de molestar.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro del castaño y Levi se sintió una escoria.

-: Yo sé que puedo usar mi poder para ayudarlos, no me apartes… por favor… - era casi una súplica, pero Levi no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro al joven.

-: No seas obtuso, mocoso, deja que los que sabemos nos encarguemos de esto, yo no puedo decirte adonde ir ahora o qué hacer, pero algo es cierto, no permanecerás un día más con nosotros.

-: Estaré a tu lado hasta el final – dijo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban de nuevo – No me importa lo que digas, yo…no te dejaré solo…

-: No necesito tu ayuda – lo amonestó el pelinegro, estaba algo cabreado, ¿por qué era tan difícil de entender? Lo estaba salvando, le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad.

-: Sí mueres… también la esperanza de la humanidad, entonces es lo mismo, esté yo o no, tal vez no haga la diferencia para ti… pero sí para mí… Tengo mis propias decisiones y debes aceptarlas, te gusten o no.

Se acercó y lo besó con ganas, con devoción, como si fueran a morir mañana, y tal vez…no estaba lejos de la verdad. Levi se sorprendió de la determinación del jovenzuelo, pero no lo alejó, sabía que estaba mal, pero a esas alturas ya tenían sus cabezas jugadas.

Su corazón se estremeció al sentir la tersa boca abrirse para juntar sus lenguas, era una sensación nueva, tal vez el estar con Farlan había hecho que tratara de restarle importancia, pero lo cierto es que hacía rato sentía que esos ojos le atraían, todo lo sucedido en el enfrentamiento con Rusalka saltó a su mente reavivando sus deseos, y sintió a su piel encenderse con facilidad.

Debía detenerse, pero no quería, estaba atando a ese precioso espécimen a su destino, lo sabía, pero también era cierto que Eren quería ser atado.

Fue un beso revelador, era como un deja vú… esa sensación comiéndole las entrañas, el sabor de esa boca, como si no fuera la primera vez que la probaba de esa manera, y no, no tenía que ver son el suceso del súcubo, era algo más profundo, era algo más… ¿antiguo?

Se miraron mientras sus alientos se mezclaban, entonces Eren abrió grande sus ojos. Porque la revelación le había llegado. Ahora sabía… el porqué de sus sueños con Levi…

By Luna de Acero… misteriosa…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: Entonces… no es la primera vez que nos encontramos…

-: No… - el joven bajó la cabeza, algo abatido.

-: Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-: No quiero hablar de esto…

-: ¿Por qué? – Levi no se quedaría con dudas, no después de todo lo que había sucedido.

-: Porque la verdad… es demasiado dolorosa…


	7. Karma

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Yyyy al finnnnn! Terminé el cap, me costó bastante, iba a ser más largo pero lo corté, porque no, no iba a quedar como quería, así que dejamos la pelea y la acción para después, se vienen grandes revelaciones, grandes! Aunque ya hubo un par por aquí. Y antes que nada, ONEGAIIII, perdón por la demora en actualizar, no es propio de mí, prometo que tendrán la actu cada tres días, esta vez palabra que cumplo. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, sé que no es un temática que vuelva loooocos a todos, pero la disfruto muchísimo, me comentan en sus reviews que les pareció el cap? Los adoro.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y sus derechos son de propiedad intelectual de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Angs, feels incómodos, nada más.

.

.

 _ **"Personalmente yo creía en la reencarnación,**_

 _ **pero eso era en una vida anterior"**_

 _ **Paul Krassner**_

.

.

Sigillum Septimun: Karma

 _"Corría alegremente levantando las enaguas, los pies descalzos sobre la hierba verde y tersa, le hacía cosquillas en las plantas de los pies, el viento arremolinaba su cabello dorado y sedoso. Los labios curvados hacia arriba y las burbujeantes risas brotando como un manantial fresco._

 _-: ¡Erika!_

 _La chica se escondió detrás de un árbol, tapándose la boca con sus largos dedos. Se quedó quieta, el corazón arremolinado, esperó unos minutos, pero la ansiedad le ganó de mano. Giró por un costado apenas y el hombre la atrapó por el otro sorpresivamente, atenazando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos._

 _-: ¡Aaaah! – gritó por la sorpresa, seguida de sonoras carcajadas - ¡Jeannie!_

 _-: Bueno, te atrapé… ¡Fiuuu! Sí que corres ligero, vamos, mamá nos debe estar esperando en casa._

 _-: Ooouuuuu… - dijo la joven inflando los cachetes en un puchero inocente._

 _-: Ya, no pongas esa cara, lo prometiste. Papá va a regañarnos por demorarnos, anda, vamos._

 _Venían conversando animadamente con su hermano mayor, sonrientes y relajados, tanto que se volvieron a distraer persiguiendo unas mariposas como si fueran gatitos juguetones._

 _De pronto su hermano se frenó en seco y miró con seriedad hacia el horizonte._

 _-: ¿Qué pasa Jeannie? – dijo la chica mirando donde él, entonces los vio, a lo lejos, una legión montada a caballo._

 _-: Vamos, Erika – dijo el joven tomándola de la mano - ¡Corre, corre!_

 _De pronto los rayos solares de ese hermoso día, pronto se convirtieron en las llamaradas de un infierno que se desató en pocas horas._

 _Llegaron al pueblo, todos corrían despavoridos de un lado a otro. Se refugiaron en el sótano de la casa, sus padres, y ellos dos, mientras escuchaban los gritos, la agonía, los disparos, lloraban asustados de lo que sucedía arriba. Finalmente cuando escucharon que las cosas se calmaban, ya muy entrada la noche, salieron._

 _Las casas ardían, incluso la de ellos quedaban algunas paredes en pie y nada más. Erika no se despegaba de su madre, pero grande sería su sorpresa al descubrir que no todos los saqueadores se habían marchado, quedaban algunos grupos explorando y buscando entre las maderas ardidas de que más se podían apropiar._

 _Un corcel negro y enorme se acercó veloz hacia ellas. Su madre la subió a un caballo que andaba suelto y le dijo que se fuera lejos._

 _-: ¡No, mamá, no te dejaré!_

 _-: ¡Vete, vete, debes salvarte tú!_

 _La chica tomó del brazo a su madre y con una fuerza desconocida, tal vez propia de la adrenalina que la contaminaba, subió a su madre al caballo y partieron. El corcel las perseguía, cabalgar en la noche entre los árboles era solo para jinetes expertos. Después de galopar un buen trecho dentro del bosque el caballo se enredó en las raíces salidas de un árbol y derrapó. Cayeron duramente al suelo, la chica esta aturdida, el hombre se bajó del córcel negro y desenvainó su espada._

 _-: ¡Mamá, mamá! – gritó la chica, pero la mujer estaba inconsciente._

 _A la luz de la luna, que apenas se filtraba entre el follaje frondoso, la joven se encontró con los ojos más terroríficos que hubiera conocido alguna vez en la vida, el filo de la espada largó un destello y el hombre la levantó hacia ellas, la chica cubría el cuerpo de su madre con el suyo, levantó una mano temblorosa y le habló, con una firmeza y una seguridad que no sabía de donde procedían._

 _-: Espera… Sé quién eres… - el hombre se detuvo unos segundos – Eres el caballero obscuro del sur, y estás buscando alguien que lea el libro sin nombre._

 _-: ¿Quién eres, y cómo sabes tú eso?_

 _-: Te ví… tuve una premonición hace unos días…_

 _-: ¿Acaso eres una bruja?_

 _-: No, no lo soy – dijo con energía la muchacha – Yo… yo… tengo el don de las visiones… si la dejas vivir – dijo refiriéndose a su madre – Yo te diré dónde encontrar lo que buscas._

 _El hombre se agachó a su altura y la tomó rudamente de la mandíbula, miró dentro de sus pupilas, verdes como las esmeraldas brillantes de los anillos. Respiraba agitada._

 _-: Si me mientes, te sacaré toda la porquería de tus tripas, muy lentamente, mientras te retuerces en agonía… te daré una sola oportunidad, bruja – Luego la tomó con rudeza del brazo y la arrastró hasta su caballo, la subió con él y partió._

 _-: Mamá…mamá… - lloriqueó la jovencita mirando hacia atrás…"_

Eren se despertó sobresaltado, su mano en el aire como queriendo alcanzar algo. Su frente algo perlada por el sudor, el corazón agitado. Bajó su mano y se giró para enrollarse y taparse con la manta hasta la coronilla.

-0-

Levi estaba preocupado, últimamente el mocoso andaba algo ojeroso y una persistente tos que no lo abandonaba lo tenía afectado, dormía más de la cuenta y estaba comiendo poco. Sí, se preocupaba, no podía negarlo. Cada vez que sus ojos se conectaban encontraba que se sentía increíblemente atraído, pero a la vez le generaba un nudo en el estómago, una vaga sensación de incomodidad.

Con Erwin se pasaban las tardes haciendo pergaminos de protección y ayudando a Jean a mantener protegido el perímetro. Extrañaba a Farlan, se sentía un poco incompleto.

Eren tosió arduamente y dio una rodilla en el suelo, su sistema se estaba debilitando mucho. Miró su mano y vio las pequeñas gotitas sangrantes. Lo había visto, las sombras se estaban acercando demasiado. Y la luna estaba en menguante, sin duda cuando fuera Luna negra sería el primer embate. Estaba algo asustado, no por él, sabía que su destino estaba sellado, estaba preocupado por Levi.

-: Oi, mocoso, ¿qué haces? – Levi se acercó y se sentó a su lado, Eren respiraba pesado – Estás enfermo – no lo preguntó, lo afirmó.

-: Un res-resfriado – Eren limpió disimuladamente su mano en un pañuelo.

-: No mientas, no sirves para eso. Te vi muy débil desde la última batalla. Pero no te preocupes tengo una solución para eso. Una de las cosas valiosas que heredé de mi madre es el don de la curación. Por supuesto no lo uso demasiado, ya que implica un desgaste importante de energía vital, pero puedo asegurarte que estarás a salvo.

-: Levi, no tienes porque-

-: Sí, si tengo. Tenías razón Eren, te necesito para preservar el sello. Aún no entiendo del todo como funciona, pero he tenido una larga y profunda charla con Erwin. Me hizo entender la importancia de tenerte con nosotros, aunque él dijo que tenías un gran caudal de fuerza… supongo que deberé creerle.

-: ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-: Bueno, Erwin… tiene una historia bastante curiosa… No sé si tu padre te comentó algo, pero él… no era precisamente un modelo de gente hace un tiempo atrás… De hecho su ordenamiento lo hizo para poder expiar sus pecados. Erwin se crió en el norte de Alemania, en las frías colinas de Copenhage. Su familia era agricultora, siguió los pasos de ellos, se casó con una bonita muchachita de su pueblo y tuvo dos hermosos hijos. Rubios y bien parecidos como él, llevaba una vida tranquila, hasta que una bruja los secuestró. Cuando pudo dar con la cueva de la misma, ya era tarde. Los habían sacrificado para invocar a Lilith, al enterarse, su esposa se suicidó e la tristeza. Ese día, él perdió la cabeza, se convirtió en un cazador de brujas. Oh, si te contara lo mucho que nos hizo padecer ese terco hombre. Nos persiguió más de tres años. Finalmente en un duro invierno los lobos lo atacaron, quedó tirada en la nieva inconsciente. Fuimos con mi madre a rescatarlo. Recuerdo haberle preguntado, porque quería ayudar a ese nefasto ser. Mi madre fue la persona más bondadosa y sabia que conocí en mi vida. _"Levi"_ , me dijo con una mirada cargada de compasión, _"sé mejor que los demás, no porque alguien tenga odio para brindar hagas tú lo mismo. Haz la diferencia. Actúa como si tú fueras el que está en aprietos…"_ No lo entendí en ese momento, simplemente la ayudé. Erwin agonizó cerca de un mes, pero finalmente se recuperó, recuerdo que nos dijo que hubiera preferido morir que recibir ayuda de una bruja. Como fuera, luego de eso nos dejó un tiempo en paz, y fue a ordenarse como sacerdote. Luego mi madre salvó a algunos poseídos y deshizo algunas maldiciones, entonces al fin comenzó a entender que no éramos como el resto. Luego incriminaron a mi madre en la muerte del anterior alcalde. Sólo era una lucha de poder, y ella fue el chivo expiatorio. Huimos, pero era tarde, nos esperaban en los cerros. Si no fuera por Erwin también me hubieran quemado a mí. Así que él se convirtió en una especie de tutor, aprendí muchas cosas de él y otras de libros que había heredado, aunque en realidad – dijo suspirando – es la experiencia misma la que te da la mayor parte… Como sea, vamos a arreglar tu problema, ven conmigo…

El joven iba pensando en todo lo que el hombre le había contado, fueron caminando despacio hasta los márgenes del lago. Levi hizo un círculo con las sales y enterró su puñal en cruz.

-: Bien, siéntate aquí al medio – le pidió. Sácate la remera, por favor.

El joven hizo caso. Levi no pudo evitar admirar esa piel lozana, algo bronceada y suave que invitaba a ser tocada. Se arrodilló y juntó sus manos, mientras empezaba a invocar a las fuerzas curativas, pronto el consabido vapor blanco comenzó a emanar de sus palmas.

-: ¿Esto no te hará daño o sí? – preguntó Eren temeroso.

-: Cállate que me desconcentras, mocoso – lo amonestó Levi. Luego se puso de pie y fue detrás del joven, hincó una pierna en el suelo y puso sus palmas sobre la espalda del joven, que contuvo un quejido, las manos de Levi estaban increíblemente calientes. El hombre cerró los ojos y lo sintió, una leve obscuridad esparciéndose por los pulmones del joven, como humo negro, contaminando su interior. Era más grave de lo que aparentaba. Se concentró y envió toda su energía a la zona. Sendos aros de llamas verdes empezaron a vislumbrarse alrededor de sus brazos, girando y proyectándose dentro de Eren. El joven sintió como si un aire caliente se le hubiera inyectado en los pulmones, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a toser con fuerza, pronto empezó a escupir una especie de brea caliente y asquerosa, que lo ahogaba y lo hacía lagrimear, su garganta escocía y la brea caía de sus labios manchando su ropa y el piso. Se sofocaba, por momentos creía que iba a desfallecer por la falta de aire. Al cabo de una larga, tortuosa y frenética media hora, Eren al fin sintió un alivio increíble, como si el dolor y el peso de sus pulmones hubiera desaparecido. Respiraba con tranquilidad, a pesar que aún quedaba el mal sabor de boca.

Se giró y Levi estaba casi acostado en la hierba, completamente transpirado y bastante pálido.

-: ¡Levi! ¿Estás bien? – dijo yendo a ayudarlo.

-: Sí, un poco… agotado… Eren limpia tu boca con el agua del lago y bebe un poco, es… agua consagrada… va a… aliviarte… déjame un minuto que… me recupere…

El joven hizo caso. El hombre estaba tirado sobre el pasto, intentando respirar bien, mientras el sol cubría candorosamente su cuerpo. Eren se quedó pasmado, Levi parecía brillar. Aún de sus manos brotaban apenas, sendos hilos de vapor.

-: ¿Qué hiciste? – Dijo Eren acercándose y mojando su pañuelo para limpiar el rostro del mayor.

-: Un… ritual de sanación…siéntete afortunado, mocoso, estás libre ahora, aunque… te até a mi destino, pero creo que eso es mejor que morir de tuberculosis…

-: Pero esto… te restará años de vida, Levi… - dijo el joven con tristeza.

-: Bueno, de todas maneras tampoco tenía una vida taaan buena.

-: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Eren estaba sorprendido, el hombre había sacrificado al menos diez años de vida para poder curarlo, esos rituales sanadores, hacían que "se transfiriera" la energía vital del sanador al enfermo, lo que provocaba que de cierta manera el curador "donara" años de vida a la otra persona, era el acto más sublime de entrega en cuanto a rituales se conocía. El joven estaba seguro que no merecía "ese honor", pero en cierta forma sabía que Levi se sentía en deuda con él, probablemente todo estuviera relacionado con su historia de vida.

-: Ya no tiene sentido responder preguntas a estas alturas, lo hecho, hecho está – Se incorporó y Eren lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Entonces Levi lo tomó de la mandíbula y lo besó con algo de fuerza, al principio Eren se sorprendió, pero pronto accedió al roce, se sentía fantásticamente bien. Se dio cuenta que venía deseando que Levi se fijara en él desde hacía un tiempo. Eren lo abrazó y sintió que su corazón se estremecía, sin dudas sus destinos estaban entrelazados desde mucho antes que el brujo hiciera ese ritual.

-: Ey, mocoso – dijo Levi tomando un poco de aire – No te emociones, estoy un poco débil…

-: Lo, lo siento Levi… es que… estoy feliz – dijo sonriendo candorosamente y el pelinegro quedó obnubilado con esa fantástica mueca.

-: Te… mentí, el lago no tiene ningún efecto curador, era para que limpiaras tu boca así podía besarte – confesó el ojiazul, mientras a paso cansado regresaba a la cabaña, necesitaba recostarse un poco.

-: Lo sé – dijo Eren riendo – Ven súbete en mi espalda, te llevaré a la cabaña.

A Levi no le gustaba sentirse como damisela en apuros, pero aceptó la oferta, uno estaba demasiado cansado, dos, tocar a Eren se sentía fantástico.

-0-

Esa noche, todos sintieron las vibraciones obscuras que llegaban a través del viento y la tierra.

Jean masticó un pedazo de pan con parsimonia y habló con la boca llena.

-: Se acerca una horda de esas pestes – luego se bebió casi de un solo sorbo su copa de vino.

-: Es el primer embate – dijo Erwin – No creo que el Gran Obscuro venga con ellos… mejor dicho, espero que no venga aún, no estamos preparados lo suficiente. Eren, ¿no has tenido ninguna visión al respecto? Nos sería de mucha utilidad.

El joven pensó, rebuscó y trató de concentrarse, pero finalmente suspiró cansado y negó con la cabeza.

-: No hay manera que sepa – dijo el mago mirándolo de reojo y todos clavaron sus ojos en él – Está bloqueado, un bloqueo poderoso, impuesto por un ser con grandes dotes de magia. Supongo que él ya lo sabe, pero esto es un gran problema, mientras estés bajo ese hechizo serás completamente inútil para la misión, sino que un escollo.

-: Podemos intentar romper el bloqueo – dijo Levi.

-: No, el único que debe hacerlo es él mismo, no funcionará si la ayuda es externa, ya sabes, ese tipo de bloqueo de protección, probablemente uno de sus padres lo haya hecho.

-: ¿Pero entonces qué debo hacer? – Preguntó el joven con ansiedad - ¿Tú lo sabes?

-: Puede que sí, puede que no, de todas maneras podría ayudarte… por el precio adecuado, claro – agregó mirándolo libidinosamente, Levi golpeó la mesa con su puño y su rostro se enserió.

-: Como intentes ponerle un solo dedo encima te rebanaré el pescuezo, maldito mago.

-: Nadie sugiere imposibles, un poco de amor es todo lo que pido.

-: ¡Eres un imbécil! – Agregó Levi ya un poco cabreado - ¿No te das cuenta que si Eren pierde su virginidad perderá sus poderes también?

-: Poderes que sólo son una maldición para él, sin dudas debe haber vivido atosigado y perseguido, ¿esa es la vida que una persona se merece? Con gusto te libro de toda tu pesada carga – comentó dirigiéndose a Eren mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-: Inténtalo y te cortaré de un solo tajo tus bo-

-: ¡Bueno, suficiente! – Dijo Erwin cortando a Levi que ya tenía sus ojos inyectados en sangre – Dejemos de malgastar energías, debemos empezar a prepararnos, sin dudas entre mañana o pasado más tardar tendremos esas hordas encima nuestro. Mañana temprano iré al pueblo a buscar querosén, habrá que juntar la máxima cantidad posible de leña, lo único efectivo contra ellos es la luz.

-: Si son demasiados no servirá de nada – dijo el mago limpiándose los dientes con la punta de un cuchillo – Más te vale que pidas una buena dotación de agua bendita, que hagamos muchos más pergaminos, flechas santas y que tu congregación no pare de orar Erwin. Tengo un par de conocidos y amigos que podría hablar mañana, pero claro… ¿qué beneficio obtendría yo? Por un beso… tal vez lo haría…

-: ¡Hijo de perra! – Erwin detuvo a Levi y se dirigió a Jean.

-: Ya basta de provocaciones, si vas a colaborar hazlo, de otra manera ya sabes que arrasarán con todo, si no nos ayudas de todas maneras estarás condenado, así que deja de hablar como si nos hicieras un favor.

-: Ya, ya, sacerdote, cálmate, veré que se puede hacer…- fue lo último que dijo el mago.

-: Yo podría ver si hablo con los cazadores de la zona – agregó Sasha que hasta el momento había permanecido imperturbable – Mientras más manos tengamos, más fácil será deshacernos de ellos.

-: Es la mejor idea que escuché hasta ahora – aceptó Levi, mientras tomaba de su vaso e intentaba calmarse, ese mago lo sacaba de sus casillas. Eren estaba con el semblante taciturno – Oi, mocoso, vamos a descansar, te vienes conmigo.

-: Claro, yo no puedo exigirle ni un beso, pero el enano se lo lleva a la cama – refunfuñó Jean.

-: Sólo vamos a descansar, viejo depravado. Y no intentes ninguno de tus trucos, hoy te ha salvado Erwin, pero no pongas a prueba mi paciencia – Levi se puso de pie y Eren lo siguió en silencio.

Una vez en el cuarto, prepararon las camas y se pusieron los pijamas.

-: Gracias, Levi – dijo el joven con la voz algo triste – Gracias por defenderme.

-: No tienes porqué, mientras esté con vida seguiré siendo tu guardián, no permitiré que el asqueroso ése te eche mano. Descansa tranquilo – De todas maneras se puso de pie y trabó la puerta con el respaldar de una silla, para luego recitar un conjuro sobre la puerta.

Una vez que se acostaron, Levi apagó la lámpara de gas, pero ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, a través de la rendija de la ventana abierta, los sonidos de la noche se colaban sigilosos, entre grillos, y cigarras a lo lejos.

-: ¿Sabes? – dijo Levi con una mano sobre la frente y mirando el techo – Cuando te vi la primera vez, no me di cuenta de inmediato, pero luego… no sé porque, pero tengo la impresión de que te conozco de alguna parte. Tal vez… ¿nos hemos cruzado antes?

Eren se quedó unos segundos callado, pensando y repensando lo que podría decir.

-: No nos hemos cruzado antes… pero sí nos conocíamos…

Levi frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta, tratando de descifrar a qué se refería el castaño.

-: Entonces… no es la primera vez que nos encontramos…

-: No… - el joven bajó la cabeza, algo abatido.

-: Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-: No quiero hablar de esto…

-: ¿Por qué? – Levi no se quedaría con dudas, no después de todo lo que había sucedido.

-: Porque la verdad… es demasiado dolorosa…

-: No me hables con misterios, mocoso, ¿de dónde se supone que nos conocemos? – Pero ante la falta de respuesta, se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama del joven que estaba de costado mirando hacia la pared – Vamos, cuéntame lo que sabes, ¿acaso es tan terrible?

-: Lo es – dijo Eren suspirando y sentándose – Nuestro encuentro ahora, no fue una casualidad, nuestros destinos estaban enlazados, mucho antes de que realizaras el ritual.

El pelinegro lo miró con más intriga aún. Eren miró por la ventana a las estrellas que titilaban tranquilas en el firmamento y con voz pausada y tranquila habló.

-: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió un caballero, déspota y hambriento de poder. Su único objetivo en esta vida era hacerse de un ejército invencible, conseguir las armas físicas y espirituales adecuadas para llevar a cabo su macabro plan. Él quería el poder absoluto de la obscuridad a su servicio. Consiguió el libro sin nombre, pero sólo le faltaba la ayuda de un oráculo para hacer el ritual adecuado, porque el idioma de los muertos estaba fuera de su conocimiento y alcance… Buscó, saqueando y atemorizando poblaciones enteras, para encontrar la llave adecuada. Hasta que finalmente la encontró, la secuestró y se la llevó con él…

 _"Tiró a la chica en una mazmorra de su castillo, luego de tenerla a galope limpio por cerca de dos días. La misma estaba agotada, triste y terriblemente atemorizada. Sabía su destino, sabía que si lo ayudaba sería un caos de muerte y tragedia sin fin._

 _La chica se aferró a los barrotes del húmedo y frío lugar, y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras la luz de la luna inundaba sus pupilas acuosas. Imploró a las huestes celestiales que le dieran la entereza y el valor necesario para enfrentarse a lo que se avecinaba. Ahora se sentía débil, a pesar de que siempre lo supo, que ese era su destino, y que de ella dependía el destino de miles de vidas. Pero ahora se sentía tan frágil, tan débil, que empezaba a dudar que podría enfrentarse a todo ello._

 _Un sirviente al que le faltaba un ojo y un par de dientes, le acercó una especie de puré asqueroso en un cuenco de metal y un tarro con agua sucia. Ni siquiera los quiso tocar, a pesar que le gruñía el estómago. Tendría al menos unos siete días hasta que la luna estuviera nueva y fuera adecuado para hacer el ritual. Rezaba fervientemente y se hacía un ovillo en un rincón, alejando cada tanto a las ratas que se acercaban en la obscuridad para obtener un bocado de su carne._

 _-: ¿Dónde está la llave? – le dijo Hanji al gruñón de su ahora capitán._

 _-: En la mazmorra._

 _-: Se va a morir de frío allí, te sobran habitaciones, tráela arriba, a menos que tengamos que volver a buscar a otra jodida persona que pueda leer ese libro de porquería._

 _Levingston gruñó, la verdad se había olvidado de la mujer en esos días. Pero tenía que admitir que su vieja amiga y mejor soldado, tenía un buen punto. Cuando descendió, se encontró con dos sorpresas desagradables, una, la mujer no había tocado la comida que "generosamente" le había sido proveída, y dos efectivamente estaba enferma, con fiebre y acurrucada en una esquina._

 _-: Oi, mocosa, levántate – le dijo con voz tronadora, pero la mujer estaba tan débil que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para contestarle. La levantó con facilidad entre sus brazos, la cabeza caía lánguida hacia atrás, mientras su bello cabello castaño que le llegaba a la cintura se zarandeaba hacia abajo. Sus pasos resonaron en la estancia y decidió dejarla en una habitación al lado de la suya que era la principal de la mansión._

 _Cuando la depositó en la cama, su piel dorada estaba cubierta de gotitas de transpiración por las altas temperaturas, algo se removió en su interior, algo que hacía mucho no sentía, culpa. Levi se había criado en el ceno de una familia acaudalada, vivió bajo la tutela de su tío Kenny Rosmary, quien era un hombre despiadado y sin corazón. Sus padres lo habían abandonado y cayó en manos de su tío. Jamás conoció el valor de un abrazo, la calidez de una sonrisa o el consejo de la experiencia. Vivió a los golpes, viendo como su tío masacraba a sus enemigos sin piedad, como los torturaba y se apropiaba de sus tierras. Para él la vida era eso, el más fuerte era el que ganaba. Aunque internamente siempre quiso que su tío lo tuviera en cuenta, que se sintiera orgulloso de él, nunca lo logró y fue una espina que quedó clavada en su corazón por siempre. Para el pelinegro no había porqué dar explicaciones, si alguien lo fastidiaba simplemente tenía que morir, jamás se arrepentía de sus actos o replanteaba sus decisiones. Pero ahora veía a esta hermosa mujer, en todos esos días nunca se había detenido a mirarla con atención, la veía frágil y tiritando, y sabía que era por su culpa, y eso le molestaba tremendamente._

 _Hizo que la servidumbre se encargara e incluso mandó a buscar un médico en la ciudad vecina para asegurarse de su recuperación. Erika no comía, por lo que Levingston en persona se empezó a encargar de eso. No le molestaba, de alguna manera le satisfacía que la preciosa criatura le obedeciera con tanta sumisión. Averiguó cuáles eran sus platos de preferencia, consiguió bellos y costosos vestidos, la consentía a pesar de que ella no le pedía nada. Pronto Erika empezó a sentirse a gusto en su presencia, ya no le hablaba con esa tosca voz de mando y sus ojos tan violentos se suavizaban cuando se posaban en su rostro. Sabía también que no podía sucumbir a sus sentimientos, no podía traicionar a la causa para la que se había preparado toda su vida y que ahora se revelaba ante ella._

 _-: ¿Te gustan los caballos? – le dijo un día que la vió mirando con atención a través de la ventana del balcón de la habitación._

 _-: Oh, sí, siempre me gustaron muchísimo – aceptó ella._

 _-: Ven, acompáñame – Por primera vez en un mes, desde que estaba en el castillo la llevo a las caballerizas. Erika quedó maravillada con la enorme cantidad de equinos del lugar – Puedes elegir el que quieras – le dijo el hombre, ataviado de solemne negro, con botas de montar y una fina capa de sutil gris – Todos son tuyos a partir de ahora._

 _-: ¿Qué? Oh, no Señor Levingston, yo no puedo aceptarlo – dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de suave rosa, el hombre se quedó maravillado ante esos colores, nunca había visto un sonrojo en toda su vida, menos uno que podía ser causado por él. Se acercó cautivado por la hermosa muchachita y sacándose sus gantes de cuero tocó con suavidad esos suaves pómulos sintiendo su calor._

 _-: Puedo hacerlo, y lo hago, no te resistas y acepta mi regalo._

 _-: Es de-demasiado – dijo la joven sintiéndose tímida, nunca antes un hombre la había mirado de esa manera o la había acariciado con tanta delicadeza – De-déjeme tomar solo uno, entonces podré aceptar, pero todos… no, es demasiado._

 _Levingston estaba gratamente sorprendido, de la humildad de la chica, él que no conocía más que la ambición y la voracidad de la codicia, no entendía como alguien podía conformarse con tan poca cosa teniendo la posibilidad de conquistar todo. La curiosidad se despertó en él, necesitaba saber más, imperiosamente quería saber todo acerca de Erika. Quería sonrojarla más, quería ver… que la sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios… Poco a poco, todos sus objetivos empezaban a quedar en un segundo plano. Había una exquisita sensación de placidez cuando estaba cerca de ella, y quería seguir descubriendo qué significaba._

 _Hizo preparar los caballos, el robusto y negro árabe que le pertenecía y el dorado alazán que ella había seleccionado. Hacía frío, pero se abrigaron bien y salieron a recorrer el lugar bajo una tenue nevada que anticipaba al feroz invierno de las colinas donde se encontraban._

 _Erika pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca, conociendo la naturaleza predadora y violenta de ese hombre, no entendía como podía confiar. Pero era más fuerte que ella. Pensó que había una esperanza, que tal vez podría lograr que ese cruel caballero hiciera funcionar su corazón, realmente lo anhelaba._

 _Una tarde, frente a la chimenea que crepitaba calentando el ambiente, al lado de ese obscuro hombre, dejó que tomara sus labios por primera vez, sintió que su corazón se revolucionaba y supo que estaba inevitablemente perdida en las redes del amor._

 _-: Quiero que seas mía – le dijo él con posesividad._

 _-: ¿Quieres que sea tu esposa? – preguntó inocentemente la castaña y el hombre la miró desconcertado. En verdad era la criatura más inocente y seductora que había conocido._

 _-: Lee el libro para mí, sé fiel a mí, y entonces te convertiré en mi reina._

 _Erika se dio cuenta que nada cambiaría, que su amor no lograría cambiar las ambiciones que aprisionaban el corazón de ese obscuro caballero, que el destino no se podía cambiar._

 _La noche antes de la luna llena, se escapó en su caballo alazán junto con el libro sin nombre, se perdió en la negrura del bosque y se alejó todo lo que pudo. Lo enterró en la colina del silencio, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, con un hechizo tan fuerte y poderoso, que ni el mismo satanás podría llegar a él._

 _Pronto salieron en su búsqueda, ni siquiera intentó esconderse, sabía que Levingston la encontraría en el fin del mundo de ser posible, y no tuvo el coraje de quitarse la vida. La próxima vez que lo encontró fue en el lago negro de la perdición. Ningún soldado, ningún sirviente, el propio Levingston llegó hecho una furia, sintiéndose traicionado de la manera más vil, entonces Erika supo que era su fin, que no habría palabras ni lágrimas que doblegaran su odio. Aún así, viendo sus ojos llameantes, su cuerpo echó a correr, por muchos minutos, hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron por completo, cayendo en la nieve blanca e inmaculada. Él no tuvo piedad, arrancó gemidos de auténtico dolor, porque deseaba verla sufrir, deseaba quebrarla y consumirla por completo, las gotas de sangre virgen y caliente, mancharon el terso y puro manto blanco, y cuando el cuerpo no pudo moverse más, arrancó esos ojos esmeraldas de sus cuencas y se los llevó consigo, sin mirar atrás…"_

.

By Luna de Acero… con el corazón desgarrado…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: No permitiré que ni tú ni nadie le haga daño – La voz resonó con la fuerza de mil volcanes, y las sombras se aquietaron para observar el fenómeno.

-: No tienes la fuerza suficiente, vil humano – dijo el líder con su voz lacerante.

-: Atrévete y verás que este simple humano, hará que te retuerzas en los fondos del abismo…


	8. Lamia

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Fiuuuu... más de un mes sin actualizar, no tengo perdón de Dios... simplemente diré disculpen y aquí les dejo la continuación, estamos a dos capítulos del estrepitoso final. Si les ha gustado, por favor sean tan amables de dejarme sus comentarios, les agradeceré infinitamente. Intentaré actualizar el fic una vez por semana. Sin más, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es original mía por completo.

 **Advertencias:** Feels, angs, peleas. Nothing more.

.

.

 _ **"Si en el campo de batalla se aproximan a ti en masa,**_

 _ **simplemente comienza a matarlos inmediatamente, antes que**_

 _ **tengan oportunidad de iniciar su ataque".**_

 _ **Natori Masazumi**_

.

.

Luna negra, luna de obscuridad y caos. El lugar estaba lleno de antorchas alrededor, fogatas dispersas a diestra y siniestra. El mago, el oráculo, el sacerdote y el brujo estaban a la espera. Desde hacía la menos dos horas por la tierra llegaban vibraciones densas y tenebrosas. Era una horda sin duda, Jean había dicho que más de dos mil, contra ellos cuatro. A la cazadora Sasha la habían mandado al pueblo, con pergaminos santificados.

Nadie decía nada, el viento llegaba y se arremolinaba sobre las llamas crepitantes, llevándose sendas cenizas encendidas y las rompía y las desparramaba, como si el lugar se llenara de luciérnagas ardiendo de a ratos.

Levi tenía el crucifijo fuertemente amarrado en una de sus manos y el puñal en cruz en la otra. El mago con su báculo, que había sido renovado en esos días, Erwin portaba la cruz de Caravaca bendecida por el obispo de su cuello, mientras que tenía pergaminos en una mano y los bolsillos y la biblia consagrada por el arcángel Uriel en la otra. Eren estaba detrás de ellos, orando e intentado formar una especie de muralla de protección, pero se daba cuenta que sus energías eran escasas, como si algo lo detuviera. ¿Sería el bloqueo? El maldito mago no había dicho ni una sola palabra, porque seguía insistiendo en que quería que se entregara a él o no colaboraría. Y aunque buscaba imperiosamente una respuesta dentro suyo, es como si la magia hubiera dejado de fluir, las visiones, todo, como si todo dentro suyo se hubiera silenciado esperando una reacción de su parte, ¿pero qué hacer? ¿Cómo continuar?

Levi miró de reojo a Eren, esos últimos días había estado muy esquivo con el joven, sentía una enorme culpa dentro suyo luego de que se revelara esa vida pasada. Bueno, ahora le había salvado la vida un par de veces, pero aún se sentía en deuda.

La tierra retumbó un buen rato y todos se pusieron más alertas, el momento se acercaba.

-0-

La enorme y roja cola se zarandeó de un lado a otro, los ojos dorados y brillantes, con la pupila como un gato, brillaron ambiciosos, absorbiendo la luz esplendorosa del arcángel frente a él.

-: Mi señor – siseó el demonio – Sólo falta el séptimo sello y todos los ingredientes estarán listos…

-: Está bien oculto, pero la clave la tiene el oráculo, traedme sus ojos, servidor, con ellos podremos encontrar donde lo han sellado.

-: Sí… mi señor…

-0-

Desde muy alto en el cielo comenzaron a ver la danza de las sombras, cientos de ellas, eran como fantasmas negros, de uñas afiladas y dientes filosos y amarillos, los ojos completamente grises, como ciegas, y ese murmullo tan característico, eran como cuchicheos constantes que provenían de todas partes. Un verdadero ejército de espectros asquerosos, su olor era persistente y nauseabundo, como de agua estancada de días. Levi hizo una mueca de asco. Pero estaban expectantes, como esperando una orden.

Entonces por en medio del camino apareció su líder. Una entidad enorme, como de tres metros, con cara y torso de mujer, pero medio cuerpo de víbora, las escamas negro azulinas reflejando las antorchas, la piel de la misma era de un color grisáceo, tenía sendas marcas negras sobre los pómulos y dos pequeños ojos rojos por completo. La cabellera rubia y lacia pendiendo en su espalda. Se detuvo a escasos metros de los demás.

-: Yo soy Lamia… - se presentó, la voz era como de un hombre y una mujer al mismo tiempo – Soy la maldición que crece en sus hogares, el grito aterrorizado de los niños por sus pesadillas, el conejo sangrante por los colmillos del lobo, soy la tercer cabeza del Can Cerbero, soy la diosa que pervierte a los hombres y pierde sus animales en el bosque, yo soy la voz nocturna que incita al asesino… Soy la tercera hija de Anjana, el hada siniestra de Cantabria. Y he venido a llevarme al oráculo – dijo señalando con sus manos huesudas y de uñas excesivamente largas a Eren por detrás de los otros.

-: No sueñes, culebra infernal – acotó Levi mientras empezaba a avanzar.

-: Oh, tú eres ese brujo de poca monta que ha dañado a muchos demonios… con gusto me encargaré de ti primero. ¡Sombras, ataquen!

Los espectros cayeron en picada, cortando el aire con feroces silbidos, mientras sus garras intentaban alcanzar al mago y a Erwin. Algunas rozaban las antorchas y caían heridas o fulminadas, pues lo que no sabían es que en todos los fuegos ardían cenizas de las catacumbas sagradas de la colina de las oraciones.

Pronto se formó un feroz remolino en torno a los tres, parecían una especie de túnel negro y movedizo. Erwin sintió parte de su abdomen, un brazo y una mejilla siendo desgarrados por las sombras, mientras tiraba hacia todas partes los pergaminos sagrados, que estallaban y producían agujeros en la turba pero que luego eran llenados de nuevo por otros integrantes de las huestes del mal.

Lamia formó entre sus manos sendos aros con humo verde que salía de sus fauces y comenzó a lanzarlos contra Levi, el brujo los esquivaba, pero el humo era tóxico y los mismos se desarmaban y empezaban a llenar el aire con su pestilencia venenosa. El brujo comenzó a toser y se tapaba con su capa gris.

-: No resistirás mucho, estás débil brujo – dijo el espectro irguiéndose aún más sobre su enorme cola. Comenzó a formar aros mucho más rápidos, por lo que Levi hizo la invocación de los vientos helados del sur para dispersar la toxicidad. Los ojos de la Lamia brillaron enardecidos – Oh, qué bueno, al fin un digno rival. Lilith estará feliz cuando le lleve tu cabeza…

Jean colocó su cetro al medio de los tres.

-: ¡Agárrense fuerte! – Les dijo a sus compañeros quienes hicieron caso - ¡Madre tierra sálvanos con la fuerza de tu corazón de magma!

De la punta del cetro se produjo un estallido de luz naranja que deshizo al instante a doscientos sombras y envió lejos a las restantes. El mago dio con una rodilla en el suelo. Los tres tenían parte de sus ropas desgarradas por las filosas uñas de esos entes.

-: ¡Levi! – gritó Eren al ver que la Lamia intentaba barrerlo con su enorme cola escamada. Pero el brujo era hábil, se movía rápidamente, saltando y esquivándola. La mano donde tenía el puñal en cruz comenzó a largar vapor blanco y pronto el cuchillo se transformó en una poderosa espada de luminoso color blanco. Jean detuvo al joven.

-: ¡No vayas! No salgas del círculo de protección, son demasiados.

Eren sintió que una fuerza enorme brotaba desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, y comenzó a resoplar agitado mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la figura del brujo.

Levi esgrimió la espada y realizó un profundo corte en la cola de la Lamia que chilló enardecida, la sangre verde brotó con fuerza quemando todo a su paso como ácido corrosivo, parte cayó en la capa del ojiazul, quien de inmediato se la quitó. Para ver asombrado como la herida se cerraba de inmediato.

-: ¡Eres patético, brujo débil! No puedes lastimarme con tus patéticos intentos. Soy inmortal

El brujo recitó un conjuro de lenguas muertas, el vapor de su brazo se intensificó y la espada fue cubierta de inmediato por llamas de intensos azules. El espectro abrió sus ojos muy grande. Entonces tomó aire llenando sus pulmones y dirigiéndose a la menuda figura sopló con fuerza, una mezcla de humo verde con negro se ciñó sobre Levi. El pelinegro sintió como su sistema comenzaba a contaminarse con ese espeso humo, era como si brea caliente se adhiriera a sus fosas nasales, comenzó a girar sus espada delante suyo con maestría logrando disipar el humo. Tosía ardorosamente y sus ojos estaban rojos, pronto sintió que se le llenaba la boca de sangre.

-: Es tu fin – le dijo la presencia sonriendo y mostrando sus afilados colmillos dobles.

-: ¡Ninguna culebra de los avernos dictará mi fin! – le gritó Levi, para saltar y enterrar la espada en el bajo vientre de la víbora gigante. El ente aulló embravecido y con una de sus manos lo golpeó con fuerza lanzándolo varios metros por los aires. El brujo cayó duramente contra el suelo y sus huesos resonaron adoloridos. Esa bestia tenía una fuerza descomunal.

Más sombras cayeron sobre los otros tres, Erwin abrió la biblia consagrada y sacando el agua bendita comenzó a leer los pasajes de la dominación de los demonios, mientras el agua se esparcía por el aire, las sombras gritaban agónicas y caían para dejar negros manchones quemando el pasto a sus pies.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de ser útil?", pensaba Eren colérico, mientras veía como todos se desvivían en la lucha y él continuaba sin poder gran cosa, más que tirar pergaminos que apenas si desvanecían una que otra sombra. "¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero pelear! Necesito hacerlo, necesito de mi verdadera fuerza… un momento… ¿verdadera fuerza?".

Levi se puso de pie de inmediato, ahora era su brazo con el crucifico que largaba intenso vapor.

-: Muy bien, dejémonos de niñerías – le dijo al ente – Ahora lucharemos de verdad. Comenzó a hacer pases en el aire, mientras empezaban a notarse sendos choques de electricidad a su alrededor, un aire caliente comenzó a envolverlo, y la tierra a sus pies comenzó a levantarse, en sus palmas aparecieron círculos con conjuros de color rosado, por lo que levantando la palma que tenía libre apuntó a la obscura presencia, quien retrocedió algunos pasos.

-: Oh, ahora entiendo, tú eres uno de los benditos… con mayor gusto me llevaré tu cabeza, yo absorberé tu fuerza – la bestia se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó entre sus fuertes manos levantándolo en el aire, entonces acercó su boca y comenzó a aspirar con fuerza, de inmediato el vapor y la electricidad comenzaron a entrar en el asqueroso cuerpo del ente, Levi sentía que empezaba a debilitarse con rapidez, por lo que comenzó a golpear esas manos gigantes que lo aprisionaban con su puño con la cruz, se escuchaban los chasquidos de los impactos, como si se rompieran jarrones de porcelana. Las manos empezaban a llenarse de agujeros, pero la bestia no lo soltaba a pesar del daño. Seguía aspirando y aspirando.

-: ¡Aaaaarrrghhh! – Levi gritó desencajado porque se daba cuenta que no estaba dando resultado y no podía tomar nada de su cinto porque las manos de la bestia estaban sobre él. Concentró su energía en su vientre - ¡Poder sagrado de San Jorge, estalla!

Una luz cegadora de color dorado salió de su plexo solar y el ente gritó agónico para soltarlo desde esa altura de al menos cinco metros como si su tacto quemara. El cuerpo del brujo rebotó en la tierra y se dobló de dolor al sentir que se le quebraba una costilla. Rodó un poco casi sin aire, mientras la presencia seguía aturdida, pero no sería por mucho y él lo sabía. La había subestimado. Tomó las bombas de agua bendita de su cinturón. Se arrodilló como pudo, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le reclamaba los golpes recibidos y con la mayor fuerza posible comenzó a lanzarle los elementos para al menos mantenerla un poco lejos. La bestia había absorbido una enorme cantidad de su fuerza vital, pero aún tenía algunos ases bajo la manga.

Se puso de pie, y comenzó a hacer nuevos pases con sus manos, invocando la fuerza purificadora de San Jorge, de inmediato sintió que sus energías se renovaban y su cuerpo entero comenzaba a calentarse levantado el conocido vapor blanco. La presencia maligna lo miró espantada.

-: ¡Sombras a mí! – gritó enfurecida y una horda enorme de los entes se arremolinaron sobre ella como formando un escudo protector, mientras otras más caían donde Levi. El brujo comenzó a lanzar trompadas con sus nuevos poderes activados y su paso las sombras caían como mariposas negras consumidas por las llamas de una vela, ardían apenas eran tocadas por él.

La Lamia siguió lanzando aros de humo verde cada vez más espesos. Levi tosía pero no dejaba de avanzar.

-: ¡Maldita cobarde! – Le gritó - ¡Ven y lucha conmigo cara a cara, deja de esconderte!

Jean nuevamente hizo que los tres se aferraran a su báculo. Invocó el poder del magma de la naturaleza de nuevo y volvió a disipar el torbellino de sombras, transpiraba copiosamente y gruesas gotas de sudor caían de sus cabellos.

-: Son demasiadas… - dijo agónicamente – No podremos resistir mucho más. Erwin no estaba en mejores condiciones, con la sotana llena de cortes, al igual que las manos y el rostro. Eren también estaba lastimado. Miró hacia donde esta Levi y sintió que se le salía el alma.

El brujo no se había dado cuenta porque las sombras lo atacaban constantemente, y le dificultaban la visión, pero la presencia estaba formando una enorme especie de burbuja negra que estaba a punto de dirigir a él. El oráculo no lo pensó dos veces salió disparado en su dirección.

-: ¡Eren! – gritó Jean, pero era tarde para alcanzarlo, las largas y ágiles piernas del joven ya le habían dejado una buena distancia.

"¡Debo proteger a Levi, no permitiré que lo lastimen!", era todo lo que el muchacho podía pensar, sentía que el tiempo se detenía, se estiraba como si todo empezara a detenerse, sus pupilas fijas en la figura del brujo, las manos de la Lamia apuntando la burbuja tóxica hacia él.

-: ¡Nooooo! – Eren gritó enardecido, cayendo sobre Levi y rondando ambos con brutalidad hacia un costado. El joven gruñó de dolor al sentir que se quemaba con el tacto en la piel del hombre, pero entonces vieron la burbuja pasar rozando sus cuerpos para chocar en el suelo varios metros más lejos y quemar hasta la tierra - ¡Levi! – dijo el muchacho agitado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-: ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Mocoso demente! ¡Te podrían haber consumido a ti!

Eren lo abrazó con fuerza, importándole poco el doloroso vapor que expelía el cuerpo del brujo.

-: Dos al precio de uno – gritó la Lamia con esa voz dual - ¡Sombras ataquen!

Ambos tirados en el suelo vieron la enorme turba de entes descender en picada hacia ellos. Eren miró profundamente a Levi, sus ojos conectaron escasos segundos.

-: Yo te protegeré – dijo el joven con una determinación que el pelinegro no había visto jamás – Ya nada me detendrá ahora – sus ojos se llenaron de un profundo color dorado, casi como oro fundido y Levi quedó obnubilado con su mirada. Eren se giró y miró a la Lamia con seriedad – Enfréntame criatura maligna, yo seré tu oponente esta vez. No permitiré que ni tu ni nadie le haga daño – Su voz resonó con la fuerza de mil volcanes, y las sombras se aquietaron para escuchar al fenómeno.

-: No tienes la fuerza suficiente, vil humano – dijo el líder con su voz lacerante.

-: Atrévete, y veras que este simple humano, hará que te retuerzas en el fondo del abismo…

-: Los mataré a ambos, y luego te arrancaré los ojos para llevarlos a mi amo, ¡perecerás infame!

Entonces Eren se puso de pie y enfrentó a sus enemigos, levantó sus manos hacia el cielo y la tierra retumbó a sus pies. Todos se quedaron viéndolo con la mandíbula abierta.

-: ¡Yo invoco a la luz ancestral, al poder de los mil soles de Orion, que los canales sean abiertos, yo seré el instrumento y la llama que no tendrá fin!

La tierra bajo los pies del joven comenzó a resquebrajarse y a hundirse como si hubiera adquirido el peso de cientos de toneladas. Levi estaba asombrado, no podía quitar la vista de encima del muchacho. Eren miró al frente y sintió como si algo estallara dentro suyo, como si miles de cadenas fueran pulverizadas por una fuerza descomunal que nacía de su interior. Sus manos temblaron.

-: ¡No, no, no puede ser! Ese poder… - dijo la presencia comenzando a temblar - ¡No, ese poder estaba sellado!

-: *¡FIAT LUX IN AETERNUM! (*Hágase la luz eternamente).

Un remolino de insoportable y cegadora luz blanca cubrió el cuerpo de Eren por completo y luego formó una columna enorme que se elevó hasta los cielos para luego estallar y expandirse a varios cientos de kilómetros. Las sombras fueron consumidas de inmediato, no quedando ninguna en pie. La Lamia fue atravesada por los rayos desde todas las direcciones, y gritando enardecida en pocos segundos su existencia fue reducida a cenizas. La luz duró unos minutos y luego paulatinamente se fue apagando. Levi sintió como todas sus heridas, golpes y laceraciones eran curadas instantáneamente, al igual que Jean y Erwin. El brujo levantó una de sus manos sin poder mirar realmente por el brillo enceguecedor, pero podía sentir que esa energía era de una compasión y una pureza inexplicables. Nunca había visto tal despliegue de luz proviniendo de una persona… Sus azulinos ojos apenas pudieron vislumbrar la figura de Eren al medio de toda esa energía incandescente, y se quedó pasmado cuando vislumbró un par de espectaculares alas de algo similar al fuego saliendo de su espalda. Era como una visión divina.

Cuando la luz se disipó por completo, el joven cayó inconsciente, Levi lo capturó antes de que se golpeara en el suelo. El cuerpo del joven estaba caliente, cubierto de gotas de transpiración y su piel… brillaba por partes, como si la luz se negara a abandonar su cuerpo.

El horizonte comenzaba a clarearse, y el mago y el sacerdote se acercaron curiosos.

-: Ha roto el bloqueo – dijo el mago.

-: ¿Este es el verdadero poder del oráculo? – acotó Erwin.

-: Así es, finalmente ha despertado… Por eso, el oráculo es el único guardián del séptimo sello…

Levi los miró son decir nada, aún estaba choqueado. Finalmente se puso de pie cargando a Eren aún y se dirigió a la cabaña. Todos estaban agotados.

Levi lo depositó en la cama y con un paño húmedo limpió su rostro, con suavidad. El brillo ya había desaparecido.

-: Te arriesgaste demasiado – le dijo en susurros, luego sin siquiera darse cuenta, cayó dormido a su lado.

-0-

-: ¿Entonces qué? ¿No recuerdas nada dices? – preguntó el mago, mientras Eren cepillaba su caballo, el joven lo miró y negó con la cabeza. El mago suspiró.

-: Pero pude ayudar, eso es lo importante – dijo el chico sin prestar demasiada atención al otro.

-: Sí, pero sería bueno que aprendieras a manejar eso. Es decir, es como que tuviste suerte de principiante, pero… ¿qué pasará en las próximas batallas? – el mago se acercó a Eren, pero éste parecía con la cabeza en otra parte – Sabes, yo podría enseñarte…

-: No, gracias, tus precios siempre tiene que ver con mi cuerpo.

-: No, no exageres, veamos… podemos empezar con un beso… no vas a perder nada, además yo podría… - el mago salió de su campo visual unos minutos, el joven miró a los costados, pero parecía haberse desvanecido.

-: Oi, mocoso – al escuchar esa hermosa voz Eren se giró por completo. Era Levi y de inmediato sonrió contento.

-: ¿Pudiste descansar? Tuve que ir a buscar algunas cosas con Erwin al pueblo, pero ya hemos vuelto, ¿has desayunado?

-: Oh, sí, comí bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-: Bien, ese estúpido mago no te ha causado problemas, ¿o sí? De ser así le patearé las bolas.

Eren se rio ante la frase, Levi se acercó y le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. El joven se ruborizó un poco pero no dejaba de mirarlo embelesado. Entonces se acercó con lentitud para unir sus bocas, el joven sintió un escalofrío, y aunque ligeramente consideró que el beso parecía un poco desesperado, adjudicó esa desesperación a todo lo vivido recientemente y se sintió feliz de que Levi se hubiera acercado de nuevo a él, ya que luego de revelarle ese pasado doloroso entre ambos, el brujo había adoptado una actitud distante.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para intensificar el momento sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza, pero no, no era su idea, el beso era demasiado… ¿intenso? Fue interrumpido bruscamente.

Levi cayó al suelo sobándose la cabeza, mientras que el verdadero Levi con una cara bastante seria tenía su mano en un puño.

-: ¡Esta no te la perdono, mago cabrón! – el conjuro se deshizo de inmediato mostrando a Jean en el suelo que se puso de pie como un resorte y echó a correr, el brujo por detrás con cara de asesino. Eren abrió la mandíbula y chocó su palma contra su rostro. ¿Otra vez había caído?

Gracias a las habilidades del mago y a conocer mejor que su cara el bosque, el brujo no llegó a alcanzarlo, porque le iba a dar una paliza épica. Levi estuvo el resto del día con una cara de infierno, y atento a la puerta para ver si el mago osaba aparecerse, pero no lo hizo.

Por la tarde comenzó a preparar los caballos, habían decido ir en busca del libro de los muertos, puesto que era la manera de tener una mínima chance de vencer al Gran Obscuro, líder de las sombras. Eren se acercó cauteloso. Y se sentó sobre un montículo de bloques de alfalfa.

-: ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó el hombre de una manera no muy pacífica.

-: Yo… em… ¿estás enojado conmigo, Levi? – preguntó al fin el joven estrujando su poncho verde con nerviosismo.

-: ¿Tengo motivos para estarlo? – el brujo no le prestaba mucha atención, más bien estaba concentrado en su tarea y evitaba mirarlo a la cara, eso era obvio. Eren bajó la vista algo triste.

-: Lo siento… yo, no me di cuenta.

-: Para ser un oráculo, eres bastante despistado. Si sigues así ese mago terminará por follarte y entonces solo serás un humano común y corriente. Bueno, al fin y al cabo tal vez sea un mejor destino para ti.

Eren sintió que se le acumulaban lágrimas en los ojos, se puso de pie y se retiró rápidamente. Necesitaba irse, esas palabras le habían dolido demasiado. Caminó hasta las márgenes del lago y se sentó en la orilla. Abrazó sus piernas y dejó que su dolor fluyera. Levi tenía razón y eso era lo que más le dolía. Se había dejado engañar por una simple visión y sus ganas irrefrenables de estar cerca del brujo. Era patético. Estuvo un buen rato allí hasta que sintió que Levi se sentaba a su lado, no quería levantar el rostro y que viera que estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

-: Oi… - le habló el pelinegro – Lo siento… no… no es un buen momento para mí, estoy demasiado tensionado y yo solo… me desquité contigo – Apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Eren y revolvió un poco sus cabellos.

-: No… tienes razón – dijo el joven con debilidad, aun sin levantar su cabeza – Me descuidé…

-: Es que… no soporto la idea de verte besando a otro, aún si usó mi imagen… Soy un idiota, lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Le romperé toda la boca – largó con ira afilando la mirada.

Eren al fin mostró su cara y se secó con la manga de su buzo.

-: ¿Estabas llorando? – dijo Levi sorprendido y se sintió culpable de ser él el motivo. Se acercó y corrió algunos rastros de humedad que aún le quedaban sobre las mejillas al ojiverde – Ey, lo siento, no llores por mis palabras, a veces, simplemente no pienso lo que digo.

-: Perdóname, Levi – dijo el joven tomando una de sus manos sobre su rostro y apoyándose en su palma – No quiero estar peleado contigo, por favor.

-: Ya, los dos tenemos la culpa. Pero si tanto puedes confundir uno de mis besos, te besaré las veces que sean necesarias hasta que te grabes como es mi sabor y jamás vuelvas a confundirte.

Dicho lo cual lo atrajo con delicadeza para capturar sus labios firmemente y besarlo con ganas. Eren se dio cuenta de inmediato, ahora sería imposible olvidarse como besaba Levi, de esa manera exigente que le arrancaba mariposas del estómago. Estaba auténticamente feliz, ahora de ese modo, su boca jamás lo olvidaría.

El sol de la tarde caía pacífico, mientras ambos, ahora abrazados y sobre la hierba, no detenían sus bocas, Eren gemía delicadamente cuando la lengua del brujo lo invadía, y Levi estaba perdiendo la cabeza demasiado rápido. Todo su cuerpo vibraba en suave excitación, toda su piel reclamaba al joven, quería poseerlo, no podía alejar esos pensamientos, no cuando su boca cedía tan dulcemente, no cuando su suave e inexperta lengua sabía a las mieles más embriagantes. Sus manos entrelazadas, sus corazones desbocados y las piernas del brujo entre las largas y hermosas del oráculo, como si danzaran juntos hacia las fauces desbocadas de la pasión. Eventualmente Levi tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para detenerse, mientras sus narices aún se rozaban, y los ojos del muchacho eran la perdición, húmedos de éxtasis, con los labios ligeramente encendidos en carmín por lo roces, la piel bronceada, tersa e incitante.

Levi se alejó dolorosamente, sintiendo que si permanecía un segundo más sobre él, no podría detenerse. Eren se sentó mientras intentaba dominar los latidos desenfrenados dentro de su pecho, su cuerpo ardía, quería tocar el cuerpo desnudo de Levi, estaba preparado para todo lo que el hombre pidiera, para todo lo que quisiera tomar de él. No se lo negaría, incluso si eso significaba perder sus poderes, mientras pudiera pertenecerle… él haría todo lo que el otro le exigiera.

-: Vamos a preparar la cena, no se me dan muy bien las artes culinarias, necesitaré de tu ayuda – dijo el brujo poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas de la tierra y el pasto.

-: Vamos… - accedió el joven, ahora con una brillante sonrisa imposible de quitar de su rostro.

-0-

El mago se escabulló sigiloso en medio de la noche. Se recriminaba tener que entrar de esa manera a su propia casa. Pero los puños del brujo eran una amenaza que no podía tomarse a la ligera. Tenía hambre. Por lo que fue a la cocina y se aprovisionó, para luego ir a su recámara y cerrar con llave la puerta y con tranca.

Comió con voracidad, desde el almuerzo no había probado bocado. Se sonrió solo recordando lo bien que se había sentido al probar los deliciosos labios del muchacho. Pero es que era más fuerte que él. No podía dejar de pensar en Eren y lo muchísimo que envidiaba al jodido brujo por captar toda su atención.

Hacía decenas de años que no se sentía tan tentado a tener compañía. Sus deseos lo devoraban con fuerza, ideando maneras, buscando en su ingenio con qué trucos podría adueñarse de tan codiciado premio. Pero debía ser paciente y cauto, porque el brujo no se lo perdonaría otra vez, de hecho aún no sabía si mañana seguiría cabreado, lo más probable sería que sí. Pero valía la pena, cualquier golpe, valía la pena si había sido capaz de tener a Eren tan sumiso y entregado.

Se tiró de espaldas en la cama cuando su estómago estuvo lleno, suspiró mirando el techo.

-: Serás mío, Eren, a como dé lugar te haré mío.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió descansar adecuadamente. Mañana emprenderían un largo camino y ahora estarían en peligro más que nunca. Salvar la humanidad era la misión, pero no podía engañarse, porque lo que más deseaba era estar cerca del joven. Y si a Levi le sucedía algo… él estaría allí para consolar al oráculo… o doblegarlo con sus poderes…

.

By Luna de Acero… sorprendida…

.

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: ¿De qué sirve salvar a unos cuantos pecadores? – Dijo la brillante criatura batiendo sus alas – Nadie te devolverá aquello que has perdido… ¿de qué sirve entregar tu vida?

-: ¡Ya cállate, inmundo traidor!

-: Si te postras ante mí, si juras seguirme… te daré el poder de la resurrección… - por un momento los ojos del brujo se perdieron en esos amatistas y luminosos – Entonces tu madre revivirá…


	9. El libro sin nombre y la muerte

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose, son las 7 de la mañana, y no he dormido para traerles la continuación, creo que nunca en la vida he demorado tanto con una actualización, motivo? Cero inspiración y sin inspiración no puedo actualizar. No se preocupen, estamos a las puertas del gran final, sip, finaliza en la próxima entrega, que como tarde pienso sacar para el próximo viernes o sábado. Luego empezaré a completar todo aquello que estuve dejando incompleto, es hora de ir cerrando fics. Me dicen que les ha parecido esta entrega por favor? Arigato!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, son de Isayama Hajime, que no se va a enojar porque no le quité ningún fan y no gano ni un centavo por esto, solo felicidad cuando leo los reviews.

 **Advertencias:** Semi-lemon (eso siquiera existe? no? bueno yo lo acabo de inventar), como siempre algo de lenguaje vulgar y mucha acción, así que ya saben.

ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA MI PRECIOSA REINA _**CHARLY LAND**_ Y MI QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA **_ODA XOCHILT_** , QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTE FIC Y ME HAN PEDIDO SIEMPRE POR SU ACTUALIZACIÓN, GRACIAS MIS AMORES!

.

.

 _ **"Porque después de todo he comprendido, que lo que**_

 _ **el árbol tiene de florido, vive de lo que tiene sepultado".**_

 _ **Francisco Luis Bernández**_

.

.

Al otro día desayunaron antes del amanecer, y dispusieron los caballos con sus cargas para partir. El mago no se presentó, pero a los pocos kilómetros lo sintieron acercarse. Iba a una distancia prudente de Levi, que de tanto en tanto giraba para echarle unas mortíferas miradas.

-: ¿Entonces? – preguntó Erwin.

-: A las colinas del silencio – dijo Eren, y el sacerdote se sorprendió de que fuera el muchacho el que tomara la iniciativa de responder.

-: Iremos a buscar el libro que me prometiste, embustero – agregó Levi por lo bajo, no tenía intención que el mago se enterara de todos los detalles del plan.

-: ¡Oh, por todos los santos y creyentes! – Dijo el párroco persignándose - ¿Realmente crees que es algo que puedas manejar?

-: Vamos a tener que poder, pero a estas alturas, sinceramente creo que es la última esperanza que nos queda. Hay… una potencia, algo poderoso que está detrás de todo esto, y mi instinto me dice que nada tiene que ver con las fuerzas obscuras, ellos pudieron hacer esto desde hace mucho y sin embargo nunca se animaron… Ahora de golpe se empiezan a mover todos, incluso la gran Lilith… No creo que el Señor de los avernos sea el cabecilla, no se animaría a tanto, sin embargo sabe lo que sucede y no lo ha detenido, creo que está viendo hacia donde se inclina la balanza, para luego tomar ventaja del que pierda.

Erwin no quería admitirlo, pero pensaba algo similar. Sin duda un poder superior al de las tinieblas tenía que estar metido es esto y si bien tenía sus dudas, algo le decía que tenía que ver con las huestes celestiales.

Eren estaba muy reflexivo, pensando en cómo se había desatado ese poder descomunal de él y cómo haría para dominarlo de aquí en más. Aún sentía, desde esa última batalla, que la energía le recorría entero, como si se hubiera incrementado su aura. Ahora todo era claro y brillante para el muchacho, bastaba observar un poco a una persona común y podía conocer su destino. Sin embargo no quería saber el de Levi. A pesar de que la distancia emocional se había acortado, era como si existiera un muro que no podía eludir… o más bien no quería. Lo presentía, sin necesidad de adentrarse en los detalles, ese hombre tenía una enorme y pesada carga que arrastraba desde sus obscuras encarnaciones, y estaba casi seguro que el destino que se aproximaba a ellos era tan inevitable como funesto. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, no daría pie a sentimientos, ni pensamientos negativos, ahora más que nunca debían aunar esfuerzos, buscar la manera de derrotar a esas tropas del mal que buscaban apoderarse del último sello. Se daba cuenta, al fin era consciente, era un guerrero, tenía la preparación adecuada para estar a la altura del grupo y su objetivo era cuidar de la vida de Levi a como diera lugar. Debía encontrar la manera, pronto comenzó a sentirlas de nuevo, las voces que lo aquejaban en su niñez, pero ahora no lo aturdían, era como si quisieran enseñarle el camino, y decidió quedarse quieto y callado para poder concentrarse en lo que le indicaban.

Levi conocía un atajo para llegar a las colinas del silencio. Pero ese atajo presentaba, como siempre, un desafío, pasar por la colonia de los Artesanos del orden Ocre. Era un pueblo no muy grande, relativamente pacífico, si no se sentían intimidados. El problema es que desde hacía centurias habían perfeccionado su técnica para la fabricación de *"golems".

 _*Los golems son seres animados fabricados a partir de materia inanimada, normalmente barro, arcilla, cerámica y cosas similares. En hebreo moderno, la palabra "golem" significa "tonto". El nombre parece derivar de la palabra gelem, que significa "materia en bruto"._

Estos orfebres tenían en su pueblo, acceso a minas subterráneas que cruzaban las montañas del lugar, de allí extraían la materia prima para sus grotescas creaciones. Hacía unos años, el aclamado mago Elias Noglen había hecho campamento en ese lugar. Los lugareños enseguida lo ensalzaron y lo aclamaron como mentor de la ciudad, dándole títulos de noble y gobernante provisorio. El mago les había enseñado como a partir de una mezcla entre arcilla, barro y sangre, en algunas ocasiones cabellos u otros fluidos corporales, podían lograr dar "nacimiento" a estos colosales zombies, que medianamente podían obedecer simples órdenes, como las de arar la tierra, construir recintos, defender el pueblo y acarrear cargas pesadas. En pocos años logró que la abundancia económica prosperara, y luego fue cuestión de tiempo para que algunos habitantes se volvieran expertos en términos de magia, lo que los llevó a experimentar y provocar graves desastres. Habían desterrado a aquellos que quisieron lucrar más de la cuenta con su afición y aquellos que tuvieron intenciones de dominio, con lo cual ahora el lugar se había vuelto bastante pacífico, aunque seguían creando esos seres que se iban acumulando paulatinamente.

Normalmente los golems tenían una altura de entre los tres y los cinco metros, la técnica se había perfeccionado al punto de que eran realmente duros de derrotar y poseían una fuerza superior a la de seis hombres bien desarrollados, por hablar del golem más pequeño. Sólo había una cosa a favor, obedecían únicamente a su creador, por lo que si la orden no era clara, el gigante sólo se quedaba a la espera, incluso si su dueño perecía, podían pasar decenas de años esperando por su regreso, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo se destruía por la erosión del tiempo.

Levi esperaba encontrarse con Efraín Caloger, un monje que pertenecía a ese pueblo, tenía una deuda familiar con él. Su madre había salvado a su congregación en uno de sus tantos viajes espirituales, se habían enfermado de la epidemia negra, y sin la ayuda de Kuschel hubieran perecido. _"Cuando sientas que estás llegando a un estrecho sin salida, ve a cobrar estas deudas que han quedado",_ recordaba que le decía su madre, _"si las personas tienen un mínimo de honor y decencia, cumplirán con sus promesas"_. Muchas veces su madre no aceptaba las jugosas recompensas monetarias que sus "pacientes" le ofrecían, ella sólo les decía _"Por todo pago una promesa, una promesa a honrar de por vida"._

Levi recordaba las muchas veces que había discutido con ella, recriminándole que podrían llevar una vida más holgada si ella aceptara esos pagos, sin embargo, su madre lo miraba con amor, acariciaba su cabeza y le decía: _"A veces es preciso trabajar por el futuro, debes aprender Levi, que el valor de una promesa no tiene precio alguno. Tal vez te enojes hoy, pero estoy segura que lo entenderás el día de mañana"._ Ahora se arrepentía de haberse portado tan groseramente, su madre, a pesar de ser bastante joven, acarreaba una sabiduría que nada tenía que ver con su edad terrenal.

Llegaron ya cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte. El pueblo estaba inundado de un fuerte olor a barro fresco, humedad y tierra de pantano. Levi hizo una mueca. Al pasar por el arcón de la entrada, donde había muchas advertencias, lo interceptaron unos guardias. Detrás de ellos sendas figuras enormes, gigantes, como titanes hechos de arcilla los miraban con sus ojos huecos y lenguas mudas. Eren instintivamente se acercó al brujo mirando con desconfianza.

-: ¿Quiénes sois y a qué venís? – Dijo el primer guardia apuntándolos con una lanza.

-: Mi nombre es Levi, hijo de la gran Kuschel Ackerman, vengo buscando al monje Efraín Caloger, tengo asuntos pendientes con él.

-: Pues tarde has llegado viajero, puesto que el gran monje ha muerto hace ya dos años.

-: Entonces necesito hablar con su congregación, estoy seguro que ha dejado instrucciones al respecto.

-: Los escoltaré hasta el monasterio – luego se giró y les habló a los dos golums – Quedaos aquí vigilando, no dejéis pasar a nadie -. Se apeó en un caballo y les pidió que lo siguieran.

Transitaron por alrededor de media hora, pasando entre calles del poblado. Las casas eran bastante rústicas, con techos de paja y paredes de ladrillones de barro compactado. La gente los miraba con curiosidad y algunos niños los siguieron por un trecho, riéndose y señalándolos. Por lo visto las visitas eran escasas. Notaron que había golums por doquier, algunos mirando fijo a la nada, otros haciendo los trabajos pesados y algunos siendo maltratados por sus amos.

El monasterio estaba alejado de las casas, sobre una colina alta. Era como una especie de mini castillo, con paredes hechas de piedra y un gran portón de madera pintado de bordó.

-: Mmm… - dijo el soldado escolta -, ya se encerraron, les daré aviso, pero no espereís que abran sus puertas a estas horas, probablemente deban volver en la mañana.

El grupo se quedó a la espera, mientras el hombre sacaba una especie de cuerno de una de las alforjas de su montura y tocaba tres veces. Por arriba del portón salió una cabeza, un monje, a decir por sus vestimentas de túnicas y su cabello rapado, que portaba un arco y un carjac en la espalda con flechas. Hablaron un momento, el monje se fue. Al cabo de media hora escucharon el chirriar de las puertas. Entonces los dejaron pasar.

-: Bienvenidos, viajeros – les saludó con voz amable uno de los monjes -. Mi nombre es Zafir, y seré su anfitrión. El Gran Santo les dará una audiencia mañana, los estaba esperando, ha dicho que se han demorado demasiado.

-: ¿Nos estaba esperando? – preguntó Eren sorprendido mientras descendía del carro con Levi.

Los monjes llevaron los caballos a los establos para alimentarlos y dejarlos descansar. A ellos les ofrecieron un caliente baño en las aguas termales que habían por detrás del monasterio, y ropas nuevas.

Levi y Eren tomaron una de las fosas, mientras Erwin y Jean tomaban otra, Levi le había pedido al sacerdote que no le perdiera pisada al mañoso mago.

Eren se relajó un poco suspirando y sintiendo que el agua caliente acunaba sus adoloridos músculos, tantas horas acumuladas de viaje le habían caído con todo el peso ahora. Miraba de reojo el cuerpo del brujo. Nunca lo había tenido tan… desnudo y cerca. Se sorprendió de ver que poseía diversos tatuajes a lo largo de su abdomen trabajado, espalda, brazos y piernas.

-: ¿Qué miras tanto? – le preguntó el de negros cabellos con su ronca voz.

-: Tus tatuajes – dijo el joven con inocencia.

-: La mayoría son conjuros. Casi todos los hizo mi madre. Algunos me sirven en la batalla, para abrir los portales de protección.

-: También tienes muchas cicatrices.

-: Ah, si, cientos y cientos de batallas, estoy acostumbrado a que siempre termino marcado de alguna manera, aaah… - suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en un costados manteniendo los brazos afuera -. Definitivamente quisiera tener una de estas fosas en mi casa. Adoro el agua caliente, es la que mejor limpia todo.

-: ¿Cuáles son tus sueños, Levi? – preguntó Eren mientras entornaba sus verdes ojos al firmamento que se iba plagando de estrellas a medida que el manto de la noche lo cubría.

-: No lo sé… supongo que vivir tranquilo… volver a mi casa, limpiar, comer lo que me gusta, no estar esperando que toquen a mi puerta para pedirme que exorcice un demonio o rompa un conjuro – hizo una larga pausa y luego mirando al joven le preguntó -. ¿Y tú?

-: Supongo que es algo similar… vivir en paz… sabiendo que la humanidad está a salvo.

-: Bueno, eso es una utopía.

-: ¿A qué te refieres?

-: La humanidad nunca estará a salvo. Luego de lidiar años y años, con monstruos, demonios, ángeles, y seres de otras dimensiones, debo decir que el ser humano les gana a todos en egoísmo y maldad. Siempre buscarán la manera de matarse, hacerse daño… está en nuestra naturaleza.

-: Es un pensamiento bastante deprimente… el mundo no es solo maldad, siempre hay esperanzas, al menos así lo veo yo. Sin esperanza, no vale la pena luchar, ¿no crees?

-: Supongo…

-: Dame tu espalda.

-: ¿Mmm?

-: Vamos, te daré un masaje – Levi lanzó un bufido -. No te burles, soy bueno en eso.

El hombre se sentó frente a Eren y dejó que sus gráciles dedos recorrieran su espalda.

-: Si quieres tocarme, no necesitas una excusa – le dijo pagado de sí mismo.

-: No dudes que si quiero hacerlo, lo haré – respondió el otro siguiéndole el juego -. Pero ahora sólo quiero que te relajes, te hará bien un masaje, créeme.

Levi cerró los ojos y dejó que el joven hiciera su magia. Le dolían los hombros, pero Eren desarmó muchos nudos de tensión que tenía en esa zona y a lo largo de sus omóplatos y nuca.

-: Joder, ibas en serio, y es verdad, es muuuy… agradable, ¿quieres masajear otras partes?

Eren pellizcó a su costado, arrancándole un quejido al otro y se rió de su desparpajo. Levi se giró y lo acorraló un poco contra la orilla. Esta vez Eren no se ruborizó, sus preciosas esmeraldas brillaban intensamente, tal vez por el vapor que se desprendía del agua, sus cabellos húmedos al igual que la piel de sus rostros. Levi terminó la distancia entre ellos y lo besó despacio, disfrutando el momento, con tranquilidad. Al oráculo le encantó ese roce, y abrió su boca dócilmente para intensificarlo, mientras rodeaba el musculoso cuello con sus brazos. Sus torsos se pegaron, y se rozaban intermitentemente, esparciendo un placer imposible de evitar.

El joven resopló en la masculina boca cuando no hubo más que agua entre sus pieles, ahora, al estar sin ropa, podían sentir cada pequeña parte de la anatomía del otro. Sus erecciones golpeando contra sus estómagos, el beso se volvía demandante, necesitado, las piernas del oráculo rodearon la estrecha cintura del brujo que sentía que la situación se descontrolaba. Eren iba a ser su perdición sin dudas. Enredó su lengua a la ajena, bebiendo la pasión de esa boca inocente, de ese cuerpo incorrupto, sus manos viajaron por la tersa y aterciopelada espalda para terminar posándose en sus cuartos traseros, los cuales apretó y masajeó a su gusto.

Eren resoplaba y pegaba pequeños brinquitos ante las caricias algo rudas, pero no quería detenerse, no podía, su mente se había fundido en las llamas de la lujuria más obscura. Se aferró a las negras hebras tirando con algo de fuerza, mientras incontables gemidos nacían en su garganta para morir en la boca de Levi.

-: No, no podemos seguir – dijo el brujo, luego de lanzar un gruñido, intentando que la poca cordura que le quedaba no lo abandonara del todo, pero Eren no estaba de acuerdo, y apretó más sus piernas para no dejarlo ir, mientras volvía a besarlo con más ganas -. ¡Joder! Tus p-poderes…

-: Olvidemos todo – dijo el joven abrazándolo y enterrando su cara en la unión de su hombro y cuello -. Quiero pertenecerte, Levi, no importa el precio, hazme tuyo, te lo suplico.

-: Mocoso, tonto – dijo el otro aceptando el abrazo -. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? El que te pertenece soy yo, y así debe ser. Pero no puedo poner en riesgo esta delicada misión sólo porque me muero por hacerte el amor. Así que te pido que colabores un poco.

Aflojaron el agarre, mientras una mueca de decepción teñía el rostro del oráculo. Levi, resopló, su erección dolía.

-: Gírate – le pidió a Eren, el muchacho lo miró sin entender el pedido – Que te gires, vamos, prometo que no tomaré tu virginidad, pero debemos desfogarnos de alguna manera.

El joven hizo caso y le dio la espalda apoyando sus manos en la orilla de la fosa. Levi pegó su pecho a su espalda y con sus fuertes manos apretó el contorno de sus muslos, el joven sintió electricidad lamiendo su piel por donde el hombre lo tocaba.

-: Mantén cerradas tus piernas, lo más que puedas, aprieta fuerte y quédate así, eso es.

Levi deslizó su falo entre los muslos apretados del joven, sintiendo un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna, no era lo mismo, pero era en extremo placentero. El joven resopló al sentir la fricción de la hombría del brujo que en cada embestida también acariciaba sus testículos y su propia erección. Se agachó un poco apretando sus piernas lo máximo posible, era en verdad placentero. Una de las manos de Levi acariciaba su torso, tirando levemente de sus pezones y estremeciéndolo aún más si era posible, mientras su otra mano tomaba su hombría y lo masturbaba deliciosamente.

Ambos jadeaban enardecidos, Eren llevó una de sus manos atrás para tocar una de las piernas del hombre y sentir sus poderosos músculos, cerró los ojos para abandonarse a la experiencia, por lejos la más erótica de toda su existencia. Era casi como hacer el amor. Se deseaban, sus almas, que se habían buscado durante centurias, se anhelaban, se necesitaban.

Jadeó incontables veces, recitando e invocando el nombre de Levi, sintiendo el filo de sus dientes en su espalda, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo sin pudor, hasta que sin poder soportar ni un poco más de placer, se vino copiosamente en un ahogado y largo quejido. Levi disfrutó un poco más del apriete de sus piernas y también derramó su esencia mientras su boca no paraba de probar la piel del joven.

Un poco más relajados y repuestos, Eren se giró y se quedaron prodigándose besos entre frases susurradas y entrecortadas. Se despegaron cuando sintieron la voz de Erwin llamándolos para la cena.

-: Salgan del agua caliente – les advirtió a la distancia -, tanto calor puede ser malo para el cuerpo.

Levi no supo si los había descubierto y esa frase era un pequeño reproche, pero finalmente salieron envolviendo sus cuerpos en las mullidas toallas blancas que les dieran los monjes.

Se vistieron con unas especies de quimonos, Zafir les dijo que sus ropas serían debidamente limpiadas, y que se reunieran en el salón principal para la cena, por lo visto los monjes dormían temprano.

La cena consistía en sopa de mijo de entrada y un suculento plato de guisado de verduras. En el monasterio se respetaba la vida y no comían carne, pero los panes de queso y el flan de postre fueron suficientes para alimentarse debidamente.

Luego Eren se quedó al lado de Levi mientras éste fumaba unos cigarros en la galería de las habitaciones. Erwin los acompañó un poco, mientras que Jean desapareció después de la cena. Ahora era más que evidente que el brujo y el oráculo se comportaban como una pareja consolidada. El rubio los miraba de tanto en tanto y se reía. Sabía que Levi no haría nada para corromper el poder del oráculo, y en cierta manera era agradable ver lo bien que se complementaban esos dos. Tan distinto de la primera vez que se conocieron.

-: Me retiro a descansar – dijo el sacerdote poniéndose de pie -. Es bueno recuperar energías apropiadamente.

-: Es verdad, este lugar es maravilloso – dijo Eren sonriendo, mientras Levi le corría un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

-: Sin dudas que los monjes llevan una vida muy digna en este sitio – agregó el brujo.

Luego ellos se fueron a la habitación que les habían asignado. Eren se acomodó sobre el pecho de Levi mientras el brujo acariciaba su cabeza tranquilamente. Durmieron con placidez, con cierta alegría, disfrutando de esa burbuja de felicidad momentánea que la vida les regalaba.

-0-

El Gran Santo, o mejor dicho el líder de los monjes, recibió únicamente a Levi. El hombre era un anciano, estaba postrado y le habló en sánscrito, un idioma antiguo de la india, un traductor a su lado interpretaba sus palabras.

 _"Te esperábamos desde hace tiempo. Sabíamos que el séptimo sello residía en ti. Nos sentimos honrados de poder cumplir con la promesa que le hicimos a tu madre. Les daremos toda nuestra ayuda. Pongo a tu disposición a mi ejército de monjes, están capacitados para las arduas luchas espirituales que se avecinan. Es preciso que no se aleje jamás del oráculo, puesto que es el único con el caudal suficiente de energía para poder protegerlo. Confíe en su instinto. Un poder que viene de arriba es el que está detrás de controlar los sellos, una avaricia que no tiene fin. Para poder usar el libro de los muertos, es necesario que acepte la muerte primero. Debe ser capaz de sacrificar todo por el bienestar ajeno, si no logra esa condición todo será en vano. Recuerde, no está solo y nunca lo estará. Todas las bendiciones lluevan sobre usted y su persona para la consecución del éxito de esta misión. Vaya en paz"._

Y ese fue todo el mensaje. Levi le preguntó al anciano, qué significaba aceptar la muerte, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, fue que lo entendería en su momento. El brujo se sentía confundido.

Luego de un fastuoso desayuno, se sumaron a la comitiva más de doscientos experimentados monjes, y un remanente de mil golums. El Gran Santo los había hecho preparar desde hacía años atrás y los tenían dormidos en uno de los sectores de la antigua mina del pueblo.

Se abastecieron además con una cuantiosa cantidad de sacramentos, agua bendecida, amuletos y papiros consagrados. Mientras partían a las colinas del silencio, los monjes iban orando, algunos en carretas, otros a caballo, pero no avanzaban muy rápido porque los golums eran demasiado lentos.

Por tres días atravesaron bosques, sierras y colinas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada del lugar. Las colinas del silencio era tierra obscura. Donde nada crecía, ni pasto, ni hongos, donde ni siquiera las yerbas más yermas osaban hacer morada, y debido a esta condición, no había seres vivos ni por encima, ni por debajo del suelo. Por ende, apenas se escuchaba el susurro del viento ocasional, y la nada. De allí derivaba su nombre. Nunca nadie explicó el motivo por el que esas tierras permanecían tan muertas. Había empero una antigua, muy antigua leyenda, que contaba que ese sitio fue el escenario de una cruenta batalla, entre ángeles y demonios, y que siendo éstos últimos los ganadores, el cielo desterró de toda virtud a ese lugar, sumiéndolo en el olvido y el abandono eternos. Pero nadie podía corroborar si eso había ocurrido o no.

Levi y Eren fueron los únicos en ingresar, mientras los monjes montaban campamento en las afueras. Ya era cerca del ocaso cuando ingresaron en sendos caballos. Transitaron un largo trecho, mientras el sol se deslizaba por el horizonte y daba paso a la obscuridad. Los cascos de los caballos resonaban en la marcha, mientras ambos estaban muy concentrados en lo que acontecía.

Eren transpiraba, ese lugar revolvía esos horribles recuerdos del pasado, en donde el conde de Levingston había asesinado a Erika. Podía incluso sentir el olor de su propia sangre y el calor de la misma deslizándose por su pecho. Levi se daba cuenta que una enorme energía negativa los envolvía.

-: Tranquilo, estaremos bien – le dijo al joven con una tibia sonrisa, mientras el de ojos verdes lo miraba con tristeza.

-: Lo sé – internamente tenía miedo, tenía miedo que el brujo una vez con el libro en sus manos perdiera la cordura como aquella vez, quería creer que ahora sería diferente, que los sentimientos eran mutuos y que no volvería a suceder aquello. Sin embargo… temía…

Al final llegaron a una explanada, cerca de unas rocas grises y mudas. Y Eren detuvo a su corcel mirando con los ojos humedecidos. Se deslizó hacia el suelo y caminó con seguridad hasta pararse en determinado lugar.

-: Aquí – fue todo lo que dijo. Levi lo alcanzó junto a un pico y una pequeña pala, con los que comenzó a escarbar. La tierra estaba llena de piedras y dificultaba la tarea. Pero finalmente, luego de una ardua hora de trabajo, encontró una tela firmemente atada.

La extrajo con cuidado y Eren se agachó junto a él para examinarla. En uno de los bordes estaba el nombre "Erika" delineado con fino hilo verde.

-: Ese es…

Levi desenvolvió la tela y aparecieron las lustrosas tapas negras, con las insignias y los conjuros, cuando quiso tocar el libro una descarga le empujó la mano.

-: Tiene un sello – dijo Eren, quien colocó sus manos encima del libro y recitó una oración -. Listo, ahora puedes.

Las manos del brujo temblaron, tomó la preciada pieza, que pesaba muchísimo, como veinte kilos le calculó casi sin darse cuenta, y lo abrió finalmente. Su cara fue de completa indignación. Repasó las hojas de atrás para adelante y viceversa, para luego fruncir el ceño y cerrarlo finalmente.

-: ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el oráculo.

-: No hay nada, está vacío.

-: ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó su acompañante -. ¿Me permites?

-: Ten cuidado, es muy pesado – dijo Levi extendiéndole el tomo.

-: ¿Pesado? No mucho más que cualquier libro – acotó el joven, abriendo el ejemplar y mirando concienzudamente algunas hojas -. ¿A qué te refieres con que está vacío? Aquí está todo, mira – dijo señalando a una hoja sin letras -. ¿Lo ves? Aquí explica un hechizo de sumisión.

-: No, no veo nada.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

Levi se acercó de nuevo al cuaderno, pero efectivamente él no podía ver nada, entonces comprendió.

-: No me deja.

-: ¿Cómo?

-: El libro no me deja leerlo, el Gran Sabio me dijo, que debo aceptar la muerte primero para poder usarlo. No entendí sus palabras, dijo que yo lo comprendería después. Como sea, ya lo tenemos, descubriremos la manera. Por favor, cuídalo tú, hasta que no logre aceptar la muerte, prefieron que no esté en mis manos.

-: Está bien, Levi.

Eren guardó el libro entre sus ropas y volvieron un poco más rápido al campamento.

Cenaron y esa noche el brujo se fue a dormir inquieto. Cerca de las tres de la mañana una pesadilla donde veía nuevamente a su madre consumirse en las llamas de la hoguera lo despertó. Todos dormían plácidamente, sin embargo el sentía que debía moverse de allí. Se calzó, se puso un abrigo y salió a buscar, no sabía exactamente qué, pero algo lo llamaba en la lejanía.

Cuando estuvo bastante lejos del campamento lo escuchó, eran como llamas crepitantes. Pero no sintió ninguna amenaza, al contrario, era un increíble sentimiento de paz y bienestar.

-: *Receperint vos, magus magnus (*Bienvenido seas, Gran brujo)

Una voz entre femenina y masculina se hizo presente, Levi sintió un enorme calor proviniendo del cielo, y una luz enceguecedora le nubló los ojos, a medida que bajaba fue bajando de intensidad. Una sola vez en la vida había visto algo como aquello, y sin bien era completamente benévolo, era superior al de cualquier ángel. Una figura exquisita, de blanca túnica, de piel hecha de luz y magia, con los ojos violáceos más hermosos que hubiera visto, con unas alas tan enormes que se extendían a varios metros de distancia. El aura de la criatura era sobrecogedora.

-: Yo soy… el arcángel Zadquiel, el justiciero de Dios, la misericordia y el perdón son mis estandartes. Y hoy he venido a ti, Levi Ackerman, para liberarte de todo sufrimiento.

El brujo, desconfiado como siempre, lo miró con duda.

-: ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo estoy sufriendo?

-: No reniegues querido, que mis ojos ven más allá de las apariencias. Esta no es tu batalla, sin embargo has decido tomar el papel de héroe, pero loe héroes, tarde o temprano terminan convirtiéndose en mártires… ¿ese es el final que quieres?

-: ¿Eres tú el que está detrás de todo esto verdad? Por tu condición celestial no puedes atacar a los humanos, por eso con seguridad haz hecho pactos o promesas con otras bestias que trabajan para ti. Debería haberlo sabido desde antes, que la cabeza de todo este descontrol provenía *"de uno de los siete grandes" (*se refiere a los siete arcángeles del cielo).

-: Tus palabras están llenas de rencor y angustia, hechicero. No negaré que mi propósito es el de liberar a este mundo de esa plaga que llaman raza humana, que tanto daño le ha hecho a esta magnífica creación.

-: ¿Y desde cuando un simple arcángel toma esas decisiones?

-: Desde que es necesaria una purga en este mundo que destierre la maldad. El humano ya no tiene salvación, y no seas tan cínico de decirme que tú no piensas igual porque sé que lo haces.

-: Puedo ser una persona pesimista, lo acepto, pero eso no quiere decir que quemaré el mundo porque es lo que me parece. Es de soberbios creer que se puede distorsionar el destino del mundo en pos del cumplimiento de un ideal. Los ideales existen para ser escritos y puestos en los cuentos, la realidad nos exige cambiar, o en su defecto no perder las esperanzas.

-: Que lamentable discurso… Pero no he venido a tener una discusión contigo, he venido a ofrecerte la salvación.

-: ¿La salvación? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-: Es un hecho, el mundo perecerá, ya solo falta romper el séptimo sello, y cuando eso suceda, las bestias del averno consumirán a todos… Si eres un poco inteligente, deberías escuchar mi propuesta y aceptarla de inmediato, es lo mejor, créeme.

-: Si tu propuesta incluye la muerte de la humanidad, no me interesa siquiera oírla.

-: ¿De qué sirve salvar a unos cuantos pecadores? -. Dijo la brillante criatura batiendo sus alas - Nadie te devolverá aquello que has perdido... ¿de qué sirve entregar tu vida?

-: ¡Ya cállate, inmundo traidor!

-: Si te postras ante mí, si juras seguirme... te daré el poder de la resurrección... - por un momento los ojos del brujo se perdieron en esos amatistas y luminosos -. Entonces tu madre... revivirá...

-: Es mentira, eso es imposible, incluso para alguien como tú.

-: No, no lo es. Sé que has estado buscando el libro sin nombre, el de los muertos, ambos sabemos el porqué, puedes engañar a otros, pero leer tu corazón es tan sencillo para mí, como para ti lo es el respirar. Cumple una petición para mí, Levi, una sola, y te aseguraré que tú y tu madre podrán vivir en un mundo nuevo, escribir una nueva historia.

Levi se quedó callado, decir que no se sentía tentado sería mentir. Por lo que el arcángel aprovechó su debilidad para seguir hablando.

-: Entrégame al oráculo, prometo que no lo mataré, solo necesito de sus ojos. Entrégamelo y tendrás cumplida mi promesa. El alma de tu madre no ha encarnado aún, estás a tiempo, ¿qué dices? No tendrás otra oportunidad igual, Levi, nunca jamás en la vida la tendrás.

Los ojos azules del brujo se humedecieron, al fin comprendía las palabras del Gran Sabio.

-: No, no puedo decir que tu propuesta no me interese, pero no te entregaré a nadie, así me jures que estarán a salvo. Porque a pesar de que esta sea mi última oportunidad, yo… hoy acepto… que mi madre ha muerto y que no volverá de nuevo a la vida como lo estuvo conmigo – El ángel lo miró seriamente -. Sería deshonrar su voluntad, sería una falta de respeto, y si bien he albergado esa esperanza en mi… desde este preciso instante – dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla -, la destierro de mí. Yo, hoy acepto… completamente… la muerte de mi madre, y no alteraré le orden natural de las cosas por un sentimiento egoísta de aferrarme a algo que ya no será más…

Levi se sintió aliviado, como si una carga de miles de toneladas lo hubiera abandonado, y a la vez sintió dolor, porque amaba a su madre, diablos que la amaba, pero debía dejar ir su recuerdo de una vez por todas.

-: Criatura imbécil y tonta – dijo el arcángel -, si perecer es lo que quieres, que se cumpla ese designio. Haz perdido la oportunidad de tu vida, por sostener unos ideales que no sirven… supongo que no hay más nada que tengamos por hablar, por lo que me despido, brujo, en el enfrentamiento final, llorarás lágrimas de sangre por haberte reusado…

-0-

Eren se despertó cuando el primer rayo de luz se coló por la carpa y le dio en el cuerpo. Se sentó y se refregó los ojos.

Levi estaba despierto, sentado a sus pies, examinando el libro con mucho interés.

-: ¿Levi?

-: Buenos días, mocoso. ¿Descansaste bien?

-: Oh, si, muy bien.

-: ¿Qué haces con el libro? – el hombre lo miró, en sus ojos había un cierto halo de paz y tranquilidad.

-: Al fin puedo leerlo, Eren… al fin…

 **Próximo y último capítulo:**

-: No sueltes mi mano, pase lo que pase, no te abandonaré, éste es el destino que nos ha unido, así que te pido… no me alejes…

Levi lo miró con profundo amor, a través de la sangre, el calor, las llamas y los temblores de tierra, se hundió en la fuente de sus ojos y apretó su agarre.

-: Está bien, Eren… cumplamos con nuestro destino…

.

By Luna de Acero… muerta de sueño…


	10. Por siempre juntos

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, aquí el capítulo final, no diré nada más que espero que lo valoren, son 20 páginas! Realmente lo venía postergando porque es un final épico, es la primera vez que hago una cosa así, pero qué quieren que les diga, estoy super conforme. NO haré epílogos y esas cosas. Si lo necesitan, imaginen lo que gusten por favor.

Esta ha sido una de las historias que más trabajo me dio crear, los capítulos fueron larguísimos, super elaborados (al menos me dieron un trabajo enorme), pero no es de las más populares, pero aún así estoy conforme. Está dentro de mis historias favoritas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Uuuf, como se los digo, bueno, muerte de personajes, mucho angs, al principio, al final, y un final épico, como creo que nunca voy a volver a hacer. Si creen que están preparados, disfruten!

MENCIONES Y DEDICATORIAS ESPECIALES:

PARA LA BELLA Minrukia que me lo pidió en cada comentario que hizo de las otras historias, al fin hermosa, aquí tienes!

PARA MI PRECIOSA WAIFU CHARLY LAND, porque te gustan las cosas raritas y espero que este final te guste.

Para XOCHILT ODA, mi gran amiga, compañera, que siempre me tiene presente para todo, que está en un mensajito en un deseo, gracias preciosa, te mereces todo mi amor.

Para BELLE COQUELICOT, que le gustaba mucho esta historia, no sé si la seguirá, pero espero que disfrute este capítulo de cierre.

Y PARA TODOS LOS QUE SIEMPRE ME SIGUEN, ME APOYAN, ME AYUDAN, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, HA SIDO UN PLACER Y UN HONOR HABER COMPARTIDO ESTA CREACIÓN CON USTEDES, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO FIC!

.

.

 _ **"Siempre parece imposible...**_

 _ **hasta que se hace..."**_

 _ **Nelson Mandela**_

.

.

Estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, Eren sentado al lado de Levi. Erwin en el frente y mago un poco más alejado.

— ¿Entonces será ahí?

—Así es, es suelo sagrado, y aunque ya no me cabe duda que Zadquiel es el líder de todo este movimiento, al menos las fuerzas del mal no podrán desplegar todo su potencial –habló Levi.

— ¿Puedo sugerir algo? –dijo con timidez el oráculo.

—Claro, Eren –animó el brujo.

—Considero que podríamos trazar un círculo protector –explicó mientras que con una ramita dibujaba en el suelo, ejemplificando-. De ese modo podríamos hacer la invocación del libro sin interrupciones. Recuerdo algunos conjuros que aprendí acerca de esto.

—Excelente idea –opinó Erwin.

—Ningún círculo protector será suficiente contra un arcángel –habló el mago mientras pelaba una manzana y se llevaba un pedazo a la boca.

—Es cierto –aceptó Levi-. Pero al menos vamos a reducir la cantidad de enemigos. ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Estarás junto a nosotros o huirás como la rata que eres? –acusó mirándolo de reojo.

—Me quedaré, por supuesto, no tengo intenciones de que el mundo caiga en manos de esos idiotas. Pondré de mi parte para fortalecer el círculo.

—Bien.

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir. Al otro día partieron al alba.

Cerca del mediodía llegaron a un pequeño poblado, aprovecharon para que los caballos descansaran y para aprovisionarse un poco. Habían decidido ir a las Colinas Sagradas del Norte, y tendrían al menos unos dos días más de travesía. El lugar se llamaba así porque antiguamente muchos monjes, sabios y eruditos habían utilizado el lugar para prácticas espirituales y fortalecimiento de habilidades energéticas. Se decía que el lugar tenía un poder asombroso, que de solo pisar el lugar una calma y una extrema paz envolvía a sus visitantes.

No había una explicación concreta, pero se presumía que había existido un portal en el mismo que transportaba a dimensiones más elevadas, y que criaturas de altas vibraciones habían utilizado el mismo. Desde entonces se lo consideraba tierra santa y había sido bendecida y protegida en innumerables ocasiones.

Se apostaron en una vieja casa que les facilitó el comisionado del pueblo. No era un lujo, pero había varias habitaciones acondicionadas y parecía bastante acogedora. Todos pudieron disfrutar de un largo y relajante balo con agua caliente. Eren estrenó algunas ropas que Levi le había comprado y que le sentaban de maravilla, una camisa blanca algo suelta al cuerpo, de algodón resistente y fino. Un pantalón marrón suave y un conto negro de cuero, completaba el atuendo una capa verde oliva con capucha, que era bastante abrigada.

—No te hubieras molestado –dijo el joven algo emocionado mientras sus dedos repasaban las hermosas telas.

—No seas humilde, Eren –comentó Levi acercándose y sentándose a su lado-. No las guardes, úsalas por favor.

—Quería guardarlas para una ocasión especial…

—A tu lado todas las ocasiones son especiales.

El joven lo miró con los ojos brillantes por esas hermosas palabras, se acercó despacio y unieron sus bocas en un dulce y hermoso beso. Eren cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Levi, el hombre lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Soy muy feliz a tu lado –le susurró el muchacho.

Levi sonrió tranquilamente y besó el cuello del joven con ternura.

—Yo también, Eren… yo también.

—Eeeh… disculpen –dijo Erwin bajando la mirada, estaba de pie en el dintel de la puerta-. No quise interrumpirlos, pero quería avisarles que la cena está servida. No quiero pecar de soberbio, pero la hice yo, al fin van a probar mi estofado especial de ganso –comentó sonriendo confiado.

— ¡Qué bien! –habló el de ojos verdes con entusiasmo.

—Ahora vamos –agregó Levi, poniéndose de pie.

El muchacho se puso las lindas ropas y pronto todos estaban en el comedor disfrutando de la exquisita cena. Todos repitieron su porción.

—Y hasta ahora recién muestras tus habilidades culinarias, cejón –dijo Levi encendiendo un cigarro-, de haber sabido que cocinabas así te hubiéramos encargado la tarea antes.

—Justamente por eso cocino poco, pero las veces que lo hago le pongo mucho amor.

Todos rieron afablemente.

—Por cierto, anduve por el pueblo y estuve junto con unos finqueros que tuvieron problemas al perder unos animales –les contó el mago-. Así que los ayudé y en compensación me regalos varias botellas de finos licores y un vino añejo –se puso de pie y trajo una alforja con las bebidas-. Propongo que hagamos un extenso brindis y nos relajemos.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy de acuerdo –se sumó el sacerdote aflojándose los primeros botones de la sotana.

—Me parece bien –aprobó Levi.

—Bueno, yo no soy de beber mucho, pero la verdad es que quisiera acompañarlos –indicó el joven.

—Bebe cuanto quieras –alentó Levi-, sólo disfruta y tómatelo con calma, yo velaré por ti.

Las velas se fueron consumiendo, a la vez que la botella de vino se terminó, reemplazada por otra de licor de mandarinas. Para cuando iban por la mitad del licor de peras, Erwin estaba más que achispado, el mago otro poco, Levi parecía que estaba tomando agua porque no se lo notaba diferente, y Eren tenía las mejillas encendidas, se sentía un poco alegre, pero estaba bebiendo moderadamente.

El brujo y el cura contaron diversas anécdotas, que hicieron desternillar de risa al grupo.

—Hay maldiciones que realmente son un asco –contaba Levi-, una vez a una comunidad entera le salieron ampollas en los traseros. Lo peor es que producían un hedor espantoso.

—Lo recuerdo, Levi vomitó hasta el estómago ese día –retomaba el relato Erwin-. Especialmente cuando uno de los pueblerinos vomitó sobre él.

—Por Dios, hablemos de otra cosa.

Eren reía candorosamente y se apretaba contra el brazo más cercano del brujo. Luego Jean deleitó a todos con otras anécdotas de sus principios en la magia.

— ¿Yo qué podía saber que esas odiosas hormigas crecerían como cigarras con ese preparado? –comentaba, mientras todos se carcajeaban-. Eso no fue lo peor, las muy desgraciadas se comieron toda la cosecha de mi amado maestro, que en paz descanse. Ese día me dio fuerte con su bastón en las nalgas ¡Oigan, les estoy contando una tragedia! –Levi se secaba las lágrimas de la risa y a Eren ya le dolía la quijada-. Estuve una hora arrodillado en granos duros de maíz, y durante un mes tuve que palear el estiércol del establo… Aprendí a no tocar las posiciones cuando él no estaba en la casa. Pero mis desgracias no se acabaron con eso, no señor. Una vez me comí una longaniza especial que mi maestro guardaba celosamente, no me culpen, me había dejado ese día sin almuerzo, ya no recuerdo porqué… Luego me aplicó un hechizo de deformidad, y tuve una joroba en mi trasero por cuarenta días.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡U-una jo-joroba! –Erwin estaba desparramado sobre la mesa.

—No es gracioso, los pantalones no me subían, tuve que usar faldón, andaba escondiéndome de la gente del pueblo… Tal vez merecía escarmiento, pero eso fue un exceso, no me digan que no. Como sea, ya se terminó esa botella, guardé lo mejor para el final –dijo sacando una pequeña petaca del fondo de la alforja, un líquido cristalino y transparente reposaba allí-. Pisco ajenjibrado –comentó con sonrisa triunfal.

—Oh, ten cuidado Eren, eso es en verdad muy fuerte –aconsejó Levi.

Todos se sirvieron un poco, ya que no era mucho, brindaron y se lo tragaron en pocos sorbos.

Ya al último Erwin y Levi entonaban himnos gregorianos antiguos, Jean estaba casi dormido sobre la mesa y Eren estaba apoyando contra el brujo, mientras una de sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

—Tienes una hermosa voz –le susurró.

—Gracias por el halago, alguna vez te enseñaré uno de éstos, son hermosas canciones. Aaah, tengo mucho sueño. Creo que se nos hizo muy tarde.

Erwin apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Bueno, vamos a dormir –exclamó Jean entre hablando y bostezando.

El sueño era tan pesado y abrumador, que apenas apoyaron la cabeza contra la almohada quedaron desmayados prácticamente.

—0—

Levi fue el primero en despertar, tenía una fuerte resaca que le hizo arder los ojos al sentarse, y sobarse las sienes que le latían dolorosamente. Miró alrededor, se había acostado vestido, ni siquiera se había sacado los zapatos. Se sentía levemente mareado. Le pareció extraño, normalmente tenía una resistencia anormal a las bebidas, pero tal vez la mezcla y el fuerte pisco del final fueran los culpables.

Lo segundo que le extrañó es que Eren no estaba en su cama. Evidentemente había dormido allí o al menos se había acostado, porque el edredón estaba algo arrugado. Arrastrando los pies comenzó a buscarlo por la casa. Primero pasó por el baño, a lavarse la boca y refrescarse la cara, vaciar la vejiga y despabilarse un poco.

— ¿Eren? –lo llamó-. ¡EREN! –gritó más fuerte. Su desesperación comenzó a crecer al no encontrarlo ni el salón, ni en la cocina, ni en los alrededores. Cuando se dio cuenta faltaban dos caballos. Entonces cayó en cuenta de todo.

Entró corriendo a la casa, la habitación del mago estaba vacía.

— ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! –Gritó colérico.

Erwin venía agarrándose de las paredes del pasillo. Y lo miró sin entender.

— ¡Ponte listo, ya mismo! –rugió el brujo que tenía un aura asesina alrededor-. Hoy vas a presenciar una masacre, Erwin.

— ¿Qué… qué sucede? –preguntó sin entender aún.

— ¡El maldito mago de mierda, secuestró a Eren!

—0—

Levi cabalgaba con rapidez. Había utilizado uno de los escritos del libro para seguir "la estela" de energía que había dejado el mago tras de sí.

"Eren, resiste, te encontraré, te juro que lo haré, y cuando lo haga, mataré a ese anciano depravado, esta vez no se lo perdonaré. Suplico que no te ponga un solo dedo encima, porque su suplicio será el peor que una criatura haya conocido…"

El joven comenzó a murmurar muy bajo. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba muchísimo, como si sus extremidades tuvieran kilos de rocas encima. Le dolía mucho el vientre, sentía ganas de devolver, como así también la cabeza estaba embotada, como si todavía estuviera borracho. Lo último que recordaba era seguir a Levi a la habitación. Giró la cabeza haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sentía como si lo estuvieran empujando. Trató de hablar, pero apenas un suave gruñido se desprendió de sus labios. Le ardía el estómago y más abajo también. Mientas más intentaba despabilarse, más intenso se volvía el dolor. Alguien resopló sobre él y se quedó estático.

De repente una urgente sensación de miedo y desesperación empezó a contaminarlo, quiso mover sus manos, estaban atadas. Comenzó a tomar conciencia de lo que había alrededor, pájaros cantando, pasto debajo de él, estaba en un bosque o algo así. Trató nuevamente de abrir los ojos, la luz del sol lo encegueció un momento.

Se asustó más cuando sintió una boca babosa sobre la suya, trató de empujar a ese cuerpo encima suyo con sus manos, pero estaba débil, aun así no se rindió, luchó con todas sus fuerzas, al fin pudo enfocar un poco mejor con su vista, entonces abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Jean, completamente desnudo, entre sus piernas, con la cara contraída por el placer, las mejillas rojas, la lengua afuera como un perro sediento, de vez en cuando agachaba la cabeza y lo besaba o lo lamía.

— ¡No! ¡No! –quiso gritar, pero apenas salían murmullos ahogados. Entonces fue consciente completamente del intenso dolor en sus caderas.

— ¡Ah, ah, así, eso es! –hablaba el mago entrecortadamente-. ¡Tanto tiempo, tanto te deseé así! ¡Ah! ¿Ya despertaste, primor? –Volvió a besarlo, a Eren se le llenó la boca de amarga bilis, corrió rápidamente la cara y tosió medio ahogándose mientras escupía-. Ya, ya tranquilo, aaaah, ya… un po-poco más… mmm…

El corazón del oráculo latía desenfrenadamente, mientras seguía tosiendo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso?

—Levi… ¡Le-levi!... ¡Leviiii! –sollozó lastimeramente, mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de espasmos por la vergüenza, el miedo y el asco. ¿Dónde estaba Levi? Lo necesitaba.

—Es… mmm… inútil, ja, ja –le susurró en el oído-, tu querido brujo, aaaah… no vendrá…

"¡Sálvame, sálvame!", era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Siguió empujando con sus manos, tratando de patear con sus piernas, pero era inútil, era imposible. Lloró amargamente, mientras el mago apretaba sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y seguía embistiéndolo con fuerza. Luego de mucho Eren se quedó quieto, resignado, mancillado, esperando que todo se terminara de una buena vez. Intentó apelar a su fuerza, a su poder interior… pero descubrió con pesar que ya no estaba allí… había desaparecido, se había ido… al igual que su pureza.

—0—

Corrió sin detenerse ni un momento, cruzando temerariamente entre los árboles, arbustos y piedras, cayó varias veces, se cortó con las ramas, se clavó espinas, pero su determinación era tan fuerte que no lo detendría nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo Satanás.

Tomó el arco de Connie, ese que Sasha le diera en memoria de su difunto hermano, colocó la flecha y se detuvo varios metros para apuntarle a la comadreja que estaba a lo lejos. Su respiración era agitada. No pudo atinarle a la cabeza como le hubiera gustado, pero al menos le dio el en lomo. El animal chilló agónicamente, y se escabulló con rapidez.

Corrió aún más rápido, siguió la estela de sangre, tomó otra de las flechas y esta vez sus antebrazos se llenaron de estelas de vapor blanco, usando al máximo su intuición apuntó, lanzó y dio en el blanco de nuevo, esta vez un grito humano se escuchó y los pájaros volaron asustados.

— ¡No huyas más! ¡No podrás esconderte, escoria! ¡Te encontraré así te vayas al inframundo!

Caminó seguro, y lo encontró rengueando, tratando de alejarse inútilmente. Lo miró de una manera demoníaca, el aura de Levi era tan fuerte que al girar elevaba su ropa y sus cabellos, el pasto debajo de sus pies se consumía y quedaban negros círculos bajo sus huellas.

Jean lo miró con terror, una flecha incrustada en un brazo, y otra en su pantorrilla, estaba desnudo y respiraba agitado.

— ¡Espera! –dijo levantando una mano y deteniéndolo-. Sé cómo derrotar al arcángel, si me dejas con vida, prometo que te lo diré.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EREN?! –las olas de energía se hacían casi visibles a medida que el brujo se acercaba.

—No lo sé, lo juro por mi vida, salió corriendo, no pude detenerlo.

—¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste?!

La barbilla del mago tembló, no pudo emitir palabra, jamás en toda su vida había estado tan aterrorizado, intentó mover sus manos para realizar un pase mágico, pero rápidamente Levi le abrió un tajo desde la muñeca al dedo mayor con un filoso cuchillo.

— ¡ARRGH! ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –dijo arrastrándose y llorando, tratando de tocar uno de sus pies.

—O me dices donde está Eren, o será la última vez que veas la luz del sol, escoria.

—Corrió, se fue hacia el poniente, te lo jurooo… aargghhh…

Levi lo pateó con brutalidad en el estómago, el mago gimió y se quedó doblado apenas respirando sobre el suelo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? –dijo hincándose sobre su pecho y apuntando con la hoja de la daga a su cuello.

—Fue su culpa… él me sedujo… -apenas pudo mascullar el hombre. Levi lo miró con frialdad. Notó entonces que tenía parte del cuello, una mejilla y el pecho lleno de rasguños. Incluso en el antebrazo con el que intentaba cubrirse, dos mordidas grandes que habían abierto la piel.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de solo imaginarse a Eren luchando contra ese pervertido. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo tomó del miembro y se lo cortó desde la base en un movimiento limpio y veloz. El mago gritó retorciéndose en agonía, gimiendo, llorando y quejándose, mientras intentaba detener la sangre que salía rápidamente con poco éxito.

Levi arrojó el pedazo de carne con asco, se sentó sobre el estómago del hombre y tomó la daga con sus dos manos, llevándola por encima de su cabeza.

—Debí hacer esto hace mucho… ha sido mi error perdonarte la vida antes…

—0—

Eren estaba escondido en el hueco de un árbol, temblando como un venado recién nacido, su cara manchada de sangre y lágrimas, sus piernas con algunos golpes, sus pies lastimados, la sangre seca entre sus muslos, apretando los dientes y tragándose las ganas de chillar. Completamente asustado. Sintió pasos y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Asomó apenas su cabeza y lo vio.

Levi con una cara completamente seria, cubierto de sangre, aún fresca, sobre los pantalones, la remera, los brazos, la cara. Era en verdad una temible visión. Se apretó contra el tronco con más fuerza, tratando de encogerse, de hacerse lo más pequeño posible.

Levi se quedó frente a él, a unos metros de distancia y se arrodilló.

—Eren… -lo llamó con dulzura-. Soy yo, mocoso de mierda… ya no tienes nada que temer… -trató de acercarse un poco, pero el joven sollozó con fuerza.

— ¡No te acerques! –le ordenó-. No te acerques… uugh… yo… estoy manchado… soy un inútil… ya no sirvo para nada… uuughh…

Levi se acercó igual, muy despacio, sintiendo que el corazón se le fragmentaba al verlo así de dañado.

—Eren… mírame…

— ¡No!

—Eren… no me importa nada… te amo… -El joven detuvo su lamento unos segundos y abrió grande sus ojos, pero aún no se permitía mirar a Levi-. Escúchame, por favor… Fue mi culpa… -Ésta vez el brujo se quebró, agachando la cabeza y respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de dominarse-. Lo siento… lo siento… no te cuidé… es mi culpa…

Poco a poco el joven comenzó a moverse, saliendo de su escondite, su rostro lleno de suciedad y lágrimas, lo miró con pena.

—Te amo, Eren, nada, absolutamente nada puede cambiar eso, aunque me consuma en el infierno, aunque se lleven mi alma, mi corazón te pertenecerá… por siempre… Lo daría todo, por volver el tiempo atrás… -sendas lágrimas se abrieron paso por su adusto rostro. Sintió las frías manos del joven tomarlo de la cara, levantó su cabeza y apenas sus ojos se encontraron, Eren comenzó a llorar desesperado. Lo abrazó de inmediato, cubriendo la castaña cabeza con sus manos, sintiendo todo el dolor del joven traspasarlo.

— ¡Leviiii! ¡Aaaaayyy, Leviiii! ¡Uuughh!

Trató de consolarlo de la mejor manera posible, sosteniéndolo en sus fuertes brazos. No lo soltaría, no lo dejaría nunca más, así tuviera que entregar su vida si era necesario.

—Te amo, te amaré por siempre, mocoso, no llores más, ya pasó… Perdóname… perdóname…

—0—

Cuando Eren al fin se había dormido, luego de darle un té relajante, Levi lo soltó un momento y se fue a la cocina a buscar un café, para luego volver a la pieza. Tenía profundas ojeras. El joven apenas si conciliaba una o dos horas de sueño y luego se despertaba gritando agitado y llorando desesperado. Entonces Levi estaba ahí para sostenerlo entre sus brazos, secar sus lágrimas y hablarle dulcemente hasta que volvía a dormirse.

— ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Erwin con semblante taciturno.

—Como la mierda, ya ves. Como sea, he sentido lo que se aproxima –dijo mirando con tristeza a través de las ventanas-. Debemos partir mañana, a como dé lugar. Eren debería quedarse, no quiero exponerlo a más peligros.

—No podemos dejarlo solo.

— ¿Y lo llevaremos? ¿A qué? Será una lucha sin cuartel. Tal vez deberían quedarse ustedes, así al menos te tendrá a ti para que lo cuides. Después de todo andan detrás mí.

—No podrás solo.

—No te sientas mal, Erwin, pero tampoco serás de mucha ayuda. Conserva tu vida, anciano –le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

—No, se lo prometí a tu madre.

—Hazlo por mí, yo ya no podré cuidar a Eren, no es justo que se quede solo. Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor personal. Sabes mejor que yo que no volveré –Erwin bajó la mirada-. Estuve leyendo el libro, hay una manera de transportar el séptimo sello lejos de esta dimensión. A estas alturas realmente no sé si será posible que lo haga solo, ya que se necesita la fuerza del oráculo, pero ya no contamos con esa ayuda. Pero no te preocupes encontraré la manera…

— ¿Te refieres a la transmutación?

—Así es… si logro transfigurarme, elevar mi energía y liberar la fuerza de mi espíritu… tal vez tengamos una oportunidad, ellos jamás alcanzarán el sello.

—Realmente te admiro…

—Bueno, parece que después de todos los brujos estamos destinados al fuego, no importa qué –comentó con una sonrisa trágica. Erwin bajó la cabeza.

—Erwin, realmente necesito que me ayudes con Eren… -le dijo con voz suplicante, luego miró hacia la habitación al escuchar un sollozo-. Se ha despertado, piénsalo por favor –y se dirigió al lugar.

El sacerdote suspiró con sentimiento. No era como si no hubiera presentido que las cosas decantarían en eso. Kuchel se lo había dicho hacía mucho.

 _"—Mi hijo no sabe el poder que porta, y eso conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Me duele mucho que tenga que ser de esta manera, anhelo que no tengamos que llegar a tomar una medida drástica, en verdad espero que no. Pero si algún día sucede… por favor, Erwin, ayúdalo…"_

En ese momento el hombre no llegó a entender del todo a qué se refería la bruja. Pero a medida que fueron descubriéndose las cosas… siempre había tenido la esperanza que esto se podría haber evitado, ahora… ya era tarde…

—0—

Eren abrió sus ojos, aun le dolía el cuerpo. Se sentó y se sorprendió de encontrar a Erwin sentado en una silla a un costado, se había dormido leyendo la biblia que siempre llevaba entre sus ropas.

— ¿Erwin? –Preguntó con la garganta seca, tomó el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa de luz y bebió un poco, el hombre se despertó y se estiró-. ¿Dónde está Levi?

—Oh, Eren, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mejor, ¿y Levi?

El sacerdote frunció sus anchas cejas y lo miró con tristeza.

—Levi ha partido, Eren… Se ha ido para completar su misión…

—0—

La lluvia caía por todas partes, pero el corcel no se detenía. Tenía que llegar antes del anochecer. Podía sentir las malas vibraciones, el aire impregnándose de esa aura nefasta, de la obscuridad yendo tras sus pasos. Ya llevaba un día entero al galope, había cambiado dos veces de caballo y pronto debería cambiar de nuevo.

Ahora entendía todas las enseñanzas de su madre, incluso aquellas visiones que Eren no quiso contarle, todo encajaba, lo que el Sabio le había dicho, ahora era el momento de demostrar su verdadera fortaleza. Se había aprendido los conjuros de memoria, llevaba el Libro de los Muertos entre sus ropas junto a las cosas que consideró más relevantes. Iba recitándolos y concentrando toda su energía, esperaba que las potestades celestes y su madre lo ayudaran, lo guiaran y le permitieran lograr su cometido.

Para cuando llegó al pueblo ya era de noche. Pero no podía seguir demorándose. A pesar de que estaba bastante cansado. Repitió lo que venía haciendo, compró un caballo nuevo y continuó la marcha.

Para la tarde del segundo día, con el caballo muriendo por el sobreesfuerzo, llegó al lugar.

—Gracias por tu sacrificio –dijo acariciando la frente del animal, el cual pereció a los pocos minutos de un infarto masivo.

De inmediato se puso a trabajar, buscó el lugar más cercano al este y comenzó a hacer el círculo de protección. El sol se ocultaba rápidamente. Las colinas estaban en una parte alta del lugar, mirando hacia el valle, vio esa ola de oscuridad profunda, como un tsunami que se traga todo a su paso, escuchando los lamentos de los animales, las plantas, las mujeres, niños, hombres y todo aquel que era tocado por esa masa de muerte y destrucción. Se apresuró. Sacó los cuchillos consagrados y los colocó en los puntos cardinales. Se sacó el sobre todo, arrodillándose en medio del círculo, juntó sus manos y comenzó a orar con fervor. Pronto el característico vapor comenzó a envolverlo, a cubrir su cuerpo, mientras su piel se perlaba de sudor. Abrió los ojos y vio la última estela de sol ocultándose en el horizonte. El momento había llegado.

Un destello brillante, como un rayo enorme proviniendo del cielo chocó al frente produciendo un terrible estallido, junto a una ola expansiva de viento y vapor. Levi se cubrió con los brazos. Ya estaba aquí. El arcángel se mostró en todo su esplendor. Sobrevolando el suelo a un metro, con las alas extendidas que eran grandes como casas, su aura expandiéndose e impregnándolo todo. Sus ojos amatistas brillando, y una seriedad poco habitual para un ser de su especie. Levi sintió auténtico miedo. Nunca lo había sentido enfrentándose a criaturas del averno, siempre tuvo la seguridad de que podía salir ganando, pero ahora… era diferente.

—Miren nada más… -dijo Zadquiel con esa voz que no era humana, que no podía clasificarse como una sola. Su túnica dorada y blanca resplandecía, sus dorados cabellos caían ensortijados, era en verdad una criatura bellísima… bellísima y letal, recordó Levi-. Qué bien te ocultaste todo este tiempo, aunque lamento decirte que ha sido completamente en vano.

Portaba una enorme alabarda dorada en su mano, con dos picos en los extremos de varias puntas. Levi se percató que alrededor de las Colinas Sagradas había una masa incalculable de sombras tapándolo todo, sólo quedaba el resplandeciente arcángel al medio.

—Estás cometiendo un error, Zadquiel, el Supremo no te lo permitirá…

—El Supremo no tomará cartas en esta lucha, una lucha inútil por cierto, porque quieras o no, te romperé en mil pedazos, y junto contigo ese último sello –aseguró sonriendo triunfal-. Sólo te prometo que será rápido, ni cuenta te darás, caerás muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

— ¡Dios protegerá este mundo!

—YO SOY DIOS… -habló el arcángel con voz tronadora, haciendo que a Levi se le erizara la piel-. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Levi? Estás… completamente solo ahora… Tal vez si tu guardián hubiera permanecido casto, habrían tenido una muuuuy pequeña posibilidad, pero ahora, será imposible.

— ¡Eres un arcángel! Se supone que tienes corazón… ¿Cómo puedes destruir las vidas de este mundo y no sentir remordimiento por eso?

— ¿Acaso los humanos han sentido remordimiento? ¿Cuántas muertes se necesitan para calmar la avaricia de los humanos?, la de tu madre también. Sabes que estoy en lo cierto, este es un mundo corrupto y cruel, los buenos volverán a la casa de mi Padre, y los demás serán ajusticiados. Desaparecerán al fin… los celos… la ira… las torturas…

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Forjarás un mundo ideal? Eso no existe, es una utopía, incluso tú, con tu rango espiritual también deseas, también condenas, no eres diferente a nosotros…

—No blasfemes, insignificante brujo.

—Estás ciego, ciego de poder y ambición, eres tan corrupto como esos demonios –dijo mirando a las sombras que se revolvían, abrían y cerraban sus fauces, lo miraban hambrientas y se arañaban entre ellas-. ¡Mira a tu alrededor Zadquiel! ¿Con ellos formarás tu nuevo mundo? ¿O los traicionarás también y los mandarás al averno como estás haciendo con nosotros ahora?

—Tu mente finita es demasiado simple para entender a mi infinita mente. Entrégate criatura, ya no puedes huir, ni esconderte.

—No me daré por vencido –dijo poniéndose de pie, su aura incrementándose-. Si de todas maneras he de morir, no será agachando la cabeza. No te daré la satisfacción de entregarme, ¡ni aun en mi último suspiro!

—Tu destino está sellado, y lo sabes. Dejemos de perder el tiempo, es hora de terminar con este gran trabajo –el arcángel lo señaló con su alabarda-. ¡Destrucción! –dijo mientras sus ojos centelleaban e hizo un movimiento oscilante con su brazo, de la alabarda salió un viento dorado que dio de lleno contra Levi. El brujo invocó el escudo de protección de la llama azul, los conjuros del círculo brillaron con fuerza, resistiendo el embate, pero dejándolo algo débil-. Primer movimiento y mira cómo estás… entiéndelo criatura ignorante, no eres rival para mí.

Levi se sacó la remera y comenzó a mover sus brazos haciendo pases mágicos, los tatuajes en su cuerpo comenzaron a tornarse de un rojo brillante. El arcángel se alejó un poco y luego sonrió.

—Interesante… aunque sigue sin ser suficiente…

—Eso lo veremos… ¡ESPADA DE DIOS! –Juntó sus antebrazos y una estela de brillantes llamas blancas los envolvieron, los movió como si realmente tuviera una espada en sus manos-. ¡Ahora!

Una semi luna de luz salió despedida, el arcángel apenas se movió, una parte pequeña de la punta de su ala derecha se calcinó de inmediato, mientras un sutil rasguño se dibujaba en su rostro. Frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Ya veo, no tienes respeto alguno, infame, blasfemo. Había decidido ser sutil contigo –dijo tocando con un dedo la herida de su cara y restaurando la piel-. Pero creo que no te hare más concesiones –volvió a mover la alabarda mandando otro destello de luz.

— ¡ESPADA DE DIOS!

Las dos energías chocaron al frente de ellos produciendo un feroz estallido e iluminando el lugar, incluso las sombras de alejaron de inmediato gritando enardecidas. Levi respiraba agitado. El arcángel abrió su otra mano y la movió en círculos, se abrió una especie de portal dorado, con luz azul adentro, de allí se vieron sendas puntas salir, unas especies de "espinas" de color dorado, y largas como de 30 centímetros hicieron su aparición. Blandió la alabarda a la vez que empujaba con su otra mano para enviar esas "espinas". Levi trató de rechazarlas, recibiendo de lleno el golpe de la alabarda su escudo de protección, el círculo brilló, la mayoría de las espinas de desviaron, cayeron sobre algunas sombras consumiéndolas en el acto. Pero dos de ellas se clavaron, una en su hombro y otra en un pie. Se tragó un quejido, no podía retirarlas sin separar sus brazos y eso lo dejaría más indefenso aún, por lo que resistió como pudo. Finas gotas de sangre empezaron a deslizarse lentamente y a caer al suelo.

—Admiro tu valentía y empeño. Pensar que podrías haberlo tenido todo de haber aceptado mi ofrecimiento…

— ¡Jamás! ¡Defenderé estas tierras, con todo mi ser! –"por favor, Dios", oró en su mente, "ayúdame, dame la fuerza necesaria para resistir".

El arcángel repitió su movimiento. Las sombras comenzaron a alejarse, tanta luz y destellos las dañaban, sería mejor mantenerse al margen hasta que todo terminara. Levi era consciente de que solo estaba resistiendo, necesitaba hacer algo más que solo quedarse parado, necesitaba atacar de alguna manera. Entonces manteniéndolo ocupado, comenzó a recitar el conjuro del libro de los muertos mientras enviaba sendos ataques con su Espada de Dios. Detrás del arcángel comenzó a formarse una lanza de luz blanca. El brujo estaba completamente concentrado, sus tatuajes empezaban a arder demasiado logrando cocinarle parte de la piel, pero necesitaba toda la energía posible, así se terminara consumiendo por ello, y ciertamente eso también era parte del plan.

"¡Al fin!", pensó cuando tuvo la lanza completa.

— ¡RAYO DE LUZ, ATACAAAAA!

Levi cayó de rodillas, completamente consumido por el esfuerzo, las gotas de sudor caían profusamente de su cuerpo. La lanza se dirigió directa al cuerpo del arcángel. Pero una mano enorme y negra la tomó antes de que llegara a su destino, el arcángel se giró. Una bestia enorme, como de cuatro metros, completamente negra, ojos carmines y con iris de felino, dientes puntiagudos y amarillos, garras enormes, cola de pantera y pies de carnero que hacían retumbar en la tierra al moverse, se hizo presente. Era… El gran obscuro, líder absoluto del clan de las sombras.

La lanza ardió en su mano consumiéndola completamente, pero desapareciendo luego, entonces el ente volvió a regenerarla.

—No… es… es suelo sagrado… tú no… no puedes… -dijo Levi mirándolo anonadado.

—Cuenta con mi protección –habló el arcángel-. Por eso no necesito que todas las sombras ingresen, con él es suficiente –explicó.

—Maestro… -habló el monstruo con una voz tétrica y distorsionada-. No se ensucie sus bellas manos, déjemelo a mí –para luego relamerse con hambre.

—Ten cuidado, Gran Obscuro, no es un brujo común, aunque creo que ya lo sabes. Pero está bien, te daré la oportunidad de que te diviertas con él.

Levi se puso de pie y volvió a concentrarse. Aún podía utilizar dos conjuros más, además esa cosa no atravesaría el muro, no aún. El ente tenía el poder de cien mil sombras, y además era el demonio de más alto rango en ese clan, tan importante como Lilith. El brujo separó sus brazos, juntó sus manos y comenzó a conjurar de nuevo, para pedir la protección de la espada de San Jorge, la misma se materializó en su mano derecha, la hoja de un azul brillante incandescente y nuevamente el vapor se empezó a desprender de su cuerpo.

—No resistirás mucho más si estás usando ese caudal de energía, brujo, lo sabes… -deslizó el arcángel mirándolo con desdén.

El demonio abrió sus fauces, desencajando su mandíbula que cayó hasta sus clavículas, desde dentro se formó una bola de energía roja demoníaca muy poderosa. Levi blandió la espada cuando esa bola se le vino encima, sus brazos se resintieron al sostener la espada con tanta fuerza, el aire caliente que emitió la misma al ser cortada hizo que se le sensibilizara la piel, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y fue arrastrado por la corriente algunos metros. Sin duda ese demonio era demasiado poderoso, debería pensar en algo… y pronto.

No tenía opción, debería usar su otro comodín, la espada de San Jorge no era suficiente. Resopló al cortar la tercera bola de energía. Entonces levantó la espada en alto y con un grito de guerrero la lanzó al demonio, el mismo apenas la pudo esquivar quedando clavada en su antebrazo. El monstruo gruñó desaforado. Pero cuando fijó de nuevo esos horribles ojos rojos en Levi, el mismo ya tenía un arco dorado y una flecha en ellos, apuntándole a la bestia. El arcángel abrió grande sus ojos.

—No, no es posible… él… él no puede… un humano no…

— ¡Lux eternum! (*Luz eterna) –gritó Levi y soltó el hilo del arco. La flecha cortó todo a su paso y se incrustó en la frente del demonio, atravesándolo por completo.

Se produjo un estallido inmenso, incluso el arcángel tuvo que elevarse rápidamente, saliendo una de sus alas casi consumida por la mitad. Miró realmente sorprendido a la tierra. Levi estaba caído sobre la tierra hecho una bola sobre sí mismo, temblando y sufriendo intensos dolores. Donde antes estaba el Gran Obscuro, sólo había un manchón enorme de carbón y azufre crepitante.

Las sombras gritaron enardecidas. Levi se tapó los oídos, las mismas atacaron al arcángel, al estar completamente desprovistas de un líder y al no poder ingresar en las tierras sagradas, gritaban desgarradas de dolor y pena.

— ¡INFAMES!

Zadquiel hizo brillar su aura con fuerza, quemándolas a decenas de kilómetros en pocos minutos. Su esplendor era tal que parecía como si el mismo sol hubiera bajado a la tierra. Levi se cubrió los ojos y continuó rezando sin descanso. Cuando al fin el arcángel vio que las sombras desaparecían y las otras que quedaban se alejaban indefinidamente, descendió de nuevo. Miró de manera seria al brujo.

—Está bien, me has impresionado, humano hereje. Pero eso no logrará que termine contigo de una buena vez.

Levi a duras penas se puso de pie, resoplando, con la piel ardiendo en varias partes, logró arrancarse las dos espinas que el arcángel le clavara antes, su cuerpo estaba a un paso de rendirse, más no así sus convicciones y su espíritu.

—Volvemos a ser tú y yo… mírate, eres un estropajo… No creas que me satisface destruirte, eres en verdad un ser muy interesante, pero necesito romper ese sello que reside en ti.

La criatura celestial hizo desaparecer la alabarda. Juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos. Se comenzó a formar una especie de red de luz llena de flamas blancas incandescentes a su alrededor.

—Plegaria de Dios –recitó el arcángel y luego empujó sus manos hacia adelante, al abrir sus ojos luz salía de ellos. Esa especie de "red" gigante avanzó hasta Levi, la tierra retumbó y el círculo brillo, comenzando a aparecer ciertas grietas de luz en el mismo. Levi lo sabía, su escudo de protección no resistiría mucho más. Pero estaba tan agotado.

Era el momento de usar su último comodín. Metió la mano a su bolsillo, mientras el arcángel volvía a utilizar el mismo ataque. Sacó un pergamino muy diferente a todos los que había utilizado antes. Estaba escrita en una de las páginas del Libro de los Muertos. Con su propia sangre.

—Invocación de las almas perdidas –recitó mientras llevaba el mismo a su frente. El arcángel se detuvo un momento. Su último ataque había resquebrajado el círculo que empezó a perder brillo paulatinamente-. ALMAS PERDIDAS, VENID A MI, CLAMAD VUESTRA VENGANZA, ALMAS SUFRIENTES, VÍCTIMAS DE ESTA MASACRE, ESCUCHAD MI LLAMADO…

— ¡Detente! –habló el arcángel nervioso-. ¡Eso no te ayudará, desatarás un caos peor que el que se puede producir rompiendo el séptimo sello!

—YO ABRO EL PORTAL DEL PURGATORIO, INVOCO A TODAS LAS ALMAS ERRANTES QUE NO HAN SIDO ENJUICIADAS AUN, BUSCAD A VUESTRO DESTRUCTOR, ¡ESCUCHAD MI LLAMADO! ¡AEOM, AEOM, AEOM!

El arcángel movió su mano izquierda y abrió el portal del que nuevas espinas aparecieron y mandó un feroz ataque, debía detenerlo a como diera lugar. Las siete espinas se incrustaron firmemente en el cuerpo de Levi, que jadeó con dolor, pero no soltó el pergamino del cual empezaba a emanar un aura roja y poderosa. Más gotas de sangre llegaron al suelo.

— ¡ALMAS, YO LAS INVOCO, VENID AQUÍ, AHORA, AHORA, AHORA!

Zadquiel mandó una nueva red de energía blanca, a la vez que un portal se abría arriba de la cabeza de Levi, todas las almas que había perecido en la lucha de los sellos, cientos de ellas, se avecinaron de manera desaforada contra el arcángel, eran de un color grisáceo, como fantasmas con bocas obscuras y sin ojos, aferrándose al cuerpo celestes y devorándolo con fruición. Levi cayó nuevamente de rodillas, mientras el pergamino se consumía por completo. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, temblando de dolor y agotamiento.

Zadquiel luchaba contra esas energías, que le arrancaban parte de las alas, lo mordían y absorbían su energía, como vampiros energéticos.

— ¡Basta, basta ya! –Lograba deshacerse de algunas, y otras más le caían encima.

Levi cayó completamente exhausto sobre el suelo. Cerró sus ojos un momento, tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras escuchaba los gritos del arcángel y la de las ánimas. ¿Sería suficiente? Realmente esperaba que sí, porque no tenía la fuerza necesaria para consumir su cuerpo, y mientras existiera aún existiría el peligro. Unas cálidas y frescas manos acariciaron su rostro y sintió unas gotas impactar en su rostro. Abrió con esfuerzo sus ojos, y los mismo se deleitaron con el rostro dulce y calmo de Eren. Sonrió apenas levantando una mano para tocar esa hermosa cara que estaba llorando.

—Eren… -dijo cansado-. Al fin puedo verte de nuevo… ¿Ya es mi hora?

—No, Levi, aun no, no estás alucinando –el joven lo abrazó y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo con delicadeza.

— ¿No estoy soñando?

—No, mi amor, estoy aquí, contigo…

— ¿Por qué? No, de-debes… hu-huir… huye… huye m-mientras puedas…

—No, soy tu guardián, ¿recuerdas? Aunque ya no tenga poderes, no me iré de tu lado. Ya vez que no es tan fácil dejarme atrás –besó su frente con ternura-. No vuelvas a alejarme, por favor.

Erwin se paró a unos metros de ellos dos, Levi lo miró.

—Somos un equipo, no estás solo, brujito.

Levi sonrió con tristeza y Eren lo ayudó para que quedara arrodillado, sosteniéndolo de un brazo sobre sus hombros. Miraron hacia el arcángel, que estaba herido, que ya se había deshecho de la mayoría de las almas, Las arrojaba de nuevo al portal y las sellaba.

—Deben… deben consumir mi cuerpo –pidió Levi a los dos-. Es la única manera.

—Lucharemos –dijo Erwin-, si no queda absolutamente ninguna opción, se hará como tú pides.

Levi suspiró y luego asintió.

El arcángel rugió enardecido para deshacerse de la última. Sus alas estaba prácticamente devastadas, su túnica hecha girones, su cara, brazos, piernas, lastimados. Respiraba agitado.

— ¡Muy bien, brujo! Ya ha sido suficiente demora, veo que has llamado a más inútiles. Lamento decirte que de nada te servirá. Aunque has jugado bien tus cartas, esto es lo último que podrás hacer, ya no te queda energía. Y ese oráculo ha perdido todo su poder gracias a la intervención del mago. Por cierto, gracias por alivianarme el trabajo, realmente era un ser detestable.

El arcángel comenzó a brillar, haces de energía pura se desplegaban en todas direcciones.

— ¡Es hora de romper ese sello!

— ¡No lo permitiremos! –dijo Erwin dando un paso adelante, sacando su biblia.

—Tus armas son inservibles contra mí, sacerdote.

Zadquiel movió su mano izquierda y nuevas espinas aparecieron, las lanzó con fuerza.

— ¡Erwin! –con gran fuerza Levi se levantó de un salto y empujó al cura, dos espinas dieron contra el cuerpo de Eren, tres cayeron en otros lugares y dos impactaron en el brujo. Una le rozó el ojo derecho y le abrió un tajo en el mismo, otra cayó en un muslo-. ¡Arrgh! –Levi se tapó su ojo herido de donde empezó a brotar sangre.

— ¡Tu nobleza no te salvará! –dijo el arcángel enviando un nuevo ataque.

— ¡No! –Esta vez Eren le hizo frente con gran determinación, las espinas no llegaron a tocarlo, quedaron flotando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, del cual empezaron a brotar oleadas de energía dorada, luego las mismas cayeron al piso, inservibles.

— ¿Qué? –dijo el arcángel sin creérselo-. ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Tú has sido mancillado!

Eren miró su cuerpo, sentía la energía nuevamente brotar con inusitada fuerza. Luego miró al arcángel con determinación y le habló con voz segura.

—Yo soy el guardián del séptimo sello, mi misión es protegerlo, y mientras yo esté con vida, tú no podrás tocarlo.

— ¡Acabaré con todos! –dijo la criatura apareciendo nuevamente la alabarda. Eren se giró y miró a Levi que estaba encima de Erwin aún-. No se preocupen, los protegeré, ahora sé que puedo –volvió a girarse y levantando sus manos hacia el arcángel gritó-. ¡Invoco a los miles de soles de Orion!

Tal como sucediera ese día del ataque de las sombras, un tubo de incandescente luz se posicionó sobre el cuerpo de Eren, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y una explosión descomunal de energía dorada se extendió a cientos de kilómetros, como una lluvia torrencial de flechas doradas y poderosas, la ola expansiva alejó al arcángel varios metros atrás, haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera con fuerza. La criatura chilló enardecida, en completa agonía.

Cuando la luz se disipó, Eren tenía una rodilla en el piso y resoplaba agitado. Zadquiel tenía sus alas completamente consumidas, y se arrastraba en el piso gimiendo.

—N-no… no p-puede ser… un sim-simple mo-mortal… uughh…

— ¡Levi! –Eren lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, esa descarga de energía lo había dejado algo agotado.

Sintieron una explosión más adelante, un portal de los avernos se había abierto varios kilómetros en la lejanía, y vieron como miles de demonios empezaban a salir de adentro para dirigirse al lugar. Pronto un calor profuso se desplegó por el lugar. Erwin tiró agua bendita alrededor y comenzó a orar con fuerza, sendas llamas empezaron a incendiar los alrededores. El escenario era caótico. Eren miró a Levi desesperado, con uno de sus brazos lo sostenía y con su otra mano lo agarró entrelazando sus dedos. El chico brillaba con una tenue, preciosa luz.

-: No sueltes mi mano, pase lo que pase, no te abandonaré, éste es el destino que nos ha unido, así que te pido… no me alejes…

Levi lo miró con profundo amor, a través de la sangre, el calor, las llamas y los temblores de tierra, se hundió en la fuente de sus ojos y apretó su agarre.

-: Está bien, Eren… cumplamos con nuestro destino… Eren –habló Levi mirándolo con su único sano, pero brillante de lágrimas-. Imprégname con tu fuego, dame todo de ti… Lleva este sello hasta lo más alto del universo… Sé mi estrella más grande… y brilla eternamente para mí…

Eren lo miró y sonrió entre los surcos acuosos que se desparramaban sobre su rostro mezclándose con la sangre en la tierra.

—Erwin –lo llamó Eren-, aléjate lo más rápido posible, por favor.

El sacerdote los miró sintiéndose profundamente afectado. Levi le sonrió una última vez.

—Gracias, cejón… por todo…

—Dios los ampare y los bendiga –Erwin sacó una pequeña botella con un óleo sagrado y rápidamente les dio la extremaunción. Miró una última vez atrás y luego largó a correr para alcanzar a los caballos que estaban debajo de las colinas.

Eren abrazó a Levi contra su pecho, con fuerza.

—Gracias por dejarme compartir este honor –Su aura comenzó a brillar de una forma muy potente-. Por ti… lo lograré, volveré a volar de nuevo… la fuerza del sol que dormía en mí… sólo tú puedes avivarla…

—¡NOOOO, NO, NO! –gritó el arcángel, arrastrándose, con los muñones de sus, ahora extintas, alas todavía chispeando en su espalda-. ¡No permitiré que todo se pierda! ¡Malditossss!

Eren cerró sus ojos, el brujo se aferró a él sintiéndose finalmente en paz. El aura del oráculo comenzó a brillar intensamente hasta tornarse de un poderoso naranja iridiscente. Levi sintió la presencia de su madre abrazándolo, y la de Farlan también.

"Lo logramos, mamá, gracias por todo… Pronto nos veremos otra vez…"

Erwin no volvió a mirar atrás, pero gruesas lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos celestes. No recordaba haberse sentido tan sentimental desde hacía demasiados años, desde ese funesto evento, con la diferencia que ahora ellos le estaban dando una nueva oportunidad al mundo.

El portal de los avernos se cerró de inmediato, todo demonio, o criatura que no perteneciera a la tierra fue consumido de inmediato. Llamas intensas y brillantes brotaron del destruido círculo de protección, pero ni siquiera ellas pudieron separar a las almas del oráculo y el brujo, de ahora en más estarían unidas por la eternidad…

—0—

Pasaron muchos años antes de que el sacerdote volviera a esas colinas. Ahora el paisaje era bellísimo, nada ni siquiera similar a lo que se había vivido esa terrible noche hacía tanto.

Venía con dos aprendices, dos jóvenes de las comarcas aledañas que estaban aprendiendo el camino del Señor. Como su instructor, quería mostrarles los lugares sagrados y emblemáticos de la región. Durante todo el trayecto de casi dos semanas, les había ido contando una versión moderada de las travesías del portador del séptimo sello y el oráculo guardián.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, era un hecho, especialmente a Levi con el que había vivido tantos años. Ahora se había hecho cargo de Isabel, la chica pelirroja que habían adoptado en ese entonces Levi con Farlan. La muchacha ya era una mujer en todo su esplendor, y que estaba comprometida con el hijo del alcalde. Sin embargo él la estaba apadrinando hasta que se realizara la boda. Seguramente Levi estaría orgulloso de ella, era una gran mujer ahora.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de las colinas, se detuvieron a descansar. Los aprendices estaban agotados. Se sentaron a comer y beber un poco.

Erwin se hincó a rezar por unos momentos, dejó una ofrenda en el lugar en memoria de sus amigos, y uno de sus ayudantes lo llamó. Cuando se acercó le mostró una extraña flor que crecía en un rincón del lugar.

—Mire su excelencia –dijo Jonas-, que extraño, encontrar este tipo de flor en este lugar, puesto que el clima es algo frío por aquí.

—Lirios –dijo su compañero Lionel-, son lirios rojos…

—Flores de fuego –dijo Erwin sonriendo enigmáticamente, ambos lo miraron sin comprender-, así se les llama a estas flores, flores de fuego…

Luego miró al cielo, despejado y vasto… "Gracias muchachos, siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones…"

.

By Luna de Acero… nostálgica…


End file.
